Wasteland of Broken Illusions
by xxNicholeStellar
Summary: You never know how hard you've fallen until you let that certain someone gradually diminish your will to live, reducing your worth and degrading your innocence, all the while forcing you into their twisted vision of love, smirking silently as you suffer.
1. The New Student

The alarm clock blared loudly, startling me from my light slumber. I glanced at the screen on the digital Spongebob-Squarepants alarm clock and smirked slightly. I wriggled onto my left side and squirmed underneath my hot pink and black comforter. As I began to drift off, my sister came bounding into my room and leaped onto my bed, her honey blonde hair bobbing with every bounce.

"Bubbles, what's wrong with you?" I grumbled, snatching the covers over my head.

Giggling at my predictable reaction, she answered:

"Today's our first day being juniors. Duh, Buttercup!"

Oh, yeah. I had absent-mindedly forgotten.

"Well, get off of me! I'll meet you and Blossom in the kitchen when I'm ready!" I assured her. She grinned in agreement and skipped happily to her room.

Blossom was my other sister. She loved to learn and, as her little sisters, Bubbles and I looked up to her. She constantly did her best to set a good example for us.

Bubbles was the youngest of us. She had a bubbly, warm-hearted attitude and, in my opinion, was awfully sensitive. Even when she's had a horrible day, she still manages to plant a sweet smile on her face.

And then, of course, there's me. Growing up, I simply despised showing any signs of vulnerability or weakness. Many who don't truly know me claim that I'm aggressive. I certainly was a tough cookie – and I wasn't planning on crumbling anytime soon. Of course, my sisters saw right through my rough exterior and loved me anyway.

I sighed in content as I got up to brush my teeth. About forty-five minutes later, I observed myself in my onyx black, full-length mirror. I was wearing a tight, short-sleeved shirt with an all black background and a neon green, paint splattered skull in the center. I was also dressed in dark-denim skinny jeans with lime green stitching, a frosty white, pyramid-studded belt, and lime green ballet flats. Dangling from my neck was a pearl necklace that stopped at my ribcage. I gazed at my jet-black, raven hair. I had parted it to the far left and had my sleek side bangs fall right above my right eye with a white bow on the side. I grabbed my backpack and proudly trotted to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie," my mom chimed warmly as I descended down the stairs.

She had the same coal black hair as me but had piercing blue eyes like Bubbles. Across the table from her sat my dad, the Professor, studying a newspaper in content. I grinned slightly in reply.

"Aw, Buttercup! You beat me down here!" Bubbles playfully exclaimed as she hopped down the beige carpeted stairs. Her golden blonde hair fell in cascading curls that flowed to an inch past her small shoulders. Her baby blue Aeropostale shirt, adorned with white swirls of glitter, really brought out the captivating cobalt pigments in her eyes, which she had inherited from our mother. She also wore white ballet flats. I watched in disgust as she applied a strawberry pink lip-gloss.

"Girls! You ready?" Blossom requested as she strutted down the steps. Her lustrous, auburn hair flew in wavy wisps behind her, streaming down to her waist. She wore a rosy pink blouse with cherry red trimmings and a black bubble skirt with red and pink striped flats.

Bubbles and I agreed and we set off for school. Since Winchester Senior High wasn't far from our house, we walked. After we turned the first block, Bubbles began to break the placid silence.

"Hey, guys? Are you nervous?" she inquired innocently.

"Why would we be nervous? We've been through all this before – same people, same annoying classes, same concept…" I retorted, adjusting the straps on my backpack.

"I know, I know. But are you nervous? Just a little?" she added, gazing down at her shoes.

"A little," Blossom admitted, gently biting her full bottom lip.

"Why? We've seen all the people before," I said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, this year, a new kid is transferring. He could be cute!" Bubbles stated, her sky blue eyes glistening with hope. I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are so obsessed with boys."

Blossom sighed.

"You know, Buttercup, we'll always love you – but when are you gonna stop with this tomboy phase?"

I glared at her, a glint of icy resentment in my jade green eyes.

"This isn't a phase, Blossom! I'm sorry that I'm not the freakin' perfect sister that wears crap-loads of makeup and devotes an hour a day to curling my hair," I lashed at her sarcastically.

"I never said you were."

"Stop fighting!" Bubbles wailed pleadingly.

"We weren't fighting, Bubbles. We were simply having a rather insignificant

controversy. Excuse our juvenile conduct," Blossom rationalized.

Bubbles simply blinked at her sister before scratching the nape of her neck.

"Gee, Blossom, I'm gonna need a dictionary to figure out whatever you just said."

"Seriously, though! All those big ass words!" I interjected.

"I see you both have a rather inadequate vocabulary," Blossom sighed.

"And, Buttercup, keep the profanities to a minimum."

Bubbles and I shrugged, not knowing what the hell Blossom was talking about, and continued to walk to our destination.

As the huge building came into view, I felt a tingle of excitement run up my spine. I could finally get a chance to see all my old friends and sit at our old table beneath the old oak tree, raving on and on about the newest bands. Suddenly, a friendly, familiar voice shattered my thoughts.

"Buttercup!"

I looked up just as Butch twirled me into a secure, welcoming bear hug. I felt my cheeks blush a deep rosy tint. Bubbles grinned as I grew a vibrant pink shade. Pulling away from me, Butch said:

"It's been _too_ long!"

Butch Jojo was my best guy friend since kindergarten. His glistening emerald green eyes poked out from underneath his onyx black bangs. He was wearing a black and neon green band shirt, ripped, slightly baggy skinny jeans, a black and white checkerboard belt, and green Converse with black and white checkerboard shoelaces. In his hand was a gray skateboard.

Glancing at my sisters, he waved at them as a greeting.

"Hey, Butch," Blossom replied as Bubbles hugged him tight around his waist. He chuckled at this.

"Where's the crew?" I asked eagerly, searching the lawn with my eyes.

Butch pointed to the table we all usually sat around. Gripping his hand gently, I turned to my sisters.

"I'm about to go. See you later!" I concluded before dashing over to the table.

"Oh my gosh! Buttercup!" Hanna cried in astonishment. Like Butch, Hanna was a friend since preschool.

"I haven't seen your retarded ass in forever!" Bella added, nearly springing from her seat to hug me. I smiled as I thought of the good times we've shared together. They were each like family to me in a certain way.

Melvin, with his shaggy cinnamon-brown hair, was the bad boy of the group. He thinks he's so hard-core, which throws me off because Melvin is the biggest softie I know.

And then there was Bella. She was the comedian of the group. Her signature Hello kitty chain hung from her neck and dangled in the sunlight. I looked up to see a new kid. I raised my eyebrows in slight confusion and curiosity. Noticing my expression, Hanna said:

"Oh, Buttercup, that's Mitch. He just transferred here."

"Yeah, look at his Converse. They're awesome!" Bella added excitedly, gesturing for me to peek underneath the table.

I peered down at his shoes. They were all black with neon multicolored graffiti on the sides. The laces were zebra printed. I gazed back up at him. He whipped his chocolate brown hair out of his cobalt eyes and smirked at me.

"Hey, Mitch," I greeted politely.

"Hey."

Then he winked at me. I felt my cheeks grow rosy. Hanna flashed her icy blue eyes back and forth at Mitch and I, her sheepish grin unwavering.

"Oooh, fireworks already, huh?" she teased, her platinum blonde hair with black streaks rustling in the breeze. I jokingly punched her in her arm as she doubled over in laughter.

We were all chattering about what we did over the summer break when the bell rang through our ears. We gathered our belongings and shuffled into the entrance. We quickly dispersed and filed into our classes. I had English with Mr. Stephenson. I gazed around the classroom and noticed that Mitch was right beside me. Our eyes met and we both blushed.


	2. The Queen of Concrete

Just as Mr. Stephenson turned to the board, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to my left to see Mitch scribbling on a sheet of loose-leaf paper.

He slid it onto my desk and waited patiently for a response.

I stared intently at his neat handwriting. The note read:

'You're kind of cute. Meet me at the lockers after school for some fun?'

I glared at him coldly before drafting a reply. After making certain that the teacher was occupied with the lesson, I slipped the paper onto his desk.

It read:

'I'm not that kind of girl you perverted prick.'

He glanced at me, a look of sheer astonishment in his eyes. The surprise turned into a sly, devious smirk as he feverishly wrote an answer. He threw the note onto my desk. It read:

'Well, aren't you a sweetheart?'

I felt a hint of anger bubble up inside of me. He smirked at this, obviously amused. Instead of replying, I crumpled the paper and tossed it onto his desk.

It was now lunchtime. The beginning of the day had breezed by pretty quickly. We were all sitting at our table, sipping ice-cold sodas while frolicking and laughing.

"Guys! I found something out! It's important!" Bella shouted, suddenly springing from her seat. Thinking it was something major, I felt my throat begin to dry as I flicked my tongue nervously against the roof of my mouth.

"What is it, Bell?" Melvin asked impatiently, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I smell like cupcakes!" she answered.

We all let out sighs and groans.

"Typical Bella," Butch replied, taking a sip of his Coca-Cola. We all laughed.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the skate park after school? I learned some sick new moves over the summer," Melvin suggested, adjusting his red Elmo hat over his ruffled hair.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I need to go to Spencer's soon to get me a new hat," Mitch agreed, admiring Melvin's hat.

Looking at her shoes, Hanna announced:

"Lunch is over in about three minutes. We might as well go ahead and get to class."

We threw our soda cans into the trash bin and walked to our classes.

After school, I decided to help clean the science lab with Bubbles and Hanna to kill some time. Blossom was at the library studying geometry.

"So did you meet anybody new?" I asked Bubbles as I misted the windows with the glass cleaner.

"Nope. No new people in my classes. You?" she responded.

I smirked as I thought about Mitch. Hanna took advantage of this and shouted:

"I introduced her to the new kid Mitch. That's why she's smiling so hard!"

I glared at her playfully as Bubbles dropped her washcloth into the bucket.

"Aww, Buttercup's boy crazy now!" she teased.

"Am not! I just met the kid," I contradicted.

Bubbles raised her eyebrows, challenging me to prove my innocence.

"Well, what do you think about him?" she asked eagerly, turning to wash the shelves.

"He's a jackass," I replied.

"You know you like that," Hanna joked.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She had an amused expression on her face. After about five minutes of silence, Bubbles stood up.

"Well, I think we're done," she said, stretching her arms taut.

Hanna and I stood up, gathering our books.

"Oh, crap. I forgot my English book. I'll go to my locker and get it, then meet you guys. Bubbles, tell Professor and mom I'm going to the skate park," I said as I dashed to my locker. I heard their footsteps trail the opposite direction and became a faint sound in the distance. As I fiddled with the combination, two strong, tan arms gripped the lockers on either me. I turned to come face to face with Mitch. '_Great_,' I thought sarcastically.

"I was looking for you. Thought I would catch you here," he whispered into my ear, leaving goose bumps on my skin. I could blush as his breath smoldered against my earlobe.

"Well, you found me. Now can I leave?" I sneered.

He chuckled softly as my cheeks reddened.

"You coming to the skate park or what?" he asked, gazing intently into my eyes, his sly smirk unwavering.

I looked down at my feet to break eye contact from him.

"Well, obviously I can't go anywhere because you've got me pinned up against a damn locker!" I scoffed angrily, rage rushing through my veins.

'_Wait a minute, Buttercup,' _my conscience began. _'Why is it that you begin to loosen up around this bastard? Snap out of it! You're being soft! Push him __**away!'**_

I started to come back to the _real _Buttercup. I furrowed my eyebrows and shoved him – though not as hard as I had imagined. It was a weak push that hardly fazed him. He smirked at me arrogantly, finding my feeble condition rather amusing.

'_Pitiful. What the __**hell **__was that?' _my conscience complained. My cheeks flushed with aggravation.

"Move, dammit!" I yelled, wriggling under his hold in a futile attempt to escape. He grabbed my chin and forced it up harshly, causing me to return his gaze.

"Make me," he replied calmly, winking at me.

"Let go of me! You fucking dirty old man!" I roared.

Profanities of all kinds rolled off of my tongue absent-mindedly, words that would make even a sailor flinch.

"Aww. You're too little and adorable to be so evil and vicious. But I'm into that sort of thing, too," he teased, sliding his tongue over my earlobe suggestively.

I gasped in sheer frustration as he laced his fingers into my raven hair. He leaned his face in towards my ear and whispered:

"You know, you're kind of sexy when you're mad. Aggressive – I like."\

And with that, he smirked a final time before walking away, leaving me stunned, perplexed, and furious.

I finally arrived at the skate park, my neon green skateboard in my hand.

"There you are!" Hanna exclaimed as she whirled around to see me, her paint splattered board beside her.

"I was waiting for you, but you never came out," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Look, Hannah, I've got to tell you -"

" Come on! We've gotta hit the ramps!" Melvin interrupted.

I followed them to the ramp where Butch was gliding over the concrete and did a 360 turn just as he reached his peak before sliding down the pavement. His shaggy ebony hair was matted to his sweaty forehead, and he was panting for air. He beamed joyously when he saw me.

"Well, we were waiting on you, slowness," he teased, wrapping me into a tight hug. Suddenly, Mitch walked over from the vending machines. He must have gotten here before me.

"Hey, Butter-butt," he greeted with a smirk.

"Hey Mitch. You know what? Your name is one letter away from being _bitch._ Have you noticed?" I retorted, a sinister grin planted on my face.

"You're mean as hell, BC!" Butch choked out in between hysterical laughter.

He slapped me on my butt and I let out a gasp of shock. _'He meant to slap my back… he meant to slap my back… he meant to slap my back,'_ I thought to myself hopefully. It was the only thing that could currently stop me from ripping off his balls.

"So, BC, are you gonna go? You were the Queen of Concrete last year," Butch insisted after the uproar of laughter died down.

"Sure…" I mumbled, still slightly pissed off.

The whole crew followed us to the largest ramp. With a sigh of content, I flung my skateboard down and hopped on and revved up my speed. When I got to the edge of the ramp, I launched into the air and sprang into my famous gravity-defying aerial gymnastics. I came down gracefully as I skidded over the smooth concrete, feeling proud of my tricks.

"That was sick," Melvin said, in awe.

"I could never even go into a 360 let alone do whatever the hell you just did!" Hanna interjected, gaping in astonishment.

"I've seen better," Mitch said, not impressed with my skills.

"Typical amateur. How about we have a little competition?"

I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"What's in it for me?" I interrogated reluctantly.

"If you win, I'll give you anything you want. But if _I win,_ then you have to go on a date with me," he dared. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Butch looked slightly uneasy, apprehensive.

"Prepare to buy me a new four wheeler!" I joshed teasingly.

"Go, BC! You've got this!" Bella and Hanna cheered from the benches.

I smiled slightly.

"Ready to go, Butter-butt?" he taunted in a low whisper.

Ignoring his comment, I rocketed into the air and pulled my lower body into a somersault and landed on my skateboard.

"Bring it!" I challenged friskily.

Suddenly, Mitch shot down the ramp, leaving me in his dust. He back flipped into the air and executed a series of flips and twists that made my simple somersault look pitiful. He landed back on the pavement and smirked up at me.

"So what are you wearing for the date?" he teased. I fumed with rage as he smirked at me like the arrogant bastard he was. Then again, a small part of me liked the vanity he possessed.

**Author's Note: **I don't know if those skateboarding moves I used in this chapter are possible. Haha I just thought they sounded cool. :3

Read & Review Please! :D


	3. The Date

The next day at lunch, we were all talking about what happened at the skate park.

"The Queen has lost her throne," Bella said, gesturing at me.

"What happened? You used to be the Queen of Concrete!" Melvin inquired eagerly. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed as they began chattering amongst themselves, forming their own speculations and reasons of what happened to my dexterity and technique.

I began to drift off into my own little imagination, utterly immune to their bickering and aloof to the rest of the world. As an Aquarian, being mentally detached and isolated came characteristically to me. I cocked my head to the side obliviously, gazing dreamily into the distance. Butch caught my gaze and mirrored my head movement – not in a mocking way, but rather as if we were holding our own conversation with no words exchanged.

"Hello? Buttercup!" Hanna called out to me.

"What?" I snapped, startled.

"I said do you wanna go to the mall with me next week?" she repeated in exasperation.

"Sure," I answered quietly.

She flashed me a final look of suspicion before pulling her iPod out of her binder pocket and plugging the ear buds in.

As I was walking towards home after school, the gentle breeze whipped my hair slightly. I stopped to gather my thoughts for a moment when I saw Mitch. He was resting silently in the old oak tree, securely nestled between the branches. He had his hands clasped together in his lap, twiddling his thumbs obliviously, in deep contemplation.

Without thinking, I walked up to the tree. When he finally noticed my presence, he grinned slightly and held out his arms. I absent-mindedly obliged, placing my hands in his as he lifted me up into his lap. He gently laced his fingers through mine, slightly cautious as to not make any wrong moves.

I closed my eyes and listened in content to his heartbeat. Though I hated him with a passion, it still felt good to lay here beside him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked carefully, his body tense as if to be prepared for a necessary escape.

"Nothing much…. You?" I asked calmly.

His body relaxed a bit.

"Kind of nervous about the date Friday…"

He leisurely looked up at me, a hint of longing in his glistening blue eyes. I sensed there was something he wasn't telling me. But at this point I didn't really give a damn.

"Buttercup….?"

I looked up at him in anticipation, urging him to continue.

"I… I didn't mean to steal your title… I was just kind of… trying to impress you…." He clarified reluctantly.

Those were words that I thought could never come out of Mitch's mouth. This couldn't have been the same narcissistic, smart-ass, egotistical bastard that I knew. This Mitch was sensitive, and actually had thoughts running through the brain I thought was nonexistent. Still wasn't impressed.

He swallowed, and then glanced up at me. I purposely avoided his eye contact. After about five minutes of silence and tranquility, I sighed.

"Well… I'm gonna go home now…?"

"I'll help you down," he suggested as he gently took my hand.

"I got it! Damn, you act like I'm handicap or cripple!" I scoffed as I recklessly leaped onto the ground.

"What kind of dumbass are you? You could have broken your ankle!"

Mitch was back. The _real _Mitch was back.

"Dipshit! I know what I'm doing!"

"Okay, whatever you say," he replied sarcastically as he came down from the tree branch.

I scowled at him.

"You can't intimidate me, Butter-butt," he replied as he lifted me into his arms bridal-style.

"What the –"

"Shut up."

"Where are we going?"

"What do you think?"

I thought a moment.

"You know where I live?"

"Let's just say that Bella told me some stuff."

"Jerk-off!"

"Bitch."

I closed my mouth, more out of astonishment than fear or timidity.

It was finally Friday. Mitch was supposed to be taking me on a surprise date. I couldn't understand why I was even the slightest bit anxious—he is just a guy, after all. But, I had to admit – there was a part of me that felt that he was different at the very most.

Walking into my room, Blossom noticed my outfit. It wasn't anything fancy at all – normal clothes for me. It was just the fact that I was dressed at all and wasn't sleep or at the least in my pajamas.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I turned down the music blaring through the speakers and turned to her.

"What did you say?"

"Where are you going?" she repeated.

"Uhh… out?" I answered vaguely.

She walked over to me and sat down on my bed.

"Look. It seems like you're getting home later and later. Where have you been going these past couple of days?" she ranted, giving me a stern, solemn look.

Hearing Blossom's lecture, Bubbles walked in and plopped on the bed beside us.

"Buttercup, where are you going?" she asked, more out of curiosity than worry.

"Just out."

"It won't be long…" I assured.

"Just tell us what you've been doing. You can trust us," Blossom insisted calmly.

I cleared my throat.

"Well… there's this new guy Hanna introduced me to… his name is Mitch… and we had a small bet, I lost, now I have to go on a retarded date with him."

"Finally! Buttercup's finally not a tomboy!" they screeched in unison.

"I'm not gonna change my ways for him! I'm still rough and tough! No feelings for him what so ever. Just mutual acquaintances."

"You're in denial."

"Whatever."

Then, suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"That's him," I said quietly.

Blossom and Bubbles sprinted to the door, leaving a trail of pink and baby blue behind as I nervously followed. When they opened the door, I was just walking into the room.

"Hey, Mitch. We're Buttercup's sisters," Bubbles greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you," he replied.

"Let's get this over with," I said, walking to the doorway.

He smirked when he saw me, his royal blue eyes glistening.

"Well, just text us when you're coming home," Blossom said before closing the door.

We walked towards the driveway. I looked down at my neon green Converse as the grass crunched beneath my feet.

"Got a bike?" he asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Just go get it."

I turned to get my neon paint splattered bike and came back suspiciously. Then, his tall, ruby-red bicycle caught my eye.

"Is it fast?" I asked in awe.

"Nope—it's _freakin' rad."_

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Follow me, Butters," he directed me as he hopped onto his bike.

I steadied myself onto my bike and pedaled fast to catch up with him. We rode past the park where frisky, adolescent children were playing and romping in the warm breeze. As I turned my gaze from the park that brought back memories of my childhood fighting crime, I spotted a child crying alone, sitting in a corner—far away from the other children.

Instinctively, I rode over to the side of the road and laid my bike down. Noticing that I was no longer behind him, Mitch pulled over in silence. I may have been tough, but I've always had a soft spot for kids.


	4. Who's your Daddy?

I sat beside the sobbing child and pretended to cry – a trick I had adopted from Bubbles' babysitting little kids. The little boy let out a sniffle and managed to choke out:

"… Why are you crying?"

I looked up at him and sniffled, too.

"I can't tell you unless you tell me why you're crying first."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he hid his face with his arms. I gently touched his chin and lifted it up, wiping his tears with my thumb.

"Hey, you. Will you please tell me why you're upset?" I requested calmly.

"Well… these kids at the park wouldn't let me play with them… and they were being mean to me… so I left…"

I glanced up at Mitch, who was grinning slightly at my kind gesture. I playfully nudged the kid's arms with my elbow.

"We'll play with you. Come on."

I held his hand and led him to my bike.

"I'll even let you drive."

His almond-brown eyes lit up as I lightly eased him onto the seat.

_**Mitch's Point of View –**_

This girl was amazing. I would have never known that Buttercup could be so…. Nurturing… so motherly… Here she was, offering a total stranger her warm hospitality out of sheer, honest compassion.

I followed her slowly as she guided the boy along on her bike. When we reached the park, Buttercup lifted the child from the seat and placed him on the ground. She poked him in his cheek and he giggled. It was as if they had known each other forever.

"Oh, look! Can we go on the slides? And play hide and seek?" the boy requested joyously. Buttercup smiled at me. Whoa. That was a first.

"Do you want to?" she asked, her olive green eyes twinkling with hope. I couldn't help but say yes.

After five rounds of hide and seek, a game of duck-duck-goose, tag, dodge ball, and capture the flag, we were all sitting on the cool grass, gazing up at the pink sky.

"This was a fun day mom and dad – I mean…" the boy started. He blushed, realizing his mistake. But he didn't bother to correct himself.

I looked over at Buttercup, who was no grinning slightly as her cheeks flushed a rosy swirl of pink.

_**Blossom's Point of View –**_

I impatiently paced back and forth in Bubbles' room as she studied me with me with a worried expression on her face. I let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed onto one of the plush beanbags.

"It's been hours since they left!" I exclaimed, repeatedly glancing at the sky blue clock on the wall.

"It's not that late, Blossom – calm down. This is her first date. You should be happy for her," Bubbles reluctantly replied. She began to say something else, but faltered.

"I know, but there's something about him that's so… can't think of the word, but I don't like it."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! He's not my type…"

"What is your type?"

"Intelligent, witty, logical…"

"How do you know he's none of those?"

"Because if he was, Buttercup wouldn't be interested in him!"

Bubbles sighed, tugging on her freshly washed, coconut scented hair.

"What about him make you think that he's… you know… not right?" she finally inquired, patiently waiting for my response.

I contemplated for a moment, my full pink lips formed into the 'smart girl pout' that I was known for.

"I honestly don't know. It's not anything I could immediately place a finger on, nothing I can fathom just by looking at him – and that bothers me. I fear what I don't know… but Buttercup is reckless. I'm afraid that she'll do something rash or foolish."

Bubbles blinked as she thought about what I just said.

"Buttercup – I'm sure – would tell us if something was wrong."

"Okay… I assume that she would."

Though, I knew I didn't. Bubbles was very tender and gentle – she would tell immediately if something was off. I was the levelheaded one of us – before I alerted my sisters, I would carefully analyze the situation and possible outcomes. Buttercup, however, was the irrational one. She would never tell us if something went wrong – rather, she would try to assess the situation herself, since she despised weakness or vulnerability.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang through my thoughts. I raced to the door, Bubbles not far behind. I ripped the locks ajar and opened the door to see Buttercup and Mitch in front of me.

_**Bubbles' Point of View –**_

"Buttercup, you're home!" I exclaimed, excited to hear about all the details. She simply blushed. So unlike her.

"Well, see you at school. Later," Mitch said, flipping the hair out of his piercing blue eyes.

"Bye," she said as he turned to leave.

Before she could get another word in, I grabbed her by the wrist and swept her into my room and propped her onto my sky blue bed comforter with white clouds just as Blossom walked in.

"What happened? Was it romantic? Did you go to the movies? Did you go watch the sunset? Did he buy you stuff? Did you buy him stuff? Did you get your first kiss?"

Questions rolled off of my tongue and rushed through my lips as I jumped on the bed hysterically.

"Calm down, Bubbles!" Blossom snapped.

I sheepishly sat down and waited patiently for Buttercup to explain.

She told the story vaguely and left out many details, but I didn't mind much. I felt happy for my sister. After Blossom went to bed, Buttercup tapped me on my shoulder as I was writing in my diary. I looked up, surprised at first, but my shock quickly formed into a smile. She looked embarrassed, ashamed even.

"Well…. Bubbles, you can't tell Blossom, promise?"

"Promise."

She sat on my bed and I listened intently as she retold the story in clearer detail. I grinned in content when she told me about the lost child calling her his 'mommy.'

When she was done, she left out of my room happily. I let out a lighthearted sigh as I turned off my lamp and tugged the covers over my shoulders.


	5. But Zombies Are Cool!

_**Buttercup's Point of View –**_

Today was Tuesday, the second week of school. I was impatiently waiting for Hanna and her mom to come pick me up when the doorbell rang.

"Sweetie, is that Hanna?" my mom called from the sofa.

I opened the door.

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"Hey, you!" Hanna greeted, giving me a quick hug.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it into my pocket, along with my money, and followed her to mom's Escalade.

"Hey Mrs. Lawson," I said to her mom as I climbed into the backseat.

"Hey, sweetie."

She had the same creamy complexion as Hanna along with frosty blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

"Hey, BC!"

I turned to my left to see Bella, grinning bashfully.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know you were coming," I replied.

When we pulled up to the Evergrande Mall, Hanna's mom dropped us off at the entrance before hesitantly driving off.

As we walked past the food court, I asked:

"Where do you wanna go first?"

"My fishnet gloves ripped yesterday, so let's go to Hot Topic," Bella recommended.

Hanna shrugged in agreement.

"So… what happened?" Bella asked as she examined the assortment of gloves.

"What do you mean?" I replied nervously.

"At the date, dipshit," Hanna said, lifting a Far East Movement tee shirt to her torso. In pink letters, it read: 'Fly Like a G6.'

"Oh—cute shirt. I love Far East Movement. I might buy it," I choked out as a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Shut up and tell us already," Bella ordered.

I sighed and retold the story as I retold to Bubbles.

"Aww… BC's a mommy now?"

"Whatever. I was just helping him. He was lost," I said defensively.

"I think you and Mitch would be cute together," Hanna suggested.

"As if! I'm not even interested."

"You're in denial," Bella replied in a singsong voice.

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Am not! He isn't my type…"

"You don't know that," Hanna responded.

"Yea, I do, actually. How would you know?"

Hanna raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine – you win. I just wish you'd give the kid a chance."

I pondered the idea for a moment. The thought of becoming more than friends amused me. A slight grin formed over my face.

"You two are just alike, but you're too much of a dumbass to notice," Bella stated as the cashier handed over her bag.

"What do you mean by that?" I scoffed as we walked out of the store.

"Need I make a list?"

"We're not alike!"

"If you would let me explain…"

I impatiently waited for her reply and lowered my head. She smiled before starting.

"Well, you're both stubborn and defiant… you're both kind of cold on the outside but also bad-tempered…on the inside, you're both really affectionate and talented… you both have complex personalities and you both are unpredictable."

Whoa. That was a long list. I blinked for a moment, in profound thought.

"See, look! You even both have the same look on your face when you're pretending that you're thinking! You can cut it out, though. We all know it's nothing in there," Hanna pointed out jokingly.

After seeing the death glare I shot at her, she raised her hands in surrender.

"Kidding… but really—both of you really are artistic and creative… and very intuitive."

I raised my eyebrow, both out of contemplation and me not knowing what the hell intuition was.

Before I could open my mouth to protest, they dragged me into American Eagle.

Today was Wednesday, 5:00am. I yawned and groaned in aggravation before rolling out of my messy, comfortable bed. I crept over groggily to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

About forty-five minutes later, I was fully dressed. I had my long, layered hair in a side ponytail, teased at the top, with my glossy side bangs grazing my eyelashes. I had an oversized pullover hoodie that was gray and black over my skinny jeans with gray and white graffiti Converse.

I was too exhausted from yesterday to really do anything fancy. As I slouched down on my bed, Bubbles sashayed into my room, gingerly stepping over the shoelaces and video games strewn and scattered onto the ground. Her honey blonde hair fell down her back and shimmered a slight golden in the sunlight that radiated through my window.

As usual, she looked gorgeous. With her sun-kissed hair, her glistening teal eyes, and her smooth, tan skin, she looked as if she was from California.

"I see somebody's sleepy," she teased in a singsong voice, grinning widely.

I yawned to further prove her point. She simply nodded understandingly as Blossom, like the motherly sister she was, called us down to the kitchen. Grabbing my key chain necklace and throwing it over my head, I switched off the light and followed Bubbles down the stairs. Blossom was standing beside the door impatiently, repeatedly glancing up at the clock.

"Finally! You know, you guys either need to take less time getting ready or get up earlier," she scolded when we arrived. I felt my rage build up inside of me.

"Is that all you do all day, everyday? You just love to tell everybody else off and feel that you're perfect, huh? Besides—I only take around an hour to get ready at the _most!" _I protested angrily.

She sighed in exasperation and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down before she said anything she would regret.

"Must you be so aggressive? Calm down, will you?" she retorted, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Where's Bubbles?"

I reluctantly shifted my gaze around the room and snorted. Bubbles wasn't in there. She must have slipped off the fix her makeup.

"Ugh! I'm about to leave – _you _can wait for her!"

And with that, I marched outside and slammed the door behind me. I could still hear her ranting about how I have no sense of responsibility or how I'm never accountable for my actions. Whatever the hell that means.

I picked up my pace a bit until I reached the front gates. I walked around wearily to our table.

"… So my mom grounded me because my jackass brother broke the damn glass table…" I heard Melvin say. He must have been telling a story.

"Buttercup!" Butch exclaimed as we met eyes. I grinned slowly, my eyes dreamy, eyelids heavy, my mind anywhere but school. I was so groggy that I barely noticed Butch slapping me on my back after executing our secret handshake, one that we had made up in the fourth grade.

"Whoa, BC. Rough night?" Melvin asked sympathetically, his red and black cap turned backwards.

"I don't even know…"

I sat down beside Hanna and Butch, Mitch diagonal from my left. I glanced at him, and then looked away, embarrassed. I must have looked pretty frightening to him with my pale skin and bags under my eyes. When I looked back up at him, he smiled. I blushed a rosy pink before turning my gaze elsewhere.

Melvin hesitantly continued with his story, his expression of concern unwavering.

"I can't take it! Can't take it anymore! Dammit, BC! Why do you have to look so miserable?" he suddenly screamed, startling everyone. He snatched his hat off of his head, exposing his disheveled, mocha brown hair. He threw his hat over my head and turned it backwards.

"That's better. You don't look like a zombie anymore," he replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

"But zombies are cool!" Bella protested. We all laughed as the bell rang.

I lazily slumped over to the entrance as Butch and Melvin whizzed by on their skateboards.

"You gonna be alright?" Hanna asked, her mouth formed into a distressed frown.

I simply nodded in reply as I turned to my locker to retrieve my books. Not that I would be paying attention, anyway. The only class I liked was P.E.

If that even qualifies.


	6. A New Champion

I trudged along to English class and sank down into an empty seat in the far back. Mr. Stephenson had just begun roll call. I rested my head on the desk and began to drift off…

"Buttercup Utonium!"

I jerked my head up and hit it against something. The whole class exploded in laughter. I looked up to see Mr. Stephenson holding his bloody nose, grimacing with pain.

"Sorry," I mumbled before simply lowering my head.

"I'll be right back, class—remain calm! It shall only be a minute!" the teacher ordered as he rushed out of the door.

As the uproar of laughter began to die down to quiet giggles, I grabbed my lime green iPod out of my binder and plugged in the earplugs, closing the rest of the world out. I grinned as one of my favorite songs came on. I closed my eyes and hummed along, drifting off into my own imagination…

[ . . .**Rocketeer by Far east Movement**. . . ]

_**Here we go…**_

_**Come with me…**_

_**There's a world out there that we should see**_

_**Take my hand…**_

_**Close your eyes…**_

_**With you right here I'm a rocketeer**_

_**Let's fly …**_

_**Up, up here we go**_

_**Up, up here we go**_

_**Let's fly…**_

_**Up, up here we go**_

_**Where we stop nobody knows**_

_**Where we go we don't need roads**_

_**And where we stop nobody knows**_

… _**To the stars if you really want it…**_

_**Got-got a jetpack with your **_

_**name on it **_

_**Above the clouds in the clouds in the atmosphere**_

_**Say the words and we outta here**_

_**Hold my hand if you're feeling scared**_

… _**We flying up-up outta here …**_

_**Here we go…**_

_**Come with me…**_

_**There's a world out there that we should see**_

_**Take my hand…**_

_**Close your eyes…**_

_**With you right here I'm a rocketeer**_

_**Let's Fly …**_

Suddenly a firm tap on my shoulder awakened me from my dream.

'_I must have fallen asleep…' _I thought. I looked up to see Mr. Stephenson, a deep frown underneath his bandaged nose.

"Miss Utonium, electronic devices are not allowed in the classroom."

I scoffed at him as I reluctantly placed my iPod back into my binder.

* * *

As I sat down with my lunch tray by Hanna and Bella, my mind kept tracing back to the dream in English. _'Was I asleep? Was I simply daydreaming? Did it have a meaning? Or was it all an illusion, a hallucination, due to my dreary mind? Did it have a significant meaning? I couldn't even fully remember the whole dream, just tiny fragments._

"Uhh… Buttercup? You okay?" Butch asked, his concerned voice shattering my thoughts.

"Ohhh… huh? Yeah, yeah—I'm alright," I answered groggily.

"You sure? You dozed off in English today," Mitch said.

_So it was a dream._

"She was probably tired. If she says she's okay, then she's okay," Melvin said, smiling.

" She's tough."

I attempted to grin a bit.

"Besides… I bet she'll be back in action in P.E.

I think we're playing dodge ball today…"

My eyes lit up at the thought of P.E.

As I mentioned previously, I loved P.E.

It was the only class I ever enjoyed. And I was _tough._ The guys all wanted me on their teams. The girls were all pretty frightened. But most of them were scrawny and only cared about their makeup and hair. So they got their asses handed to them.

The bell rang, somewhat startling me. I languidly rose from my seat and headed for the double-doors.

* * *

_**The Dream -**_

_I looked up at the cool, midnight sky. The moon was glistening a vibrant, frosty white, the stars dancing around the moon in an unknown rhythm, a rhythm that the gentle breeze whispered of, a rhythm of harmony._

"_Are you ready?"_

_I turned my head slightly to the voice, a familiar voice, a voice that soothed and calmed me._

_The owner of the voice I could not see, due to the light mist surrounding the roof of which we were standing on. I could, however, make out a head of full raven hair, rustling in the cool breeze._

_Then, he lifted himself from the surface, floating over towards the edge of the building. He looked back at me, silently pleading, urging me to follow. And I did follow. He took my hand in his, and we soared into the night, flew as if we had done it all our lives._

_But something was wrong. Through the happiness and excitement and euphoric bliss, something was off. _

_The light mist we had easily soared through now became thicker, suffocating. It was an obstacle that was rather difficult, near impossible. Instead of leading us through the fog, he fell. __**We **__fell. Spiraling down faster and faster… for an unknown reason… it couldn't have been the fog. It was something significant, more meaningful than I could comprehend. But I couldn't understand…_

_

* * *

_

**Mitch's Point of View –**

I glanced over nervously at Buttercup. Though I barely know her, I know that she's been acting strange today. Her head was slightly turned to the left to where I could clearly view her face, her cheeks twitched as she mumbled unknown words, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation, her expression troubled. Then the bell rang.

She frowned, indicating that she was disturbed, but was still asleep. I got up and shook her gently. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Then, remembering that it was time for P.E., she shot out of her seat and out of the door, leaving a trail of papers and assignments behind. I smirked after her.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View –**

I darted out of the changing rooms and into the gymnasium, wearing my gray Soffe shorts and my navy blue tee shirt. About five minutes later, everybody else reluctantly slumped out of the changing rooms in their gray and navy gym uniforms. I was about the only girl actually excited for this period.

After Coach Martin assigned teams, I rushed to my position. I was slightly annoyed that I wasn't the one throwing the ball, but I was soon content.

Marcus Simmons launched the ball towards my direction. I arched my back and flipped over the ball, showcasing my skills, challenging him to return my determination.

"You missed me!' I teased.

Marcus' face reddened from frustration as he served another ball. I dropped down low and rolled over to the right.

"Aw, Marcus! Too bad!"

After several more failed attempts, Marcus blew up.

"I give up! She's too quick!" he snarled, throwing the ball down in impatience.

"You can't quit! Buttercup isn't the only person in the game! You quit my class, you fail!" Coach Martin argued after blowing his whistle.

"Everybody has tagged everybody! Nobody has tagged Buttercup! _Nobody! Ever!_" Marcus whined heatedly.

"Well I guess—"

"I can get her out."

Everyone but me looked in the direction of the voice. I was furious. And, sure enough, it had to be Mitch.

"Get real, Mitch!" Marcus sneered.

Mitch had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked and lifted a ball.

"Everyone else either sit on the sidelines or go wash up," Coach Martin demanded. No one dared to go to the showers. They all sat down in silence, watching intently, the majority of the students relieved of the change of plans.

And with that, the game began.

Mitch hurled the ball at me. I swiftly sprang over to the right as the ball bounced against the wall behind me. I retrieved it and tossed it back at him.

"Surely you can do better, huh Mitch?"

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he heaved another ball towards me. My arrogance caught up with me when I was caught off guard. I dove for the left side just as the ball nearly grazed my foot. He was pretty good.

But not good enough.

The game continued like this for fifteen minutes. He would throw, I would dodge—in that order, in repeated cycles.

Mitch lobbed the final ball at me. I bounded onto my left side, and upon seeing another ball flying towards me, I faked a right turn, then swiveled to my left, certain that I was clear out of the way.

_That_ was where I made my mistake. The ball shot left in my direction and thumped against my head. I flipped over from the impact and landed on my stomach.

The rest of the students gazed in awe, obviously dumbfounded and astonished. He simply smirked back like the little arrogant bastard he was.

"Mitch is awesome!"

"Nobody has ever gotten BC out before!"

"Mitch, you're amazing!"

The praises he received made me sick to my stomach, nauseous with envy and resentment. Here I was, the undisputed dodge ball champion, defeated by a novice. Clearly I had underestimated him.

'_No,' _I thought to myself.

'_He cheated. Nobody beats BC, Buttercup Utonium, a __**Powerpuff **__girl, without cheating. The nerve of this asshole!'_

At the same time, I couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of him. To defeat Buttercup Utonium was a definite accomplishment. And, even if he did cheat, he still had the _nerve _and the _intelligence _to actually go through with it without being caught! I smirked to myself.

Maybe he wasn't so worthless after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The dream I was explaining was the one that Buttercup had in English, based off of the song Rocketeer.

Remember that dream because it's a form of foreshadowing the latter events to come! Stay alert and look for others, too. ;]


	7. Emerald Betrayal

**Author's Note: **If you want a point of view from a certain character, just ask! Any character, as long as they have actual significance to the story. :3

"He couldn't have cheated, Buttercup. Maybe he just has skills and isn't scared of you."

"But that's _impossible, _Blossom!"

"Well, maybe he made impossible _possible_."

"Shut up, Bubbles!" Blossom and I shouted in unison. She held her stuffed, amethyst colored octopus, Octi, and snuggled beneath the pink covers of Blossom's bed.

"I think you should at least give him a chance, though."

"Why, Bubbles? Can't you see that he's beneath me?"

"I half-heartedly agree, Bubbs. Butch would be much better for her."

I turned to Blossom.

"What the hell? Butch is my _friend, _I'm not gonna screw that up!"

"Has Butch ever _had _a girlfriend?"

"I'm sure he has. Sluts, too."

Blossom sighed, probably due to my choice of words I used to describe Butch's exes. But I call it like I see it.

"Mitch seems more like BC's type if she would stop being so stubborn…"

"Bubbles, you wouldn't know!"

She sighed.

"So what are you gonna do?" Blossom asked finally.

"I'm gonna beat him in his own game, that's what! He thinks he can just waltz up here, a _new _kid, steal my friends, and steal my title? Bull crap!" I snarled, already plotting revenge in my mind.

"Don't do anything drastic, Buttercup. You don't know what his intentions are," Blossom warned. Was she taking up for him, too? Apparently, Bubbles had the same puzzled expression on her face. But wasn't she also defending him? What the hell?

"Oh, trust me, I won't."

I smirked mischievously.

**Unknown Point of View –**

_I don't like him. I despise him. But I couldn't understand why._

_I don't see what's so damn great about him. Anything he can do, I can do __**ten **__times better! Buttercup's becoming so distant from me lately. All she does is hang out with that __**bastard!**_

_And this isn't normal behavior from me. I can get any girl I want! Dammit, girls love me! But it's different with Buttercup. I've always had a crush on her, but she's too strung up on that __**bastard **__to give a rat's ass. _

It's something about him. He seems untrustworthy. He wouldn't care if he hurt her. Wait a minute, why am I being so envious, anyway? If this is what makes BC happy, then I'll be, at the very least, neutral towards him. But he won't make her happy. This I know for sure. Why can't she see it?

**Buttercup's Point of View –**

I sat impatiently on the doorsteps, repeatedly glancing both ways. I put my head down in my hands. _'Where the hell is he?'_

Then, I saw him. He walked towards the steps and sat down beside me.

"Hey Buttercup."

"Hey Mitch."

He sighed and clasped his hands together, anxiously twiddling his thumbs.

"We need to talk."

"I know that much, dipshit."

He glared at me for a moment. But his cold expression turned into the sly smirk that made me sick.

"Let's make a truce."

I looked up at him curiously, suspiciously.

"What kind of truce are you talking about?"

"Well, pissing you off is fun and all, but it's not enough."

I waited for him to continue.

"… so I was hoping to put this all behind us and just… move on… "

"Where are you going with this?" I interrupted hastily.

"I wanna be your friend. Maybe with benefits…."

"Forget the benefits and you've got yourself a deal."

Mitch laughed, a cocky _arrogant _laugh that I hated.

"You're a tough one. But that's why I like you, right?"

I shrugged.

"Meet me at the mall Friday. Be there before nine."

And with that, he turned from me and walked away.

I smiled after him, a devious glisten in my eyes.

"Conceited _bastard."_

**At the Evergrande Mall, Friday, 6:00pm. –**

"Let's go to Spencer's," Melvin suggested, his red Nike blazers squeaking against the freshly polished floors.

"Um, no. Let's go to Claire's," Bella protested, sipping a bit of her strawberry slushie.

"Hell no! Claire's is too girly and prissy and shit."

"Spencer's is a store for pedophiles and perverted, dirty old men! Have you _seen _the back of that store?" Bella retorted. Melvin laughed.

"That's why I go there."

"Freak." She playfully punched him in his arm. Melvin gave Butch some dap (in their little guy code book, dap is a form of a handshake, given when one of them makes a perverted joke or something of the sort), and then snorted another laugh.

"Spencer's it is."

I couldn't care less—I was having a blast regardless. I was resting on Butch's back, my legs wrapped around his waist. Who said we couldn't play a one-sided version of leapfrog every once in a while?

"You're gonna have to get off," Butch said as we approached the store.

I leaped off of his back and landed on my feet.

"EWW MELVIN—GROSS!" Hanna screamed.

I turned my head just as Hanna slapped a small, purple package out of Melvin's hand.

"She's scared of a condom, dude," Melvin reported to Butch, laughing as Hanna screeched at him.

Butch laughed hysterically, joining Melvin over by the hat selection. I walked over to Hanna and Bella by the shelves.

"This store is disgusting," Bella said as she gawked at the material.

"Tell me about it."

"We should go over by them and make sure they don't steal any candy thongs or something."

We walked towards the hat rack and I stopped in my tracks.

"Which hat are you getting?" I asked Butch.

"The South Park Kenny hat."

I frowned.

" You would look so much better with the Family Guy Stewie hat."

He pouted, then glanced at both hats, and then looked back up at me.

"South Park owns Family Guy. Kenny hat!"

I saw the challenging glint in his eyes and smirked, knowing what this would turn into.

"But Family Guy is rad and South Park is sad, so Stewie!"

"Kenny!"

"Stewie!"

"Kenny"

"Stewie!"

"Stewie!"

"Ken—wait that's not fair! Stewie!"

"BUTTERCUUUP!"

"What the hell, Butch?"

"The hats are tearing us apart!"

"You're right! I'm sorry buddy!"

I gave him a long bear hug and smiled as we walked to the counter.

"Cool… You're getting the Kenny hat, Butch?" Melvin asked nonchalantly.

"What? Butch is getting the Stewie hat what are you talking about?" I asked. Then, I saw the thing.

"Kenny!"

"Stewie!"

"Kenny!"

"Stewie!"

"Kenny!"

"Stewie—wait!"

Butch looked confused.

"It's tearing us apart again!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" he gasped as he pulled me into another hug.

"I'll buy both hats," he added, handing the cashier a wad of money.

We walked out of the store, Butch proudly putting on the Stewie hat.

"See, you look so awesome now," I complimented, admiring his appearance.

"I know. It's bringing us closer together!"

I gave him another hug and closed my eyes, savoring his warmth.

I didn't even notice him exchanging the Stewie hat for the Kenny hat, slipping the original one off and placing it into the bag.

When I finally opened my eyes, I gasped.

"Ewww, Kenny hat!"

And with that, I grabbed it from his head and took off.

"Hey, no fair!" he screamed jokingly as he ran after me. The others all sat around a table in the food court, knowing that it was futile to chase Butch and I during one of our games.

I bolted around past Claire's and raced towards PacSun when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you fu—"

I looked up to see a flustered Mitch, glaring down at me.

"I was looking for you."

"Well, she's with me."

Mitch sneered at Butch. Butch simply scoffed back at him, an intimidating side of Butch I had only seen twice before. This could turn ugly.

"Okay, Mitch, what do you want?" I asked, trying to settle the situation to the best of my ability. If my powers were necessary, then that was my next option.

"You seem to have forgotten our little agreement."

Butch looked at me, a look of hurt and betrayal washing over his solemn, innocent face.

"Oh…"

I returned my gaze to Butch, a look of bewilderment and deception in his forest green eyes. I felt guilty and knew that I had broken Commandment Five of our Code Book of Friendship that we formed in the fourth grade:

Thou Shalt Not Break Thy Loyalty.

"Butch… I'll see you guys tomorrow—"

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to explain to me… I understand. Have fun, _buddy."_

His voice cracked at the word '_buddy.'_

He tried hard to keep a smile on his face, tried hard to keep up his front,

not wanting me to feel like I had affected him in any way.

He reached up to take back his hat, still smiling weakly.

I wondered why he was acting so strange lately. And with that, he sped off, past the food court, out into the parking lot. Wonder where he was going.

**Butch's Point of View –**

That _bastard! _

I shoved my hands into my pockets, fiddling around until I felt what I was looking for. I pulled it out of my pockets and stared at it, pure hatred and pain clouding over my vision, choking my breath, glazing over my eyes.

It was a Best Friends Forever Spongebob Squarepants rubber band bracelet. I knew that she was obsessed with Spongebob. We would watch marathons of it, together, in the fourth grade. I had a matching one on at this very moment, but she never noticed, or she didn't care. I peered at the yellow rubber band as the memories filled back into my mind. The _hatred. _The _resentment. _The _envy._

With a deep growl of rage, I launched the now meaningless rubber band into the street, watching intently as a Ford Expedition scramble over it, watching as it ripped in two like my heart did not too long ago. How could she possibly not see that she was my life? Of course she wouldn't notice. How could I blame this on the one I loved dearly? It wasn't her fault. _I _was the one who hid my feelings from her. And now I felt the consequences. A feeling of emptiness. _Loneliness. _

I had no idea where I was going, nor did I care. I pulled my hood over my head as the tears trickled down my cheeks, as the memories flooded my thoughts _again. _

I was so _foolish. _I've always been the friend – nothing more, nothing less. Why would this change now? She only saw me as someone to have fun with, not someone to hold at night. _I'm so foolish. So, so foolish._

She always complains that there are no good guys that treat her right out there, no guys that are worth her time, when I'm always right by her side, hanging on her every word, wondering what it would take for her to see _Butch_. Not the 'there's-my-friend' Butch, but the 'I-love-him-he's-my-everything' Butch.

_Who won't she give me a chance?_

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I angered anyone with the "Family Guy vs. South Park" thing. I just thought that it would be funny. :D

And sorry if I angered any "ButtercupxButch" fans. This is only a small part of the plot, trust me, it's worth it when you get to the end! ;]

Keep that in mind, don't give up on me just yet! :D


	8. Tick Tock on the Clock

**Buttercup's Point of View (At the Mall With Mitch) –**

"So what did you want, Mitch?" I asked as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I wanted to show you a little something."

I nodded slowly, guessing what he could possibly want to show me. He noticed my curious expression and grinned. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"You have a car?" I suddenly asked. He smirked. This couldn't be good.

"It's more like my dad's car."

"Oh…"

What was I doing? Am I losing my mind? I barely know Mitch, and here I am, about to hitch a ride with him, going to some mystery place! Professor would kill me—that is, if Blossom didn't first.

"Get in."

I looked up to see a huge, onyx black Avalanche (type of vehicle) with frosty white rims. The tires were so damn huge; I didn't even know how to get in!

Upon seeing my perplexed expression, Mitch chuckled as he lifted me by my waist. I let out a startled yelp as he elevated me into my seat.

"You okay?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, yeah—wait. Do you know how to drive?"

"…Yeah."

His hesitation to answer my question made me slightly apprehensive. But I liked a good thrill every once in a while.

He walked over to the driver's seat and hopped in, sticking the key into the ignition. He grabbed his iPod and plugged it in, turning the volume up.

"Hope you like 3OH!3," he said, winking.

I bobbed along to the beat of the song as he whipped out of the parking lot. His driving scared me a bit, considering the fact that he sped past about three red lights before we got to our destination. I looked out of the glossy window. We were at some kind of club.

"Ever been here before?" he asked, cutting off the engine.

"Never been in a club. What is this place?"

"The Expressway. It's pretty fun."

That last sentence chilled me a bit.

"How'd you even get in?"

He grinned deviously and pulled a card out of his pocket, holding it out for me to marvel at it.

"Fake ID. What are you, BC? A rookie?"

"Please. That's not _that _bad. I've done things much worse," I boasted. He snorted a laugh before opening his car door.

"We'll see about that, Butter-butt."

I rolled my eyes at him and slammed the car door open and hopped out.

"How am I gonna get in?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell them you're with me."

I shrugged and followed him to the entrance. A huge bodyguard clad in a black and white tuxedo with dark sunglasses.

"Hey, Rob. She's with me," Mitch said to the man, handing him a twenty-dollar bill. Wonder where he got that? Huh.

"Alright, Mitch, you're in."

Mitch grabbed me by my wrist and gently pulled me into the club. It had flashing, neon blue lights on the ceiling. The music was blaring the song 'Get Crazy' by LMFAO.

Surrounding us were hundreds of gyrating people, moving and grinding against one another to the rhythm. He pulled me over to the bar and I sat down on one of the blue and black stools.

"Mitch! What can I get for you and your lady tonight? Anything—on the house!" the bartender greeted as he leaned over the bar, winking at me. How old was this guy, anyway?

"What do you want, Buttercup?" Mitch asked.

"Nothing. I'm not thirsty."

He chuckled.

"Surely you aren't afraid of a little drink, huh?" he taunted.

"No, I just know better than that."

"Suit yourself," he sneered.

"Dylan, I'll have the regular."

"Alright, Mitch, Coming right up."

And with that, the bartender turned to prepare Mitch's drink.

"What is the 'regular' for you, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, just something to get the load off my mind."

I shuddered at what his words meant. I just hoped that he wouldn't get drunk. Not tonight, anyway. I had always heard about tales of people drunk driving and what happened afterward.

When the bartender arrived, he slammed the glass on the table in front of Mitch. Mitch brought the glass to his lips and took a long, hard swig.

"Having fun there?" I asked sarcastically when he finally set the glass down.

"Not as much as I _could _be having."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

He took the whole damn glass to the head, bottoms up, before placing the empty glass back on the table, smiling like a goon.

"I mean the kind of fun we could be having on the dance floor."

And with that, he snatched me up by my wrist, squeezing until it hurt a bit. When we got to the dance floor he let me go, turned me around, and gripped me by my waist firmly. As the beat sped up, he began rolling his pelvis towards mine, holding me close so I couldn't escape. How much was in that drink, anyway?

"You like this, don't you?" he breathed into my ear, the smell of alcohol burning my nostrils.

"Not really."

He cupped my thighs in each of his hands and grinded his way down, then crept back up, his body never leaving mine, and licked my earlobe.

"What the fuck is your problem, Mitch?" I asked, pushing him away.

"Just let loose, babe. You're too stiff."

I began to fire a punch straight at his jaw, but he grabbed my fist with his large hand, gripping down as hard as he could. I let out a gasp of pain as he let my hand go before grabbing my butt and pulling me closer to him. When our face was just barely an inch apart, he closed the short distance and pressed our lips together. His tongue pried my mouth open and explored every crevice, pushing us closer together until we couldn't get any closer. The taste of alcohol nearly made me throw up. The scent and the taste were so strong—no _wonder _the kid was on cloud nine.

When he finally let me go, I stumbled back a bit, bumping into a nearby table.

"Mitch—I need to go. Now."

"No you don't," he replied as he stumbled towards me.

"Mitch, stop it! You—"

Mitch suddenly pushed me on top of the table and forced my legs open, leaning on top of me, in between my legs.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted, kicking and flailing wildly. He pressed me against the table and began to tug at the bottom of my shirt, a goofy smile plastered on his face, flicking his tongue against his lips.

I reached up and punched him in the side of his jaw, causing him to stagger backwards. I tried to get up from the table and run, but his firm grip closed onto my wrist. I looked up at him, my eyes desperate.

"Let me go, Mitch! Please!"

He smirked and pinned me up to the wall.

"Why are you being such a _bitch, _Buttercup? Damn!"

I scowled at him and kicked him in his crotch, wasting no time to watch him topple backwards clumsily into a chair. I darted off for the exit and ran hard and fast until I was far away from the Expressway. Gasping for air, I sat down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. It was pretty dark, and clouds were beginning to roll in. A barely audible, low rumble of thunder threatened a rainstorm. _Great._

I looked around to make sure no one was around. And then, seeing that no one would be out this late, I took off into the dark gray sky, leaving a strip of lime green against the colorless background. The thought of getting away from Mitch's drunken ass accelerated my speed farther and farther until I reached my window. Thinking that I was safe, I flew in and landed on my bed.

"And just where were you?"

Dammit.

I turned to a furious Blossom and a worried Bubbles. The tearstains on her pink cheeks indicated that she had been crying.

"I was just—"

"Do you know how late it is?"

"No…I was-"

"It's 1:06, Buttercup! Where the _hell _were you?" Bubbles screamed, her voice shrill and frightened.

"I didn't know it was that late! Damn!"

"Answer the damn question!" Bubbles squealed, throwing Octi down and stepping up to me, more tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt horrible, making Bubbles worried and scared like this. She was usually so happy, so peaceful—she never dared to raise her voice. I must have really made her angry.

"I was at the Expressway!" I answered furiously.

"The club?" Blossom asked, her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"What were you doing at a club…?" Bubbles asked, too hurt to scream.

"I was with Mitch…"

"What? Buttercup, I don't want you hanging out with him anymore!" Blossom commanded.

"You're not my mother!"

"But I _am _your older sister!"

"I don't give a fuck who you are!"

Blossom gasped in astonishment as her face grew red. Bubbles lowered herself into a huddle against the wall, tears streaming in a steady river down her flushed cheeks, her face in her arms, her knees brought up into a fetal position. She resembled a frightened child whose parents were fighting. But in a way, we _were _like parents to her. We were older than Bubbles, and she looked up to us in a way that made me feel immature fighting in front of her like this. I felt like I had let her down. But at the same time, I wasn't backing down from Blossom.

"You ungrateful _bitch!_" Blossom roared viciously.

"I'll show you a bitch!" I threatened, stepping towards her.

"Stop it! Please, stop!" Bubbles squeaked, her blonde pigtails strewn everywhere, her eyes red from tears.

She stood up cautiously, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Please. Just stop…"

Then, glancing at me, her teal eyes reflecting her pain, she pleaded:

"Buttercup… just tell us… please."

I sighed and retold the whole story from the mall to now, leaving no details out.

"Did Mitch hurt you?" Blossom asked, a worried expression on her face.

"No… he was drunk."

She nodded suspiciously.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Blossom accepted.

For the first time tonight, Bubbles smiled as Blossom and I hugged each other.

"Oh, yeah. Butch came over today."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard correctly.

"Butch came by. Butch Jojo. Funny, I thought he was at the mall with you guys."

"He was…."

"Oh…well, he said his brothers wanted to meet us, so he brought them and left."

"Oh, yeah, I remember meeting them. Brick and Boomer, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And I think Bubbles has a crush on Boomer…."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever!" Bubbles protested playfully.

"Butch just brought them then left?"

"Uh-huh. He said he didn't feel good. Had a stomachache or something. So he just brought them and left."

"Why'd he bring them?"

"He said his brothers were driving him crazy—moping about their girlfriends breaking up with them. So he brought them—he also said something about how he loves to make people happy but some people just don't realize how much he cares for them."

"Oh. He was probably just pissed off about something," I replied nonchalantly, thinking of possible reasons why he could have been acting so somber.

"Anyway—describe them."

"You actually wanna hear about boys?"

"You have ten minutes maximum starting now."

"Well, Brick has auburn hair like mine, but he always wears this red hat backwards. He had on red Nike blazers, cargo shorts, and a red tee shirt. His eyes were a fiery scarlet. We talked about the Student Council for hours! Turns out they were in our classes all along! He's so intelligent and intellectual, and we're both going to try out for drama next Tuesday.

We just didn't notice them, I guess."

Bubbles cleared her throat.

"Well, Boomer is so kind and gentle. He has this soft blonde hair with bangs, and he has these sapphire blue eyes. He's so polite and sweet. He had on a navy and white Ralph Lauren polo shirt with jeans and black Nike airs.

Turns out he's trying out for the football team this Friday! And I get to watch him—I'm trying out for cheerleading the _same _day! Isn't that cool?"

I grinned. I was genuinely happy for my sisters.

"I'm glad for you guys—you were so lonely before," I teased.

"Whatever. Just glad you're okay."

"Group hug!" Bubbles declared happily.

Though I was happy for them, I was tired.

I dismissed them out of my room and went to bed.


	9. Back in Action!

Today was Saturday. _Finally! _I glanced at the clock and groaned as I rolled over on my side. 11:15 am.

Whoa, I was up pretty early, considering the fact that I fell asleep at around three or four in the morning. My head throbbed with pain, making me grunt in aggravation. Just as I began to get out of bed to ask Blossom for a Tylenol, my lime green iPhone vibrated as the screen lit up a bright blue. I reached for it on my nightstand and squinted at the screen. It was a text message from Mitch.

'hey, bc. still mad at me?'

I rolled my eyes and typed a response.

'what the hell do u think?'

After a few minutes, the screen lit up again.

'im sorry. tell u what… come by to my house for a game of football?'

I thought for a moment. What did I have to lose?

'ok. see u at 12:30. still pissed, though!'

I threw the covers off of me and sprinted to the bathroom. The door was closed, and I could hear a high, squeaky voice singing "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. As much as I would love to say that I felt content at the moment, there would be two things wrong with that theory:

Taylor Swift's songs are sappy and annoying, and Bubbles was hogging the damn bathroom as usual.

"_**Don't say yes—run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait—or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said speak now"**_

I covered my ears and screamed.

"Bubbles, hurry up!"

The shower water stopped. I heard footsteps. Then, she snatched the door open.

"Why?"

"It'll only take fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed, pushing her out of the steamy bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, then rushed out of the bathroom, leaving a startled Bubbles.

I scampered into my room and threw on a pair of lime green Victoria's Secret jogging capris. And, no, I _don't _shop there at _all. _Bubbles bought a pair of baby blue ones for her, green for me, and pink for Blossom. Said she caught it on a buy-two-get-one-free sale. What can I say? They're pretty comfy.

I threw on a My Chemical Romance band tee shirt with a black background and lime green block letters that read:

'_Sing it out.'_

After that, I laced up my black Converse with neon green shoelaces. I whipped my hair into a quick piecey ponytail with my long bangs swept to the side. I dashed into Blossom's room. Sure enough, she wasn't in there. Blossom was always up before us, so she must have been in the kitchen or the living room.

I bolted down the stairs and ran into the living room where Blossom was lounging on the couch, her ginger-tinted hair thrown up into a messy bun. She was wearing a light pink camisole and her hot pink Victoria's Secret capris.

When she noticed me, she looked up and smiled slightly.

"Where are you going?"

"Mitch's house for some football."

Her smile turned to a frown.

"I thought I told you not to hang out with him."

I sighed as Bubbles descended down the stairs, her damp hair up in a high ponytail. She wore her baby blue Victoria's Secret capris and a white

tank top with fuzzy blue bath slippers.

"What's up?" she asked as she plopped on the couch beside us.

"She wants to go to Mitch's house," Blossom stated.

"Buttercup…"

I looked down, avoiding their eye contact.

"I told him I would be there in fifteen minutes. I don't wanna stand him up or anything…"

"Buttercup, why would you—above all people—spare _Mitch's feelings? _You used to despise him a few days ago!" Blossom raged, standing from her seat.

"I was just going to play some football!"

"Just you and Mitch?"

"Yes!"

"You can't play football with two people, Buttercup."

"Whatever! I'm going! I'll be back in a few hours."

I turned and walked towards the door.

"Buttercup—wait!"

I turned my head to see Bubbles face-to-face.

"Can you please just tell Mitch that you can't make it? Just once? Can we—as sisters—just have a day, together?"

"Yeah. We could go to the park or something!" Blossom chimed in.

"I wanna play football!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Can we come with you?" Bubbles pleaded quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Would it be fair?" I asked thoughtfully.

Blossom pondered the idea for a moment.

"I've got it! Buttercup, text Butch and ask him if him and his brothers would like to come!"

"Yeah that would be great! Wait. That would make it four against three…"

"Oh, well! We're just looking for fun, right?" Bubbles said friskily.

"You're right!" I exclaimed. I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPhone before racing back down to my sisters.

"I better ask Mitch if it's okay first."

I typed up my message to Mitch and sent it. It read:

'hey, can I bring butch, boomer, brick, and my sisters?'

It didn't take long for him to respond.

'umm…whatever. i guess so, but I was really hoping to just be with you alone. go ahead and bring them…

I don't care.'

I nodded to my sisters and quickly found Butch's number in my phone.

'hey butchie! wanna bring ur brothers and come meet me and my sisters at mitchs house? Its football time!'

We waited a few minutes before my screen lit up.

'umm…yea, yea! sure bc I'll be over there…will mitch care?'

I eagerly messaged him back.

'mitch doesn't care! come on wit ur brothers!'

I grabbed my sisters' arms and dashed out of the door. Bubbles left a note on the refrigerator telling Professor and mom where we were going. After Bubbles and Blossom laced up their sneakers, we took off into the sky, leaving a trail of green, pink, and blue in the sky that Townsville hasn't seen together in years.

**Butch's Point of View –**

I was sitting on my bed, alone in my room, moping over what had happened Friday, when _she _sent me a text. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that it was Buttercup! She had asked me to bring my brothers to go play football with her and her sisters at _Mitch's _house. I was reluctant at first, but I was soon eager to go. _Maybe this could be the day that Buttercup finally sees!_

I rushed to tell my brothers and throw on some clothes. The only thing that could get my good mood down was Mitch. And I wasn't about to let that happen. Not today.

"So… are you sure that Blossom's gonna be there?" Brick asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Blossom doesn't seem like the type to play football."

"Well, she's gonna be there."

Boomer blushed, twiddling his thumbs with his hands clasped over his lap, humming nervously.

"Bubbles is gonna be there, too, Booms."

Boomer blushed an even deeper shade of pink, grinning like a fool.

"If you say so," Brick finally replied. We took off into the skies towards my destiny. There's too, sort of. But mostly _mine. _I had a heart to win, and nothing could get in the way of that.


	10. I'm Bringin' Sexy Back!

**Author's Note: **Apologies for late updating! Schoolwork… so I'm paying you back with an extra long chapter! Abra! Kadabra! Alakazam! :P

**Bubbles' Point of View—**

Blossom and I followed Buttercup to Mitch's house and landed in the front yard where Mitch was waiting.

"Hey, BC! Hey Blossom, hey Bubbles," he greeted, tossing the football into the air.

"Hey Mitch," Blossom replied reluctantly.

"Hi, Mitch!" I cried cheerfully.

He smiled in my direction and snorted a slight chuckle, shaking his head. I didn't see why Blossom would be so angry with him. It seems to me that Buttercup forgives him and Mitch was just drunk. Why couldn't she just forget about it? Besides, I thought Mitch was pretty cute. Maybe not as cute as Boomer, but he was cute.

Then, I looked up at the sky to see Butch, Boomer, and Brick. I smiled slightly, and then realized what I was wearing. _'I can't see Boomie like __**this!**__' _I thought to myself.

"Umm…h-hi, Bubbles."

I slowly turned around to see a blushing Boomer, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, B-Boomer. Are you playing f-football t-t-today?" I asked him nervously. He nodded in reply.

I gazed up at his messy, honey blonde hair that hung over his forehead, his cobalt eyes peeking out of the sea of blonde. He noticed me staring and shifted his weight on his left foot, then back on his right foot. We met eyes, sky blue to sapphire. My cheeks turned a rosy vermilion as I looked away from him.

**Blossom's Point of View—**

I sat on the doorsteps of Mitch's house in slight irritation. I wanted to be as far away from everyone else as possible, but close enough to keep an eye on Mitch and Buttercup.

'_Butch wouldn't let anything happen to her.' _I thought to myself. I let out a deep sigh and buried my head into my hands.

"What's wrong, Blossy?"

I looked up to see Brick standing before me, a blank expression on his face as he chewed on his gum relentlessly, his hands in the pockets of his khaki cargo shorts.

"Nothing. Leave me alone, Brick," I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. He simply chuckled before blowing a bubble and popping it. He ignored my request and tugged on the red bow that held my hair up until it slid out of my hair. My hair fell loosely around my shoulders and down my back as he smirked at me.

"Give it back, Brick," I sighed.

I reached up for my bow just as he snatched it out of my reach. I took his red hat instead, noticing that we had the same auburn shade of hair.

"Give it to me, Red!" he demanded as he tried to grab his hat back. I simply pulled it out of his reach and slapped it over my hair in one motion.

"Give me my bow back, Pink!" I retorted jokingly.

"I'm not wearing pink, Red!"

"I'm not wearing red, Pink!"

He glared at me playfully.

"You are so going down in football. Besides, this is a _man's _sport. You can't play if you don't have balls," he teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I guess that you won't be playing."

His mouth hung open in shock as his cheeks grew a coral pink.

"Why, I oughtta—"

"FOOTBALL TIME!"

We turned to the direction of the voice. It was Buttercup. Of course. Brick and I looked at each other a final time before running over to where they were standing.

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

Mitch blew his whistle loud, startling everyone. Bubbles screamed in shock. Butch and I fell over on the ground, hysterical with laughter. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mitch glared at Butch enviously. I shook the image from my head and sprang to my feet. Mitch gestured for us to follow him and we all trailed after him towards a huge, vacant field marked with white lines. It was perfect for a rough game of football.

"Okay, so how do we play?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"We'll do it the basic way. So, basically, you divide yourself up into two teams. Butch, assign teams," I announced.

"Are we doing partner teams?"

"No."

"Okay, umm… girls against boys."

"That leaves one person out," Brick stated.

Butch frowned and scratched his head in confusion.

"Butch…there's four guys and three girls. One left over, bro."

"Nu-uh!"

"Your answer doesn't have any logic behind it. Let's be rational here."

"What the hell, Brick? We're talking football here, not about your rashes, you nasty heifer!"

Blossom and Brick face-palmed themselves in unison. They looked up at each other and rolled their eyes. Love birds.

"Never mind, Butch. Continue with your instruction," Brick finally said.

"Umm… Mitch is on our team. Just umm… be gentle or something."

"Gentle?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Daffodil," Mitch said, smirking at me.

"Daffodil? I'm a fucking _daffodil?_" I roared.

"Is your sister like this all the time?" Boomer asked Bubbles timidly.

"Sometimes. Hey, Boomer?"

"Yeah Bubbles?"

"Go easy on me, please? I'm a daffodil."

He smiled bashfully.

"Break up into teams and huddle!" Mitch barked as he bolted towards Boomer, Brick, and Butch.

I darted towards Blossom and Bubbles and crouched down, looping my arms over their shoulders. They just stood there awkwardly.

"What the hell are you doing? Huddle, dammit!"

"What's a huddle?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Bend down on your knees and put your arms around our shoulders. Hurry, we've only got a few minutes!"

When they crouched down and placed their arms over my shoulders, I formulated my brilliant, slightly diabolical scheme on how to win. It was the perfect strategy—I had calculated all of the possible outcomes and had made sure that it used all of our strong points to their maximum ability. I may have been a dunce in the classroom and may have never had any book smarts, but when it came to football logic, I was pure genius.

"Break!"

We turned from our huddle just as the boys did. Blossom and Bubbles proudly took their positions and kneeled down, a look of determination frozen on their faces. I grinned and took my position.

Mitch centered the ball in the middle of the yard and backed away into his position. We had a slightly twisted way to playing football. Instead of people throwing the ball to start the game, we set the ball in the middle of the field and on the count of three we all dove for the ball. Whoever touched it first got it. I looked past Boomer at the white line sketched onto the dirt with chalk. That served as our touchdown line. We just had to get past them. I grinned even wider. This would be _easy._

"Rules are:

Play fair, no use of powers will be allowed, and umm…. yeah," Mitch said.

We nodded and waited for the countdown.

"Three… two… one… GO!"

Blossom and I wasted no time. We bolted for our counterparts before they could get a chance to run. But, there was a trick. Remember when I said that I used all of our strong points to our advantage? This is when that all goes into full swing.

I collided with Butch just as Blossom tackled Brick to the dirt. I nailed Butch to the ground and tripped Mitch just as he tried to make a run for it. He tumbled to the ground and landed on top of Butch. I held their arms and legs down with every ounce of strength I had while Blossom pinned Brick down.

"I feel uncomfortable with Mitch on top of me like this! I have balls, and I have morals, okay?" Butch whined, flailing his arms and bucking up in an attempt to throw Mitch off.

"Dude, you think it makes it any better with you jerking around everywhere? It looks like I'm riding you or something!" Mitch snarled. Butch scoffed and ceased with his rampage.

Bubbles took this opportunity to zoom towards the ball, leaving behind a trail of light blue. This was all a part of the plan. Bubbles was the fastest of us, which is why I had her run for the ball. Blossom and I tackled the boys out of her way so she wouldn't get slowed down and we would have a greater chance of getting the ball.

Suddenly, a flash of navy blue zipped past us towards the ball. My head spun around quickly to get a glimpse as my hair whipped into my face. Then, I gave myself a mental face palm. Through my seemingly brilliant, devious, impeccable football strategy that I had so vigilantly calculated and formulated, there was a flaw. A flaw so simple but so complex… I forgot about Boomer.

"How could you leave Boomer out?" Blossom called.

"Why didn't you pin him down?"

She ignored the question and turned to face the field, an aggravated Brick thrashing beneath her.

Bubbles decided to manipulate her gymnastics skills as she hurdled herself at Boomer, executing cartwheels and flips all in one swift, fluid motion. Boomer dove straight for her torso as she launched into another back flip. He clashed into Bubbles and the impact sent them both skyrocketing down towards the ground, completely missing the ball.

When the clouds of dust finally let up, I saw that Bubbles was lying on her back, Boomer sitting on top of her.

**Bubbles' Point of View—**

When I opened my eyes, I saw Boomer grinning down at me bashfully, his cheeks a rosy coral.

"I-I'm sorry, B-Bubbles."

"It's okay, Boomer. I-I know you didn't mean it."

"You can have the ball. Just push me off of you and make a run for it. I-I won't stop you… Hehe… Brick and Butch are gonna kill me when they find out about…"

He paused and shifted his gaze around, already aware that he had said too much.

"Th-thanks, Boomer."

He smiled a final time before I hesitantly slammed him to the ground. I grimaced as he rolled over in slight pain, clutching his stomach. I sped towards the ball and grabbed it from the ground, holding it over my head in triumph.

"Way to go, Bubbles!" Blossom cheered, leaping off of Brick.

"Hell yeah, Bubbles!" Buttercup praised as Butch playfully shoved her off of him. I smiled at Boomer and he smiled back. For once, I actually felt that I had made my sisters happy.

"Let's start the game! Get your asses back to your lineups!" Mitch barked, glaring at Butch as him and Buttercup rolled around in the grass. I noticed that Mitch has been looking sort of jealous today. I wonder what that was all about.

"Come on, Bubbs!" I heard Buttercup call.

I turned towards her and skipped over and crouched down into the huddle.

Buttercup explained the plan, Blossom occasionally suggesting optional tricks.

"Break!"

We turned towards the field and took our positions, eagerly awaiting the countdown.

"Three…two…one…GO!"

**Blossom's Point of View-**

Buttercup and I took off towards the boys as they charged at us. Which is where they fell into a _trap. _Brick must have inferred that Buttercup and I were going to go after our counterparts again since we did the first time. Buttercup must have known this, too, when she tweaked the plan. Instead of going after Brick, I sailed at Butch and Mitch, completely startling them. A vicious snarl erupted from my throat as I slammed into Mitch and Butch, toppling and rolling over for a moment until we came to a halt. Butch groaned in pain as Mitch rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, gazing up at the sky cross-eyed, mumbling under his breath. The jolting force knocked the wind out of me for a second as I lay there, rubbing my temples.

"Bubbles, watch out!"

I turned to the voice to see Boomer and Brick running straight for Bubbles, Buttercup chasing after them not far behind. I scrambled to my feet and lurched forward, dashing towards Bubbles. As soon as I was in reaching distance, I soared towards Brick just as Buttercup lunged for Boomer. Just as I landed on top of Brick, who landed on top of Buttercup, who landed on top of Boomer, who landed on top of Bubbles, _Butch _suddenly sprang on top of me! Bubbles squealed in pain as additional weight was added to her. Boomer groaned and Buttercup cussed under her breath.

"Whoa, mass pileup! Get back up, get back up!" Mitch yelled as he ran towards us. I grunted in relief as Butch peeled himself off of me. I lifted myself up and rubbed my aching arms. One after another, everyone all slowly got up, grimacing with discomfort as his or her sore arms and legs ached with pain.

Mitch whistled and scratched the nape of his neck.

"I guess there's no more football…"

Brick placed his fingers on his chin thoughtfully, softly biting his full bottom lip.

"We _could _play a game of truth or dare."

"I'm game! BC is, too," Butch exclaimed.

"Seems fun… I'm up. Boomer, are you playing?" Bubbles said.

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone turned to Boomer in astonishment. He blushed a deep crimson shade and smiled self-consciously.

"Red is playing. Mitch, you playing?" Brick asked.

"I guess so."

"Great. So just lead us back to your place-"

"Can't."

Brick blinked in disbelief.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't have my house key. Mom isn't home. Gotta wait till the afternoon when she gets back from the mall."

Brick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Just like I do when I'm aggravated,' _I thought to myself.

"Who's house are we gonna go to now?" Boomer asked, his royal blue eyes flickering from me to Brick.

"I have an idea."

"Not now, Bubbles."

"But I—"

"I said not now!"

Bubbles closed her mouth and twiddled her thumbs, a bashful habit that she has. When I couldn't think of anything else, I let out a sigh.

"What was your plan, Bubbles?"

Her light cerulean eyes lit up with avid enthusiasm.

"They could come to our house."

Realizing what she had just said, she turned her gaze to the ground modestly.

"Bubbles, are you nuts? Do you know what Professor and mom would say?"

"Professor left for the science fair in Houston. He won't be back for a few days or so. And mom, well, she's at a business party with a few of her co-workers."

Brick and Butch's jaws dropped with shock at Bubbles' daring suggestion. Boomer simply smiled coyly, gazing down at his shoes.

"Bubbles, when'd you get a backbone?" Buttercup asked, grinning.

"What the Professor doesn't know won't hurt him, I guess."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, let's go then!" Buttercup shouted excitedly, shooting into the air.

"Well, I can't fly!" Mitch exclaimed.

Buttercup flew over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Let's go!"

And with that, we took off towards our house.

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

I laid Mitch down on the floor as Blossom and Brick collapsed onto the couch. Bubbles and Boomer settled themselves into the plush beanbags. I kicked my shoes off and laid down on my stomach next to Butch and Mitch, my head propped up by my hands.

"Who goes first?" Bubbles inquired curiously as she made herself comfortable.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Boomer insisted, waving his hands in the air.

"Okay! Calm down and go, Boomer," Blossom demanded sternly.

"Okay, okay, okay… hmm… Mitch! Truth or dare?"

"Umm…dare."

"I dare you to go change into a slutty outfit and get on the table and dance to 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake!"

"What the hell?"

"Anybody got some slutty clothes?" Boomer asked loudly, ignoring Mitch's protests.

"I got some from Halloween. Buttercup, go get the boom box," Blossom instructed. I nodded and flew up my stairs and into my room. I grabbed the boom box and returned downstairs.

"Go try these on, Mitch," Blossom said as she threw a heap of clothes at Mitch.

Mitch mumbled something under his breath and slipped into the bathroom. It was a good five minutes before he returned. Everyone turned to look at him and burst into hysterical laughter. Mitch was wearing fishnet stockings and a red corset with black lace and a black bow in the middle.

"Dude, you look like a tranny!" Butch choked out, pointing and laughing uncontrollably.

"Nah, he looks more like a drag queen!" Brick teased, clutching his sides.

"Let's get this over with," Mitch huffed, walking towards the table.

"Wait."

Mitch turned to Blossom.

"Put these on."

She held up a pair of red stiletto heels, approximately five and a half inches high.

"What the-"

"It was a dare, huh Boomer?"

"Yeah, Blossom!"

Mitch scoffed as he stepped into the heels. He jumped onto the table as the music started.

[… Sexy back by Justin Timberlake … ]

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_**I think you're special, what's behind your back?**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack**_

_**Take 'em to the bridge **_

Mitch thrust his pelvis into the air rather awkwardly, rocking his hips from side to side. He attempted to pop his booty, but the results were slightly disturbing. But once he found the beat, he couldn't be stopped.

_**Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

He turned around and bent over, slapping his ass and making it jiggle.

"Ummm…" Bubbles started, slightly petrified.

He whirled back around and put his hands up in the air, bouncing his booty up and down.

"SLUUUT!" I teased as I threw him three dollars. He bent down and took them up, stuffing the bills in his corset top.

_**Come here girl **_

_**(Go' head be gone with it)**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**(Go' head be gone with it)**_

_**VIP**_

_**(Go' head be gone with it)**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**(Go' head be gone with it)**_

He dropped onto his hands and knees and crawled onto the floor, popping his back with every step. This may have been a bad idea…

Let me see what ya twerkin' with

_**(Go' head be gone with it)**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**(Go' head be gone with it)**_

I couldn't take anymore of this! I shut the music off just as Mitch gyrated against the wall.

"Why you did that?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Dude, that was disgusting!" Butch said, laughing.

"Can I change?" Mitch asked quickly.

Boomer nodded as Bubbles fell over with chuckling and loud giggles.

Mitch shot out of the room immediately and ran for the bathroom.

When he came back in his normal clothes, the game began again.

"Umm…Brick. Truth or dare?" Mitch asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick Blossom's earlobe."

"HELL NO!" Blossom screeched, backing away from Brick.

"I don't know him like _that! _And even if I did, I would never allow him to do such a thing! I have morals, and-"

"Chill out, it's just a dare! You can disinfect it later," Mitch interrupted.

Before Blossom could protest, Brick pinned her to the floor and turned her head to the side. With a slight groan, his tongue pushed out of his open mouth and completely devoured Blossom's earlobe. When he was done, he lifted himself off of her as she glared at him crossly.

"_My _turn."

"Butch, truth or dare?"

"Dare…."

"I dare you to pretend to give birth to a toy car."

"Okay!"

There wasn't the slightest hint of reluctance in his voice.

"Where's this toy car that you speak of?" he asked eagerly.

I scrambled to my feet and raced up the stairs, grabbing a toy truck out of my old toy box. I dove down the stairs and landed right beside Butch. I tossed him the truck as he lay down on the floor. Bubbles placed a pillow underneath his head.

"Who's gonna be the delivery guy?" Bubbles asked, gazing around the room.

"Umm…the person who dared him," Mitch replied.

Everyone looked at Blossom.

"Fine!" she yelled, crawling over to Butch.

"Let's begin, I guess."

"AAAAAH! Get it OUT of me! Ohhh! I feel like my uterus is falling out!" Butch yelled in between pants and screeches.

"Keep pushing, Mister—err—Misses Jojo! You're doing a great job!" Blossom soothed him, holding his hands.

"I—I—AAAAAH! OHHH! Oooh! Is it out yet, Doc—UUUUUUUHHHH!"

"We already see headlights, Misses Jojo! You're just a hop, skip, and a jump away from popping out this baby!"

"Guys are such BASTAAAARDS! OH MY LIP GLOSSS THE PAIN! UUUUHHHH! TELL MY HUSBAND THAT HE'S A BITCH FOR DOING THIS TO ME! OHHH, THE PAIN, THE PAIN! I—I—AAAAAAAH!"

I couldn't help but snort a laugh at Butch's over exaggerated performance. Brick, Boomer, Mitch, and Bubbles fell over with loud cackles at the scene.

"We see wheels, we see wheels, Miss Jojo! Keep pushing!" Blossom yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"It's a pickup. Congratulations," Blossom said, holding the truck in her arms.

"Gimme my baby! I worked hard for that! I'll name him…Toyota," Butch said.

Bubbles erupted in a shriek of snickering as Boomer and Brick howled with laughter.

"Whose turn now?"

**Author's Note: **I hoped you like the chapter! I wanted to make it nothing but meaningless fun. :D

Rate and Review, pleeeeease! :]


	11. Heartache

"I'll go. Make it fun," I volunteered.

"Okay! Truth or dare?" Butch asked.

"Dare…"

"I dare you to give someone a piggy back ride."

"Whose going to be receiving this piggy ride?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let's spin a bottle and find out."

"I'll get it!" Bubbles declared, running to go fetch a bottle of Coca Cola.

When she returned, she popped the bottle open and took it to the head, bottoms up.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Butch cheered on.

She surprisingly finished it in less than fifteen seconds and let out a loud burp as she placed the bottle on the floor in the middle of us.

I hesitantly spun the bottle and gasped in shock at whom the bottle pointed to.

"I am _not _gonna be giving a piggy back ride to _you!_"

"So, you _surrender?" _Butch asked teasingly. I thought for a moment then rolled my jade green eyes.

"Get on, Butch..."

"I thought I'd never hear those words from you, BC," Butch said, smirking as he climbed onto my back.

"Let's begin!" Butch exclaimed.

I began bucking up and down, trying to throw him off.

"YEEEE-HAAAWWWW! Giddy up, girl!" he cried, clutching onto his onyx black hair. I let out an annoyed groan and continued bucking in different angles, my hair flinging wildly.

"Wheeee, doggy! This right here's a wild buck!"

I jerked forward with all my strength at this comment, which only added towards Butch's enthusiasm.

Bubbles covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the giggles escaping, Brick and Blossom rolling on the ground with hysterical laughter. Boomer was clutching his stomach beside Bubbles, tears forming in his eyes as Mitch rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"WHEEEE-SNAWW!"

Everyone turned to see Butch sailing towards the wall. I sat there with my arms crossed.

"What happened, dude?" Brick asked Butch, still snorting.

"I slapped her on her ass to make her go faster so she let out this donkey cry and bucked me off!"

They all laughed even harder at that, Butch joining along nonchalantly.

"Whose next?" I asked, obviously irritated.

"Ummm…Boomer. Truth or dare?" Butch asked.

"Truth…"

"Aw…you're such a softie! Anyway, is it true that you still sleep with a night light?"

"Umm…."

Boomer's now reddened cheeks gave away the answer. Butch, Mitch, and I fell over laughing, Blossom trying to suppress her giggles with her hand.

Bubbles glared at Brick and then gave Boomer a sympathetic look.

"Dude…that is so…" Mitch couldn't even finish his sentence as he gasped for air.

"I don't think it's funny."

Everyone turned to look at Bubbles.

"Bubbles, it's okay, it was just a-"

"No, Boomer, it's not okay. You let them make fun of you like this?"

"It's just a game, dammit. Calm down," Brick said.

Bubbles turned to Boomer.

"Come on, Boomer. Let's go."

And with that, she grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

What the hell was that all about?

* * *

**Bubbles' Point of View—**

I closed the door behind us as he gingerly sat on my bed, cautious not to mess up my bedspread.

"Bubbles…"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-Why'd you do that?"

"You didn't want me to? I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No, it's just that no one ever stands up to my brothers like that."

I blushed as I sat beside him.

"I didn't even know I had it in me."

There was a short pause in the conversation.

"Hey, Boomer?"

"Yes?"

"Do they always make fun of you like that?"

He was silent for a moment, obliviously twiddling his thumbs.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and then continued.

"Because I know how you feel. Buttercup always thinks I'm so weak and Blossom is always trying to protect me from the smallest things! They think that I'm completely helpless. They make fun of my stuffed animal collection-"

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled at me bashfully.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I kind of wanted to color. But, I know you wouldn't want to—"

"Bubbles, I _love _coloring. Do you have a sketchpad or some paper? Maybe construction paper, scissors, glue…."

"Yeah. They should be under my bed. You look for those, I'll go find the crayons, okay?"

He nodded and got down on his hands and knees, feeling around for art supplies.

He stood up straight, pulling the glue, scissors, construction paper, and sketchpads. He sat down on the floor and laid them out as I sat beside him with a sixty-four-count Crayola box of colors.

I flipped to a blank page in the sketchpad and opened the box of colors as he tore out a piece of paper.

"What are you gonna draw, Boom-Boom?" I asked.

He looked up with flushed cheeks and grinned timidly.

"How about we play a game? We each draw a vision of each other and then show them at the same time."

"Okay."

I took a pencil and drew a sketch first. After the outlining was complete, I took the same pencil and drew in the darker details, spiking the fur around the cheeks, ears, belly, and tufts of hair on top of the head. I glanced up at Boomer, who was feverishly drawing. I looked back down at my creation and drew the large anime-style eyes and the mouth. When the necessary things were out of the way, I collected all of the colors I would need and began shading inside of the lines. After about fifteen minutes, Boomer cleared his throat.

"Are you finished, B-Bubbles?"

"Yeah. Are you ready?"

He nodded. And with that, we pulled our sketches up at the same time.

I gasped at what Boomer had drawn. It was a cute, anime-style puppy with honey-blonde fur and creamy beige on the paws, tip of its tail, tip of its ears, and on the muzzle. The eyes were large and were a shade of sparkling sky blue. It had its pink tongue lolling out of its mouth, lying on the lime green grass.

"Boomie, it's beautiful! I love it!" I exclaimed in awe.

His jaw dropped in astonishment at my drawing. It was a cartoon-style hamster with huge, white ears and furry cheeks. Its large, cobalt eyes were formed into an adorable wink, a deep pink blush underneath them. Its paws were a creamy fawn shade with a blue lollipop in them.

"Bubbles…I-I love it…"

"Thanks-"

"BUBBLES! GET DOWN HERE!"

Boomer and I looked at each other in shock and set the art supplies aside. We raced down the stairs.

"Butch! What the…" Boomer's voice trailed off.

Standing in the middle of the living room was Mitch and Butch, practically nose-to-nose with each other. Buttercup was holding Butch back by his shirt in a futile attempt to cool them down. Brick was on Mitch's side, struggling to pull him away.

"Get off of me, dammit! I can handle him!" Mitch snarled as Brick hauled him back towards the opposite wall.

"Buttercup let me go! Lemme get a good swipe at him!" Butch growled viciously. I was slightly scared for Buttercup with her being so close to him and all. Butch always was aggressive. But, over the years, I've noticed that Buttercup is the only one that can calm him down. His brothers, too.

"What happened, Blossom?" I asked, my fearful eyes trained on Butch and Mitch.

"Well, Mitch called Buttercup his whore-which is what they always call themselves as a joke-and Butch got mad and got all in his face, and Buttercup was trying to explain to Butch that Mitch didn't mean it in a bad away and that Mitch was just kidding, but Butch wasn't having it. So I called you and Boomer before things escalated."

"BUTTERCUP, GET THE _FUCK _OFF OF ME, BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

We turned to see Butch screaming at Buttercup. She cautiously let go of his shirt and shifted her eyes around the room. Mitch glared at Butch with every ounce of hatred and bitterness that he could muster. Realizing the mistake he had made, Butch calmed down a bit, then looked at Buttercup with somber eyes.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

His once threatening expression changed to a guilty, sorrowful gaze. He had just realized his mistake and how much he _hurt _me. And I was Buttercup Utonium—hardly anything hurt. But this was different. Butch has been my best friend for years and years. And I knew that if it hurt me for him to be so hostile towards me, then it must have been _torture _for him to endure. I looked into his fearful emerald eyes. He reached out to touch my shoulder, but I pulled away from him.

"Buttercup, I'm-"

"NO! No you're not! You're not sorry!"

He stepped back in astonishment as moisture welled up in his eyes.

"Buttercup, he didn't mean it…." Bubbles started.

I glared at her, tears streaming down my cheeks. I hated to cry in front of anyone. But this was different.

"No he didn't! He meant every _fucking word!_"

"Buttercup.." Butch began.

"Don't _touch me! _LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Buttercup, listen to me!"

"No, Butch! I HATE YOU!" I choked out.

The room grew quiet.

After I swiped my runny nose on the back of my hand, I looked back up at him again.

"_I…I hate you. You disgust me. You were never my friend. I __**hate **__you."_

And with that, I flew out of the door.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **Ooooohhhh, Butchie, you better fix this! :O

Review and rate, please! :D


	12. But I Can't Stop Loving You

I ran through the woods, blinded by my tears and oblivious to my surroundings. I tripped over twigs and rocks many times, but that didn't stop me. I wanted to be away. _Far away. Far away from __**Butch.**_

As I entered the end of the rambling trees, I spotted an aquamarine-tinted stream of water. I dashed towards the edge and threw myself down in a huddle, my knees pulled up to my face in a fetal position, my head buried in my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs. I sat and cried in the tranquil silence. The tears and occasional mournful whimpers escaped my throat—and I allowed them to.

This was the place I would always come to as a child to just let all of my emotions out. The only place where I could laugh and cry without restraint, without fear of being judged. The place I escaped to when all was wrong in my life. Where I could thoroughly contemplate things of significance. Where I wasn't 'tough-BC-that-everyone-fears.' But I was simply _Buttercup._

I looked up from my damp knees and gazed at the stream as the sunlight made the water glisten and glimmer, turning the clear, shining liquid to a beautiful turquoise. I wiped the fallen strands of moist hair from my face and reached my hands towards the surface of the water. I washed my face with the refreshing fluid as it cooled my hot face despite the warm, humid air.

I set back against a boulder and closed my eyes. Then, I heard a noise. Footsteps? Just a squirrel? It sounded like a slight rustle in the leaves. There it was _again. _I tilted my head to the side, towards the woods. More rustling. Louder. The sound of leaves cracking. Then, I saw _him. _

"Buttercup?"

I closed my eyes and turned my head towards the stream.

"Leave me alone, Butch."

I heard his footsteps grow louder and louder until I felt his presence directly behind me, felt his steady breathing caress my earlobe, felt his strong arms wrap around my torso. He nestled his head on my shoulder as I lay there dumbfounded, struggling to maintain my poker face.

"I didn't mean it."

His voice was faint and muffled by my skin, but every word dripped with remorse and essence.

"I-I'm sorry."

I gazed at the stream in sheer disorientation. All of this cuddling wasn't necessary. And here he was, fondling me as if I was his…

What was that? I glanced at Butch. Obviously he had felt it, too, for he was staring up at the now gray sky. Another drop of cool moisture fell upon the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes in slight irritation as a depressing thought formed in my mind. _It was about to rain. I'm outside. With Butch. Great._

Butch grabbed me by my wrist and lifted me from the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my face formed into a solemn expression.

He ignored my question and lifted me into my arms as he began walking through the woods. The scent of his damp leather jacket and the sound of the rhythmic rain droplets falling from the dark clouds soothed me. I closed my eyes and welcomed the still serenity.

"Buttercup?"

I opened my eyes slowly, reluctantly, and gazed up at Butch. I looked around at our surroundings. We were in front of my house, in the driveway. The rain pounded softly against my skin as I wiped my eyes with my fists.

"I have to tell you something, Buttercup. I-I love…" his voice trailed off the farther away I ran from him. I had leapt out of his arms as soon as I became familiar with the building. I left him sitting in the rain like the _fool _he was. I turned the doorknob and stepped into the living room, never looking back. Yet, I still wondered _what _it was that he had attempted to tell me.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View (Monday at School)—**

_I deserved it. I deserved every bit of frigid resentment she gave me. I deserved every ice-cold glare, every vicious snarl, every shameless threat. But did I deserve __**this?**_

"Dude, I would be pissed off too if you did that," Melvin said as we walked down the hallway towards our math class.

I had told him of the whole predicament that had happened Saturday. And now, no matter how hard I tried, Buttercup ignored me. She ignored my text messages. She ignored my emails. She ignored my calls. And it was tearing me _apart._

"But I told her I didn't mean it," I replied, clutching my books in my left hand.

"BC's not the kind of girl to just forgive and forget, bro."

I nodded and sat down at a desk in the far back, taking what Melvin said into serious consideration. As the teacher walked into the room, I grabbed my forest green iPod out of my binder and plugged in the ear buds, turning the volume up to block out today's lesson. I groaned in aggravation as the song 'Half of My Heart' came on, but I listened to the lyrics nonetheless.

**[… Half of My Heart by John Mayer…]**

_**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends**_

_**Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been**_

_**Then you come on crashing in**_

_**Like the realest thing**_

_**Trying my best to understand**_

_**All that your love can bring**_

_**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_

_**Half of my heart takes time**_

_**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that**_

_**I can't keep loving you, can't keep loving you**_

_**Oh, with half of my heart**_

_**I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else**_

_**Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself**_

_**Lonely was the song I sang **_

_**Till the day you came **_

_**Showing me another way**_

_**And all that my love can bring**_

_**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_

_**Half of my heart takes time**_

_**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that**_

_**I can't keep loving you, can't keep loving you**_

_**Oh, with half of my heart**_

_**With half of my heart**_

_**Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long**_

_**Down the road, later on**_

_**You will hate that I never gave more to you**_

_**Than half of my heart**_

_**But I can't stop loving you [x4]**_

"Dude, wake up."

I slowly lifted my head from my desk, a long line of saliva connecting my lower lip to the surface.

"I fell asleep?" I asked, slightly confused. The last thing I remembered was listening to my iPod…

"Um, yeah."

I shook my head of drowsiness and stretched my arms taut as I gathered my books and followed Melvin out of the classroom.

* * *

**Blossom's Point of View (Tuesday at school)—**

I walked into the auditorium and sat in the seat next to my friends Alice and Kimberly. Today, drama tryouts were being held.

"Are you nervous, Bloss?" Alice asked, staring at the stage where the drama coach, Mrs. Waltzenson, was standing.

"Kinda."

"You know, that hot guy is trying out?" Kimberly chimed in. I turned my head towards her and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What hot guy?"

"Brick Jojo! _Every _girl likes Brick!" Alice exclaimed.

"Psh. I don't."

Alice and Kimberly gasped in unison.

"Why not? He's sexy! Just _look _at him!"

We all turned to get a glimpse of him in the front row, chewing his gum.

"That is not sexy," I replied, unconvinced.

"Well, what _is _sexy to you?" Kimberly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, for one thing, it's-"

"Good evening, all! I'm so incredibly happy that all of you are interested in the performing arts! As you know, Winchester Senior High is well known for our fabulous plays and musicals! If you make the cut, you will become apart of this extravaganza! We will be assigning pairs consisting of a female and a male. They will play as a couple. The wife is trying to convince her husband that he is overly competitive, but the husband is in denial! Boring, boring, I know—but play your part to your best ability and you will get the chance to perform in even bigger plays!"

Everyone gave Mrs. Waltzenson a round of applause.

"Now, come up to the stage and get a piece of paper out of the box. Whoever has your matching number is your partner. For girls, get a pink paper. For guys, get a blue paper."

Everyone filed onto the stage and picked out a folded sheet of paper.

When Alice, Kimberly, and I returned to our seats, we all unfolded our papers.

"What number didja get?" Kimberly asked as she glanced up at us.

"Fourteen," Alice replied.

"I got twelve," Kimberly said.

"I got six."

"I will now call out the numbers and the person with that number will come to the stage. Number one?" Mrs. Waltzenson called out over the microphone.

When she got to number six, I stood up and walked towards the stage just as Brick did. _'This must be a mistake,' _I thought to myself.

"Ahh, Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium! Here are your scripts," Mrs. Waltzenson said as we walked towards her, handing a sheet of paper to us. Brick winked at me as I gathered the paper from the drama coach.

As I scrambled down the steps to my seat, Alice and Kimberly whistled.

"What are your problems?" I asked, laughing softly.

"Aww! You and Brick!"

"Whatever."

I nearly fell asleep in my chair when my number was called. I bolted up from the seat and dashed onto the stage, where Brick was waiting.

"Begin!"

**[A/N: Family Guy inspired this! Made up except for two lines!]**

I cleared my throat and said:

"Oh, William, you are so competitive! You always believe that everything is a sport!"

**Brick:** Oh calm down, Vanessa! You're too sensitive! I was just having a little fun was all.

**Blossom: **Oh, really William?

**Brick: **Really, Vanessa! It was just a friendly game of poker with the guys. I feel that you make things too complicated!

**Blossom: **Well, William, can you feel this?

I slapped Brick on the side of his cheek, light enough as to not hurt him.

**Brick: **What was that for?

Brick rubbed the side of his cheek to portray his discomfort as it instructed to do so on the script.

**Blossom:** Face it, William. You're competitive about _everything._

**Brick**: I am _so_ not competitive! As a matter of fact, I am the least non-competitive. So I win.

Mrs. Waltzenson smiled and clapped her hands.

"Bravo, bravo! Very good teamwork, you two! I am very impressed!"

She handed Brick and I two envelopes as we walked off of the stage.

I dashed towards my locker and fiddled with the combination just as I felt someone behind me.

"Well, Blossy, I think you did good."

I turned around to face Brick.

"You didn't do so bad yourself."

He smirked at me, and then looked down at his shoes bashfully. Wait a minute! Brick? Bashful? I shook the thoughts from my head and tried to walk to my next class, but Brick stopped me.

"What do you want?" I snarled, snatching my arm out of his grip.

He leaned down towards my neck and smirked, his warm breath tickling the skin.

"I can't wait to work with you. In drama, that is."

And with that, he turned down the halls, leaving me slightly stunned.

"We'll see about that."

I chuckled to myself before sauntering into my science class.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You may have noticed that I include a lot of song lyrics in my stories. They all have some sort of significance to the story line, so pay attention to them! (With the exception of Mitch's provocatively disturbing dance scene…the 'Sexy Back' dance was not important-just entertainment!)

Also, the song 'Half of My Heart' had some significance to the story to a certain extent. I did _not _get the name from that song. But when I looked up the lyrics and listened to it, I found that it played out really well with the plot to come—but with a twist, so don't expect anything exact! You can only expect the unexpected from me! :P

And I apologize for the boring Blossom POV! I just had to get the tryouts out of the way! :D

Rate and review! :3


	13. Gator Fans Up in the Stands!

**Buttercup's Point of View (Friday)—**

I was lying down on my bed, trying to figure out something to do, when _he _texted me. My first instinct was to ignore it, but I decided to take a look at it.

'hey, BC, im sorry, I miss u!'

I sighed and deleted the message as I put my phone on the nightstand. Ever since that incident that occurred last Saturday, I've felt this weird, awkward feeling…like I'm constantly about to throw up. An empty feeling. Hanna said it was "lovesickness," which is retarded to me. I've never been in this seemingly magical euphoric bliss that humans call _"love."_

I believe in no such thing.

"Hey, Buttercup."

I turned to my doorway to see Blossom standing there leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing…just thinking."

Blossom sighed and sat on the bed beside me.

"Look, Buttercup, I know you're upset about the whole Butch situation. I think that he was just looking out for you and misunderstood Mitch's reason. But I guarantee you that hurting you was never his intention."

She gazed up at me, awaiting a response. I pondered the idea vigilantly, my hands on my chin in profound thought. Could this all have been a misunderstanding?

I looked up at her and grinned weakly.

"Thanks, Bloss. I'll think about it."

She smiled back.

"No problem. I just don't like to see you miserable."

"Miserable? What do you mean? I act normal."

She let out a slight chuckle, and then looked up at me.

"Buttercup, _everyone _has noticed that you've been acting strange lately. You're so distant and mentally exhausted. Do me a favor and stop over-analyzing things. Do us _all _a favor and start talking to Butch again. I mean, come on. You guys were best friends. It's been approximately a week since you've talked to him."

And with that, she turned out of my room, softly closing the door.

I hesitantly grabbed my phone and texted him back.

'make it up to me then.'

I got a response immediately after I sent it.

'wanna meet up somewhere?'

'I guess so.'

'okay meet me at the stream at the end of the woods…'

'I guess so.'

* * *

**Bubbles' Point of View—**

I sat on the benches beside all the girls who were trying out for cheerleading and nervously gazed down at the football field. When the football team's tryouts were over, cheerleading tryouts were held next. I nervously clasped my hands together in my lap and twiddled my thumbs, anxiously staring at Boomer. _'I hope he makes the team..' _I thought to myself.

I was lost in my own thoughts when Coach Carson ordered all of the cheerleading try out girls down to the field as the football team sat on the bleachers.

"Hi, Bubbles. Good luck out there. I'll be watching."

I turned to my left to see Boomer just as he sat in his seat, blushing a rosy pink.

I smiled and skipped towards the field, my long, golden blonde pigtails tied up with two sky blue bows.

"You girls will be divided into teams of three. You will perform the cheer routine we taught you, the dance routine, and then a stunt that you were required to create with your group. Then when the stunt is completed, you may do tricks and flips for extra points. I will give you a number and call them out. Your group will all have the same numbers."

Coach Carson went down the lineup and told us our numbers. I was number five, so I went off with my group. I was partnered with two other girls, Audrey Bellard and Jennifer Richmond.

Audrey Bellard was a slim, petite girl with creamy beige skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her long, brunette hair with blonde streaks was tied up in a high ponytail, secured by a big white bow.

Jennifer Richmond was also slim, with an athletic build. She had tan skin with wide, mocha brown eyes. She had her black hair in a high ponytail that was fastened with a lavender bow that matched her gym shorts.

"Hey, Audrey, hey Jenni!" I greeted warmly, giving them each a hug.

"Hey, Bubbles!" they said in unison.

"Do you guys still remember the stunt we practiced?" I asked, pulling away from them.

"Of course! We're gonna kick some ass out there!" Jenni exclaimed.

We talked for a few minutes before Coach Carson called for the first team. I watched intently as a clumsy brunette fell out of her stunt sequence.

Soon enough, it was our time.

"Number five! Group five please come up in front of the judging tables!"

"Here we go," I breathed nervously as we ran towards the tables. As the judges were busy recording our names, I looked up in the stands to see Boomer grinning at me widely, giving me a thumbs-up. I smiled back at him bashfully before I returned my gaze to the judges. We began our cheer.

**[A/N: I made this cheer up… and I will have a mini glossary in the author's note at the end to define these moves that are going to come up in the cheer and dance…sorry if you didn't understand it I'm just a cheerleader so I only know these motions by what our coach calls them…]**

_**Are you ready? **_

We all clapped our hands in unison. I felt a tingle of excitement crawl up my spin as I launched into the next motion.

_**We are the gators!**_

_**The mighty, mighty gators!**_

_**All you gator fans up in the stands**_

_**Yell go, go!**_

_**All you gator fans up in the stands**_

_**Yell go, go!**_

I threw my arms into a broken T, then into a full T, then into a high V as I squat down in unison with my teammates. I was in the middle, so I stepped up forwards as the stepped to the sides of me. Audrey stepped to my left and Jenni stepped on my right, throwing themselves into mirror motions. The football team shouted for us, encouraging me to keep up my cheering.

**[A/N: Mirror motions are when one person does something on one side while the other does it in the opposite direction on the opposite side.]**

_**What's your favorite color, Gators?**_

_**Green, black, and white!**_

_**Go, fight, win tonight!**_

_**Win that game alright, alright!**_

I threw myself into a lunge as Audrey and Jenni lunged on my sides, in opposite directions. At the very last moment, I threw my arms into a high V.

Jenni was on my left side this time, her arm thrown into a left diagonal, Audrey the exact opposite of her movement.

_**Go Gators!**_

The football team went wild with applause as the judges nodded and marked their scoring sheets. Jenni went to go set up the boom box, then returned. The music started and I began to feel another rush of excitement.

[…Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne…]

_**Hey, hey! You, you!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way, no way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey! You, you!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend!**_

_**Hey, hey! You, you!**_

_**I know that you like me!**_

_**No way, no way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey! You, you!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend!**_

I shook my head and rocked my hips as I stepped out towards the judges. They wanted attitude and perky, fun girls, right? Well, that's what they were gonna get.

We clapped our hands in time to the beat and kicked our legs high into the air. I threw my arms into a broken T and popped my booty out along with the rhythm and let loose, imagining that I was alone in my room in front of the mirror.

Then, the music stopped and another song flashed on.

[…Fly Like a G6 by Far East Movement…]

_**Poppin' bottles in the ice**_

_**Like a blizzard**_

_**When we drink we do it right **_

_**Getting' slizzard**_

_**Sippin' sizzurp in my ride**_

_**Like three six**_

_**Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6**_

We had previously decided to incorporate our stunt into the dance. Audrey and Jenni stood in front of each other and bent down, holding out their hands. I grabbed onto their shoulders and kept my body tense and tight as they skyrocketed me into the air. They threw me up high, sending me soaring up to the sky as soon as the music said, "Fly like a G6."

As soon as I felt myself begin to come down, I wrapped my arms around my torso quickly, causing my whole body to spin rapidly in the air, spiraling down. Jenni and Audrey caught me in their arms and launched me back up, this time not letting go. I stood there in their hands and lifted my leg up past my head onto my shoulder. They sprang me into the air and I shot up high, looking up towards the sky.

_**Like a G6**_

_**Like a G6**_

_**Now-now-now-now-now now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6**_

The final note ended with me being cradled into their arms. We all grinned our best cheerleader grin and waited for the judges' responses as I gingerly stepped out of their arms. They seemed stunned. All of their jaws were dropped. Coach Carson had her arms folded over her chest and nodded, seemingly impressed.

"You guys are amazing! Are there any tricks that you would like to perform?" one of the judges spoke.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, breathing deeply.

I stepped up to the mat and got a running start. As soon as I had acquired enough momentum, I launched myself into a cartwheel, followed by a round off, and then I hit a series of three back-handsprings, my finale ending with a dazzling back-tuck.

I walked back to the judging table and grinned.

"Thank you for your time."

And with that, I skipped past the bleachers towards the front lawn, the whole football field turned in my direction, practically drooling at the sight of me. But I only wanted to impress _one. _I only longed for the approval and affection of _one_.

I glanced back towards the bleachers and met eye contact with Boomer. We blushed in unison and looked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Cheerleading moves:**

**High V:**

Basically exactly how it sounds. Your arms are in the shape of a V in front of you, slightly above your head, but you should still be able to see your fists in the corner of your eye while looking straight. [What my cheer coach tells me.]

* * *

**T:**

Your arms are by your sides, parallel to the ground, basically to where you look like a 'T.'

You should still be able to see your fists in the corner of your eye while looking straight.

* * *

**Broken T:**

Basically a T, just bend your arms to where your fists are pointing to your stomach and your elbows are facing outward.

* * *

**Right Diagonal:**

Like a T, except the right arm is raised and the left is lowered, to look like a diagonal line or a slant.

* * *

**Left Diagonal:**

Same as right diagonal, just left arm is raised and right arm is lowered.

* * *

**Cartwheel:**

I don't honestly know how to describe it, but it looks like a cartwheel? A person keeps their body in an X and cartwheels over? Keeping their legs, arms, torso, and back straight and tight? Toes pointed?

* * *

**Round off:**

Starts off as a cartwheel, but unlike the cartwheel, needs momentum, some kind of running start. When you're midway into the air, you click your feet together and point your toes. This motion makes your body turn to the front and you land on your feet the opposite direction you started in.

* * *

**Back handspring:**

Basically a back flip…

* * *

**Back tuck:**

A back flip, without hands, in midair. Needs momentum.

* * *

**I hope this clears up the confusion for you a bit. :D**

**I tried to the best of my ability to describe those motions for you. And I felt that the whole throwing into the air business was pretty self-explanatory. Rate and review! :D**

**And I apologize if this whole chapter basically revolved around Bubbles. I had to get tryouts out of the way! :D**

**ALSO! PLEASE go to my profile and look at the pics on there of how I imagined the characters. Please! :D**


	14. Maybe I Am a Fool

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

I sat on the edge of the glistening stream, gazing at my reflection in the water.

"Hey Buttercup."

I turned to the familiar voice to see Butch. He smiled weakly, his hair matted to his forehead, his green eyes dull and lifeless. He sat beside me and grabbed a stone from the ground, tossing it into the water. I stared intently as the stone skidded on top of the water three times before it sank to the bottom. I turned my gaze to him. He looked so… so _miserable. _Could it have been because of _me?_

"Hey," I choked out, avoiding his eye contact.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he gently hurdled another stone across the surface.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

His features formed into a deep scowl of thought and contemplation.

I eyed him curiously, cocking my head to the side. Though I only found Butch as an associate and nothing more, I was interested in him. _Fascinated, _even. We knew nearly everything about each other yet we were total mysteries to each other at the same time. Confusing, I know. It bothers me to no end. We have this sort of mind reading thing going on. I could figure out his emotions and the meaning behind his words by just staring into his eyes. But this was an emotion I was unfamiliar with. I couldn't read him.

"Do you hate me?"

I snapped out of my trance and furrowed my brows.

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not. I was just pissed off at you."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Do you really think I'm a bitch?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, then furrowed again.

"No."

Another pause.

"I.…"

His voice began to trail off as he looked away and shook his head.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View—**

I wanted so badly to fondle her and cuddle her and snuggle against her, but that would just make things worse. If I made any sudden signs of affection, she would become confused and resent me, push me aside as to figure out her own feelings and emotions. She wouldn't possibly comprehend the meaning of it all. I was so unbearably close to becoming hers when Mitch had to come and fuck it all up. There was no way I would ever make it past the friend zone with him around.

I felt her intent gaze slice through my thoughts and I looked up. She stared at me for a moment, studying my expression. I forced upon my best poker face that I could muster as the butterflies continued to flutter through my stomach. _Why me?_ Why did Buttercup have to have this effect on _me? _It was certainly a blissful, euphoric blessing but was also an agonizing curse. I couldn't have her. But Mitch could. She _owns _me. Yet I have not yet captured her heart. This was so utterly frustrating yet deep in my heart I knew that it would be worth it. I wanted to spend my life with Buttercup. I _needed _to spend my life with her—she was the only person that could handle my intense aggression and meet it with her own. At the same time, the more time I spent with Buttercup, the more I suffered internally. The more time I spend with her, the more I realize that I can't have her. But I _loved _her. There was nothing in the world I wouldn't do for her.

I sighed and glanced at Buttercup, her thoughtful expression unwavering.

What was I _doing _here? The feelings would remain the same. Always have and always will. I grinned a bit, shaking my head as I cast another stone to the stream as I discovered a sudden epiphany. It was very simple, and I was mentally relieved when I finally accepted the truth. I was a _fool. _But I was a special kind of fool. A ridiculously infatuated fool with an intense longing for the girl beside me. Perhaps the worst type of fool.

I was a _lovesick _fool.

But, maybe I liked the feeling. Maybe I liked the feeling of being helplessly in love with her. Maybe I liked the feeling of belonging to her and no one else. Maybe I liked the feeling of not being able to quite have _that _effect on her, but she can simply look at me and I'm all hers. Maybe I liked her being so selfish and not allowing me to go free. Maybe I didn't want to go free.

* * *

**Unknown Point of View—**

Why the _hell _wasn't Buttercup answering her phone? She better not be with that bastard. He couldn't give a damn about her. A shrill scream of aggravation erupted from my throat as I ripped my pillow in half and flung my PSP across the room. I watched angrily as it sailed across the heaps of clothes lying on the floor and smacked against the wall. I needed to take my frustration out _somehow._

I hated feeling like this. I felt weak and vulnerable. I grabbed the nearest pillow and buried my face into it. Every ounce of resentment and bitterness and envy jetted from my throat as I screamed into the pillow, the plush case muffling the vicious cry.

I looked up from the pillow and glared at my phone, my mocha brown hair sticking to my sweaty forehead.

* * *

**Blossom's Point of View—**

I was silently reading a history book when Bubbles excitedly bounded through the door. I gazed up at her out of the corner of my reading glasses, gingerly wiping a few strands of hair from my face.

"Hello, Blossom!"

I blinked for a moment.

"Hi, Bubbles."

"Guess what?"

I looked up at her, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"I think I have a crush!"

I turned towards her, gently closing the history book and slipping off my glasses.

"Is it Boomer?"

"How'd you know?" she asked as she sat beside me on the couch.

"You're _always _talking about him."

She smiled sheepishly before twiddling her thumbs.

"It's just that he's so… different. He's really sweet and innocent and I think it's cute how he gets so nervous around me."

"That's good, Bubbles. I just hope you don't fall for him _so _fast. Try not to, at least."

She smiled and nodded.

"I guess I did develop crushes so fast when I was younger."

I grinned at her.

"So, what _did_ you two do in the room Saturday?"

"Oh, we just colored. I still have his drawing up in my room."

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Where's Buttercup? She should have been here before me, since I had to stay after school and all," Bubbles said, gazing around the room.

"I don't know… I just hope she isn't with Mitch. Now are you beginning to see why I don't like him?"

She thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I do! Poor Butch…they were best friends."

I shrugged and closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Hey Blossom?"

"Yeah, Bubbles?"

She faltered for a moment before continuing.

"Do you think Butch would ever hurt Buttercup on purpose?"

"Of course not. He just loses his temper and is really aggressive is all."

She sighed and leaned back on the arm of the beige couch, her pigtails streaming down the side.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just being paranoid. But it really scared me when Butch was getting so angry with her."

I listened to her words intently and smiled slightly. Bubbles had reason to be scared; she had never known that Butch had _that_ side to him. Buttercup, however, has seen it before. Just not directed towards _her._

I winced a bit as the scene replayed in my mind.

I hoped that she would give Butch another chance; I really did. I knew he didn't mean to hurt her; that was never his intention. I took a deep breath and turned on the television.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter was so short. I ran out of ideas. I know this isn't a legit excuse, but I hope it's an explanation. :\


	15. Because You're Mine

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

I looked up at the dark, gray sky as I was walking to school. I groaned in aggravation and pulled my black hood over my head, gazing down at the ground. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white pyramid-studded belt, and a green, black, and white Winchester Senior High hoodie over my neon blue band tee shirt. As the front lawn of the school came into view, I leisurely strolled over to the table beneath the oak tree where the whole crew was already sitting.

"Whattup, BC?" Mitch chimed. I glanced at him and smiled weakly as the wind whipped my long, layered ponytail in my face, my side bangs nearly covering my eyes.

Melvin cast a nervous glance at Butch, and then looked back up at me.

"Buttercup! Hey, friend!" Bella exclaimed, waving her hands in the air hysterically.

"Hey."

Hanna noticed my unnatural quietness and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Kinda tired…bored."

Butch looked at me and smiled mischievously.

"I know what would make you wake up."

Everyone looked in his direction. Mitch scoffed at him, refusing to give him any attention, and turned his head towards the opposite direction.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He smiled even wider as Melvin eyed him suspiciously.

"We can go to Wal-Mart."

My eyes instantly lit up, along with Hanna and Melvin's.

"What's so special about Wal-Mart? Everybody goes there," Mitch spat, obviously frustrated.

Hanna turned to him quickly.

"Oh, I forgot—you're a novice. You've never been to Wal-Mart with _Butch._ We have a hell of a good time there, since junior high. Remember that time in the eighth grade when we went together? It was _so _fun!"

My eyebrows furrowed in reminiscence, then my solemn expression turned to a wide grin of remembrance.

"That _was _fun! Those were the days…"

Bella looked at us curiously.

"How was it fun?"

Her eyes sparkled with avid interest as Butch told her of the adventures we shared in Wal-Mart.

"Sounds cool! I wanna go with you guys!"

"We can go _now."_

I quickly turned around to a smirking Butch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

He let out a slight chuckle, and then turned to look at me.

"Never mind, BC. Never mind."

"No, tell me!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Hanna said.

"No, that's stupid. Everybody knows that the cat just forgot to take his meds," Bella insisted, nodding her head in approval.

"BUTCH!" I yelled, frustrated.

He looked at me, slightly startled.

"Tell me!"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Wal-Mart…"

"HELL YEAH!" everyone but Mitch shouted, springing from their seats.

"Who's car are we taking?"

Melvin frowned.

"I'm the only one with a car, dumbass."

"Well, then we're taking _your _car."

"Won't the teachers notice?" Bella asked nervously.

"Doesn't make a difference if they notice or not."

She shrugged it off and raced towards the parking lot, Melvin following after her.

"Mitch, you coming?" I asked as Hanna ran after Melvin.

"No. Go have fun without me. Bye," he replied coldly.

And with that, he walked off towards the school, leaving me standing there, puzzled.

Butch noticed this and stepped up to me, tugging on his leather jacket sleeves.

"It's okay, BC. You'll forget all about it when we get to Wal-Mart!" he said, gingerly placing a firm hand on my shoulder. I sighed and followed him to the parking lot towards Melvin's car. Actually, it was his older brother's car. He was just allowed to borrow it for the day.

I opened the door of the cobalt blue Camarro and sat in the backseat with Hanna and Bella.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Bella asked cautiously, staring out of the icy window.

"Not really."

We all turned towards Melvin and glared at him intently.

"Kidding, kidding! You guys have no sense of humor…of course I know what I'm doing!"

Bella rolled her eyes and reluctantly buckled her seatbelt.

In less than fifteen minutes, we were inside of Wal-Mart.

"Where are we gonna go first?" Bella inquired eagerly.

"Where do you guys wanna go?"

Without wasting my breath, I bolted for the clothes racks, followed by the others. As soon as I got near a rack, I jumped into the center and hid my face with clothes, awaiting someone to come near.

"Hide, you guys!" I whispered through the shirts and pants that muffled my voice. They did as they were told and camouflaged themselves within different racks. Hanna climbed into the one I was in and silently hid.

Then, three plump women with brunette hair walked up to the racks, the one in the blue at my rack, the one clad in purple at Butch and Melvin's rack, and the one in yellow at Bella's.

"Rose, which do you think would look better on me—the pink shirt or the navy shirt with the frilly lace?" the lady in purple asked aloud, scanning through a rack of clothes.

"You're an old hack. You shouldn't be wearing any kind of lace or any shade of pink," Melvin whispered in a low enough tone as to where the lady couldn't tell what direction the voice was coming from. The lady turned slowly to her friends.

"Barbara? Rose? Did you hear that?" the lady asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

"What in heavens are you talking about, Claire?" the lady in yellow said, a bundle of clothes on her right arm.

"I guess it was just my imagination again. My oh my, I knew I should have never had three crumpets before I left!"

I bit my tongue gently as to muffle the snickering and Hanna covered her mouth with her hands and bit her lower lip.

"Fatass! You and I _both _know that pink nor navy is not your color," Butch whispered, making us laugh a bit louder.

The lady's jaw dropped in disbelief as a heap of shirts dropped from her hand.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Claire?"

"I just heard something again…"

"Barbara….Claire said that you look like an oompa loompa in yellow!" Bella whispered to the lady at her rack. Barbara threw down a pile of clothes and stepped up to Claire.

"So you think I look like a creature from Willy Wonka, is that so, Claire?"

"What are you talking about, Barbara?"

"Calm down ladies!" Rose exclaimed, pushing them apart.

"Rose…Claire and Barbara say that you're so fat that you gotta iron your pants in the driveway with a car!" Hanna whispered.

Rose stepped up to the other ladies angrily, glaring at them both.

"Is it true, Barbara, Claire?"

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"Oh, you shut your mouth, Claire!" Barbara snarled.

I looked up at Butch and Melvin and quietly told them the plan as the elderly women continued with their heated discussion. They nodded in agreement as Bella smirked.

I peeked through the curtain of fabric and began the countdown with my fingers.

_Three…two…one…_

We leaped out of the clothes racks. Skipping in a circle around them and yodeling like Indians.

Barbara let out a shrill cry of astonishment as Claire and Rose simply gawked in shock.

"Stop your fighting, old granny hoes! Kiss and make up already and shut your yaps!" Melvin said as Hanna and I struggled to keep a straight face.

Before they could protest, we bounded through the aisles and into the toys section.

"Oooh, look at the dinosaurs!" Bella cried as she pressed on the red button on its foot. The Tyrannosaurus Rex let out a thunderous roar as missiles shot out of its mouth. His eyes glowed a bright red as steam poured out of his ears, all the while stamping his feet and clawing at the air. After a few seconds, the miniature rampage was over.

"What the hell? A damn Psycho-Rex?" Butch said, making a laugh erupt from my throat.

Bella gasped and playfully slapped him on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried, gingerly touching the red handprint on his cheek.

"Don't talk about Ralph like that!"

"Psh. Ralph is a faggot. Those G.I. Joe action figures are where the fun's at!" Melvin said, giving Butch some dap.

"Dinosaurs!"

"Action figures!"

"Dinosaurs!"

Butch playfully narrowed his eyes at me and stepped up to me, expanding his chest so he would appear more buff. I stood on the tips of my toes and poked my chest out as a challenge.

"I declare war!" Butch shouted, smiling widely at me.

"Then war is what you shall receive!" I replied friskily, pushing him away.

"Melvin, stay with Hanna and Bella to make sure they don't try anything. BC and me are gonna go get some weapons for our soldiers!"

"Alright."

And with that, Butch grabbed me by my wrist and led me into the next aisle. When he saw that no one was in the toy section, he spun me around to face the shelf and hugged me by my waist. For some strange unknown reason, I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach at his touch. I let out a laugh and tossed my head back.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be getting some weapons, remember?" I asked jokingly, nudging him off of me.

He snuggled his face into my neck and smiled.

"I can do this, though."

"Why is that?" I asked, turning my head slightly.

"Because you're mine."

Remind me again why I was ever mad at him?

"Oh really?" I asked teasingly, peeking at Bella and Melvin flirting through the cracks in the shelf.

He glanced up at me before hiding his face again, pulling me closer to him.

"You're mine…nobody else's…all mine."

We laughed for a few minutes before he pulled me back to the other aisle.

"Well, well! Would cha lookie here? Melvin seems to have a little crush, huh?"

Melvin and Bella turned around quickly at Butch's voice. Melvin blushed a deep crimson before shaking his head.

"Nooo! We were just talking is all," Mitch said nervously, scratching the nape of his neck. Bella looked at me and smiled. She would tell Hanna and I all about it later on.

"Oh, well. Time for action!" I exclaimed, cracking my knuckles. I dashed over to the shelf and selected ten of the coolest-looking dinosaurs with the best moves. At the head of the miniature army was Ralph. (The dinosaur that Bella named.)

Butch and Melvin set up their action figure army at the far end of the aisle.

"Bring it on!"

Melvin smirked and winded up the action figures as Hanna winded up our dinosaur army.

"On your marks…get set…BLAST OFF!"

Our dinosaurs took off for the men on the opposing team with a vicious war cry.

"GO, GO, GO!" Hanna, Bella and I cheered on.

Ralph led the pack, his ruby eyes flooded with evil, clawing at the air, shooting missiles out of his mouth as steam erupted from his ears. Sparky, the Triceratops stomping behind him, raged furiously and charged straight for the leader of the G.I. Joe army.

The leader of the G.I. Joe army, who I'm assuming is Joe, took off in his little camouflage Jeep and dashed for the dinosaurs. Sparky tackled him to the ground with a groan as a final blow of steam spewed from his mouth. Sparky was a very brave and courageous warrior; we would always remember him…

Suddenly, two little men stomped over to Ralph. Ralph clawed at them but missed, and the men beat him with a tiny sword. Ralph toppled over, still struggling to maintain life, still stomping in the air. Then Baylee, a gray Pterodactyl, swooped down from the sky and swept the men off of Ralph, losing her life in the process. She crashed into the shelf with a cry of pain as her battery pack fell out of her and her neon blue eyes flashed one last time before she fell to the floor.

"No!" Nooooo!" Bella cried, crawling over to Ralph. She held her hands up to the sky and let out a shrill cry.

"Raaaaaaaaalph!"

"We win! Ha!" Melvin exclaimed, springing from his seat. Our dinosaurs were strong and pulled through for as long as they could, but they were no match for the forces of Joe.

As Melvin continued with his victory dance, I grabbed the leader with my hand and launched him to the other aisle.

"What the hell was that for?" Butch cried.

"Joe is a fraud! He's really a woman!"

Butch and Melvin's jaws dropped at that statement.

"Why, Joe? Why!" Melvin screamed as he fell to his knees.

"What's next?" Bella asked eagerly.

I rested my hands on my chin in thought.

"Oh, I know!"

I told them the plan and they nodded in agreement. We dashed off towards the clothes aisles again. When we got to the bras and underwear, I threw Melvin a pair of black thongs and a black lace bra, handing Butch a green set.

They put them on over their clothes quickly. Butch ran out to the middle of the aisle and began dancing where everyone could see and hear him and screamed:

"I smell sex and caaandy! Oh, I smell sex and CAAAANDY! Candy and sex! Sex and caaandy! Oh-oh-ooooohhh!"

The manager burst through the doors just as everyone but him made a dash for the next aisle.

As Bella was busy making an orange juice trail leading to the restrooms, I ran to a young couple cuddling by the condoms section. As they were busy making out, I slid the whole row of condoms into their cart and slapped the guy over the head with a tube of KY Intense.

"What the-"

"Don't get mad! GET GLAD!" I screamed before I bounded off into the next aisle.

I found Hanna and jumped on her back. She raced towards the front of the store as I was waving my hands in the air, yelling:

"WHEEEE-WHOOOOO-WHEEEEE-WHOOO! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! PULL OVER NOW AND NO ONE GETS HURT! WHEEEEEE-WHOOOOO-WHEEE-"

"Ow!" I yelped as a pair of strong hands gripped me by my collar.

I looked up to see the manager and smiled weakly.

"Hey there…. everything's just peachy keen…. I like your beard, you know! It really brings out your eyes-"

"Get out of my store! Along with your other friends! _Now!"_

And with that, he tossed us out of the exit in front of the parking lot where Butch, Melvin, and were sitting on the sidewalk.

"You got caught, too?"

Hanna laughed.

"Yeah. We should do this more often."

I smiled and followed them to the car.

* * *

**Blossom's Point of View—**

"Where do you think she could be? I haven't seen her in class all day. Not even in the cafeteria," I said, glancing at my watch.

"I don't know, Blossom. I haven't seen Butch, either," Brick replied, his lips formed into a slight pout.

"They probably made up, and were probably just having fun…" Bubbles began, blushing at Boomer.

My eyes lit up as Brick and I turned to each other in unison.

"You don't think…"

"They couldn't…"

"They could…"

"They shouldn't!"

Brick looked down at his shoes thoughtfully, and then looked back up at me, a glint of anger in his scarlet eyes.

"They _wouldn't…."_

I sighed as I brushed a lock of auburn hair out of my face.

"They _would."_

"Dammit!" Brick yelled, kicking his shoe against the trunk of the tree.

"Where are they, Brick?" Boomer asked nervously.

Bubbles looked at me curiously.

"They probably skipped school…."

Bubbles gasped in shock as Boomer just looked up at the sky.

After a long pause, I let out a heavy sigh.

"I should have known…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that there was hardly any Boomer or Brick, it's just that I really had nothing for them to do… :\


	16. Blackout

**Author's Note:** Bubbles made the cheer squad. Forgot to put that. :P

* * *

**Bubbles' Point of View (two weeks later; Thursday)—**

We had been practicing for this for _weeks,_ and this was the final practice before we went on. Today we had a pep rally, and Friday we had a football game to cheer at. I was calmly slumped over on the bleachers beside Audrey and Jenni, silently awaiting Coach's instruction. I glanced up at the clock and smiled, a tingle of excitement crawling up my spine. Coach Carson had decided for us to practice during our P.E. time in the gymnasium, while the rest of the students had P.E. outside. We got a free pass out of class so we could practice for an hour and a half.

"Get up, girls, and quit being lazy! We have a pep rally to put on, so I want you to be in tip-top shape! Give me twenty laps around this gym, no stopping, no slowing down, nothing less than your top speed! Get a move on!" Coach Carson barked.

At the sound of the whistle, I sprang up from my seat and dashed towards the perimeter of the gym. In about twenty-five minutes, all of the cheerleaders were done with their laps. Jenni lazily collapsed onto the bleachers, breathing heavily.

"Oh, no ma'am! Get up! You have exercises to do, and we only have an hour and a half! Stay focused, girls!" Coach Carson ordered.

Jenni reluctantly walked over to where all of the other girls were standing.

"Now, girls, I want you to do fifty sit-ups and fifty pull-ups on those metal bars. We don't have time for the usual one hundred each. I also want you to lift weights—I'll time you and see how many lifts you can get in five minutes. Hurry up and start, girls! The more you can get done, the less time you'll have to spend in here."

She blew her whistle and we set off for the exercise room.

"Hey, Audrey? Can you count my sit-ups for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, Bubbles. Lay down."

I did as I was told and began my exercise.

In about an hour, all our required exercises were out of the way. I excitedly bounded into the gymnasium, all the other girls following behind sluggishly.

Coach Carson went over our routine for a few minutes before dismissing us to our classrooms.

**(At the Pep Rally…)**

I crossed my legs nervously on the benches in the gym and smoothed my pleated, green, black, and white skirt. I gazed over at the football team on the bleachers to the back wall. Boomer looked _so _cute in his uniform!

"Who ya looking at, Bubbles?"

I turned quickly to see Jenni beside me, smiling warmly. I blushed and shook my head.

"Nobody…I'm just nervous."

She nodded slowly, turning her head towards the crowd of students.

"I'm kinda scared that I'm gonna mess up."

I glanced at her curiously.

"Why? You're _awesome!" _I replied.

She sighed and repositioned her bow.

"I don't know…I'm just paranoid…"

I nodded understandingly and gazed at Boomer. He caught my eye and smiled, blushing a rosy crimson shade. I grinned bashfully and looked away.

"Attention, students of Winchester Senior High! Our cheerleaders have a special treat for us today, so would you all be so kind as to give them a round of applause?" principal Quinton spoke into the microphone in the middle of the gym.

"Girls, girls, go get in your lineups and walk out like we practiced!" Coach Carson whispered loudly as the students began clapping.

I grabbed my pom-poms and smiled widely as I walked into my lineup behind Jenni and Audrey. When the gym was completely silent, we began our cheer. The captain of the team, Alyssa McCarthy, stepped up towards the front of the gym as the rest of the squad followed. I stood tight and proud as the butterflies fluttered around in the pit of my stomach. I cleared my throat and prepared myself for our hello cheer, the opening act.

"We've got the skills!"

"To take control!"

"To rock this joint!"

"To go for gold!"

"We welcome you!"

"To our school!"

"Take it from us!"

"Winchester rules!"

I gazed around the room excitedly as the crowd burst with applause. I spotted Buttercup sitting with Butch and her friends. I looked around to the opposite side. Blossom was sitting with Brick and two other girls.

"Ready!" Alyssa shouted.

"Okay!"

"Gator fans up in the stands, let's—hear you—shout! Gator fans up in the stands, let's—hear you—now! All you fans yell 'Go'!"

"GO!"

I beamed enthusiastically as I cheered at the crowd of students, hitting all of the beats in our clap sequence perfectly. The floor slightly vibrated at the sound of our voices.

"If you've got spirit, say it loud and let us hear it!"

"Whattup, Gators!" a bunch of senior guys yelled, earning a round of laughter from the other students. Everyone cheered back at us loudly, the booming sound of their voices reverberating and vibrating off the walls.

We repeated that chant a couple more times before the _real _fun began.

The music started suddenly as a wide grin formed over my face. My sky blue eyes lit up with a fiery passion as I threw my arms to the beat, rocking my hips in time with the rhythm. I, along with Alyssa and a girl named Carmen, bounded to the front of the formation. We opened up the performance with back handspring back tucks. I flung myself into perfect cartwheels, feeding off of the boundless energy from the crowd. Seconds later, my feet came down in precise unison with the music.

Alyssa went up in her basket toss and flew up high, nearly to the _ceiling._ I was too busy dancing and having fun to watch her come down, but the whole student body burst into psychotic cheers, so she must have done something pretty awesome.

Everything was a blur of excitement and action. In the past couple of minutes, I had hit my scorpion perfectly, swirled down, moved through the following sequence and was twirling in the air again, spiraling into my second basket toss. We finished the array in a pyramid, me at the very top. The students cheered even louder as we dismounted from the stunt. But, we were just getting started.

A police siren tore through the boisterous chanting. The lights flashed off. A shiver of adrenaline kicked in as I flipped towards the front of the formation. All the other girls but me left the gym floor to stand on the sidelines and wait for their cue_. _The crowd was silent, oblivious to what was about to take place. Another police siren wailed and rang through the walls, slicing through the silence. The lights flashed back on, then off, then on, then finally off. The glow sticks in my hands glimmered a neon green and electric white. The siren went off again as the music mix started up. I moved in perfect harmony with the rhythm, never missing a beat. I hit a high V, then swirled around on my toes and hit another high V.

My blonde pigtails bounced with every motion as the lights flickered on and off. This, my friends, was what we called _Blackout. _Blackout was a special pep rally we have where the lights go off and on, the cheerleaders dance in the dark with glow bracelets, and police sirens and noises of the sort go off and on. It's all really fun and exciting, and since the coach saw how enthusiastic and how much of a great dancer I was, I was the first to introduce the sequence.

I twirled a final time and back flipped, falling to my knees, just in time with the sound of the police siren. The lights flickered off as the police siren went off two more times. When the lights snapped back on for a split second, two other girls were at my sides, adding two additional green and white lights to the now pitch darkness. When the lights blinked on, they swirled around and hit a T as the crowd erupted with hysterical screams of surprise and excitement. After the police siren sounded five more times, all of the cheerleaders were present on the gym floor, dancing and gyrating to the beat. At the last siren, the lights flicked back on. I smiled down at the crowd from my position on the pyramid, panting heavily.

This pep rally went pretty well, if I do say so myself.

* * *

**Brick's Point of View—**

"Hey, Blossom. Your sister did pretty well at the pep rally. I loved the ending of it," I said, flipping a page in my textbook.

"Yeah, it was cool. I loved the glow sticks," she replied, glancing up at me from the rim of her reading glasses.

I nodded and looked back down at the open book I was reading. Since Butch was at home playing video games and Boomer was at football practice, I had decided to come over to Blossom's house to study. It was just us; Bubbles was at her friend's house and Buttercup was at the skate park. I sighed and turned another page. I wasn't actually reading this thing. Studying was the _last _thing on my mind at the moment.

As if reading my mind, Blossom looked up at me, closing her book softly.

"Brick, I can't _possibly _study right now. Anything else you wanna do?"

I shut my book and tossed it to the side.

"Wanna watch T.V. or something?"

"Sure."

We got up from the couch and walked into her bedroom. I gazed around at the pink and red decorations. Everything was neat and tidy, precisely how I had imagined her room to be. I sat down on her bed and kicked off my shoes.

She grabbed the remote from her nightstand and settled onto the bed beside me, turning it onto an unknown channel. We watched it in silence for a few minutes when a steamy shower sex scene flashed on to the screen. Her light pink eyes grew wide as her cheeks grew rosy.

"What the hell…"

She glanced at me before glancing back at the screen.

I smirked and poked her in her side.

"You like watching that, huh Blossy?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned the channel quickly.

"No…I was just looking…"

We looked back at the screen just as a couple began a long, passionate kiss. My eyes widened as things began to get a bit heated. I looked back at Blossom, who was intently staring at the screen.

"Who knew Blossy would be such a freaky girl?" I teased, earning an admonishing glare from her.

"I'm _not _a freaky girl…I was just—"

"Watching, I know," I finished for her jokingly.

She turned off the T.V. awkwardly before gazing back at me.

"Is there anything else you wanna do?"

I thought a moment.

"Got any nice melons around here?"

"What?" she cried, her face flushed.

"I mean watermelon or cantaloupe or something…"

Her cheeks reddened with humiliation.

"Um…yeah. Let's go to the kitchen…"

I followed her out of her room and to the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and bent down to open a shelf. My head slightly lowered to get a glimpse when she snapped back up angrily.

"Where are the melons?" I asked, struggling to hide my intense blushing.

"Uhhm… we ran out…"

"Oh…"

She sat down on the stool next to me and crossed her legs. Something told me that she knew I had been looking.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders and let out a deep sigh of exasperation.

After a few seconds, another loud sigh escaped from her throat.

Another sigh.

_Another _sigh.

Yet another sigh.

This was aggravating the hell out of me.

As she parted her lips to groan in irritation again, I placed a finger over her mouth.

"You sigh another damn time and I'm gonna…"

She looked up at me, confused, then snatched away from me.

"What are you gonna do? You can't control me!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm down and sighed.

"See? You _just _sighed! But you don't see me going insane, do you?" she scoffed angrily.

"I sighed because it's for a reason, _you're _just sighing to be a damn annoyance!" I retorted, glaring at her.

"How do you know I was trying to annoy _you? _I was simply bored!"

"Well, find something to do!"

"I've tried that, but obviously your lazy ass doesn't want to do anything!"

"Okay, Blossom, _I'm lazy? _Is that so!"

"Yeah! You are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"No, you shut the hell up! You're about to make me become hostile, Brick! You know, you're so-"

"Blossom!" I shouted, startling her.

"What?"

"You get on my nerves again and I am gonna shove my tongue so far down your throat…."

We looked at each other in unison, both shocked at the words I had just spoken. Seeing my surprised reaction, she folded her arms over chest and sighed, deep and long. Just to annoy me.

"Okay, that's it!"

I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards me, slamming her lips into mine. I gripped her hips tightly as my tongue slid over hers roughly, moving deeper into her mouth. It was a good five minutes or so before I pushed her away from me, gasping for air.

"You…bastard…" she murmured between heavy gasps.

I smirked and shook the hair out of my face as I got up to walk to the door. When I was halfway there, I turned to her.

"See you tomorrow, Blossy."

She glared at me, still panting heavily, as I turned towards the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mehh. This chapter was okay, I guess. :\

Leave a comment if you have any ideas for Brick and Blossom…. :D


	17. My Longing for You is a Sin

**Buttercup's Point of View (Friday)—**

**[****A/N: BC only goes to Aeropostale for sweats. Don't want her to seem girly.]**

**

* * *

**"Buttercup, Buttercup! Blossom, Blossom! Are you guys gonna go to the football game tonight and see me?"

"Damn, Bubbles! Calm your ass down!"

"Hush, Buttercup. Yes, we're going, Bubbles."

Bubbles squealed in excitement before cartwheeling out of the living room. I swear that girl had so much energy, she must have been mainlining Red Bull.

Blossom sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she always does when she's frustrated. I glanced over at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm gonna go get ready, Buttercup. When are you gonna go get dressed?" Blossom finally said, standing up from her spot on the couch. I gazed down at my black Aeropostale capri sweats and my green, white, and black Winchester Senior High hoodie. My hair was thrown up into a messy side ponytail with my jade green eyes just barely peeking out from beneath my side bangs that I had swept over my forehead. I had on my black and white checkerboard Converse with green shoelaces. I looked up at her lazily.

"I'm good to go. You just go get ready and hurry the hell up."

"Buttercup, you can't go to a _football _game like that!"

I set the remote down on the arm of the couch and lifted my feet from off of the glass table.

"I don't see why not."

She rolled her eyes and went to go get ready.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated on the table. I placed my bag of Cheeto's to the side and picked up my phone, gazing at the screen. It was a message from Butch.

'hey, BC! gotta go to the football game to watch boomer. Brick says so. sorry, I cant hang out with you tonight…'

I quickly typed a response.

'im gonna be there…gotta see the cheerleader girl in action apparently….blossom says so'

It was barely a minute later when he replied.

'great! Sit wit me, ok? Unless u wanna sit wit ur sisters. Or brick and me can sit wit u and blossom! Is that ok?'

'sure ill tell her.'

I set my phone down on the table and stretched out on the couch to watch reruns of Jersey Shore. It was almost an hour and a half before Bubbles and Blossom came down!

Bubbles was the first to hop down the stairs in her Winchester Senior High cheer uniform. Blossom came down after her in red and pink flats, light wash skinny jeans, and a pink halter-top with red polka dots. Her long, glossy auburn hair flowed down to her waist.

"Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go?" Bubbles asked eagerly as she hit a handstand in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah. Bubbles, what time are you supposed to be at the field?" Blossom inquired as she slicked on a cherry lip-gloss.

"Umm, 5:30. We should be going now."

I turned off the T.V. and flew out of the door after them. We landed a corner away from Winchester so no one would see us flying. We used our super speed to dash to the front of the school.

"So, umm, guys, I have to meet in the gym with all the other girls. What row are you gonna be in?" Bubbles asked, nervously tugging on her pigtails.

Blossom was about to answer when Brick walked up towards her.

"Hey, Blossom."

She turned around at the sound of his voice and groaned in slight aggravation.

"Hey Brick…"

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna sit with them, Bubbles. Just go to the gym, we'll see you," I concluded.

With one last wave, she turned to race towards the entrance.

"Buttercup!"

I turned around to see Butch in front of me.

"Hey!"

He swept me up into a quick hug before letting me go.

"Come on, we better go get a seat," Brick said, gesturing for us to follow. We trailed after him towards the football field and up the stands, finally finding a good row of seats. Brick sat down first, Blossom next to him, me next to her, and Butch to my side.

As Blossom and Brick began talking, Butch gently put his hand over my mind and lightly squeezed it.

"Do you like going to football games?" he asked, gazing at the field.

"Not really. I just come because Blossom makes me," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

Butch snorted a chuckle and smiled.

"Same with me! Brick says I should come to support Boomer."

I laughed quietly along with him for a moment.

"But, seriously, though! I _hate _loud, peppy events. This is one of those," I complained.

"I hate them, too. Cheerleaders are annoying as hell."

"Thank you! Finally, _somebody _agrees with me! I can't go anywhere in my own house without Bubbles cart wheeling and flipping everywhere!"

Blossom cut her eyes at me and shot an admonishing glare before turning back to her conversation.

After about ten minutes of discussing our animosity for football games, Butch gripped my shoulder and lowered his head.

"What the-"

"Look, BC," he whispered, nodding towards Brick and Blossom.

I turned towards my sister and smirked as I tuned in to their conversation. It went a little like this:

Blossom: Brick stop it! You're making me blush!

Brick: Don't pretend like you don't love it.

Blossom: *crosses her arms in defiance* I _don't._

Brick: Tell me you don't want this. *Raises his shirt a bit*

Blossom: *blushing madly*

That was enough for me to see. I turned to Butch wide-eyed. He was watching their every move intently, as if he was watching porn or something.

"That's enough excitement for you, pervert. Let them tend to their grown folk business," I teased, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry," he replied, shaking his head.

"Is Brick always a freak like this?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. But he's not trying to…you know…_smash _her or anything…he just flirts. He's still a virg-…you know…"

"Oh, okay."

I blinked a few times and shook the disturbing image from my mind when the fans in the stands began screaming and yelling.

Butch and I groaned in unison and slumped in our seats, while Blossom and Brick rose up a bit to see over the crowds.

"Look at Bubbles! She's on the sidelines!" Blossom exclaimed, waving her hands around frantically.

Butch and I rose up a bit and, of course, I saw Bubbles, jumping and springing into the air and waving her pompoms.

I sank into my seat and turned to Blossom.

"When can I leave?" I asked miserably.

"I thought you liked sports," Brick said.

"I _love _sports. But I'd rather watch them on T.V. so I'll have a less likely chance of having my eardrums blown the fuck out."

Butch snorted a laugh, clutching his stomach. Brick cut his eyes at him and Butch stopped.

Blossom and Brick sighed in unison, pinching the bridge of their nose. Brick was basically Blossom with balls.

"You can leave after Bubbles performs her routine," Blossom seethed through clenched teeth.

I angrily sank back into my seat and glared at the field. Butch gingerly placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look.

I wasn't interested in the game at _all._ I didn't even bother to keep score or even yell every time WSH got a touchdown.

I practically fell asleep just before Bubbles' performance. As much as I would hate to admit it, our cheerleaders were pretty awesome. Their tricks, I mean. I was secretly eager to see what routine they had planned out.

_Are you ready for the challenge?_  
_Are you ready to be stopped?_  
_We're the mighty Gators_,  
_and we're reaching for the top!_

Just as the chant was completed, Bubbles back flipped into the arms of three other girls and they shot her up to the sky, never letting go. As soon as their arms were fully extended above their heads, Bubbles lifted her leg over her shoulder and put her free hand through her leg. It sort of resembled a bow and arrow.

Then, the music mix began. The girls who had Bubbles in their hands, which Bubbles told me was her stunt group, bent down low and extended their knees, sending Bubbles skyrocketing towards the sky. She hit a toe-touch, then an inverted pike, and finally a back tuck before spiraling down. Her stunt group caught her momentarily then shot her back up in to the sky, this time not letting go. She hit a high V before they tossed her up and caught her. After an intricate dance and amazing stunting sequence, Bubbles and her squad cleared off of the field. I nudged Blossom with my foot.

"Can I-"

"Just go, Buttercup! Go!" Blossom cried in agitation as she waved me off. Smirking, I grabbed Butch by the hand and led him through the crowd of people and towards the front of the school.

"Where are we going?" Butch asked, grinning like a goof.

"I don't know. Just outta here!"

"Let's go to my house. I have the house key," he suggested.

I happily agreed, relieved that I wouldn't have to sit any longer through that football game. Don't get me wrong; I love sports and all, I just don't like going to live _high school _games.

We flew towards his house, me following behind him eagerly. When we arrived in front of the door, he pressed the key into the keyhole and turned it with a quick flick of his wrist. I stepped into the house behind him as he cut on the lights.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked, closing the door and locking it behind us.

"Wanna play some video games or something?" I asked.

"Sure."

He led me upstairs to his room and turned the lights on, revealing a room filled with green and black decorations. I gazed at the comic books and video games strewn over the carpeted floor, then to the green, gray, and black bedspread. This was my kind of room.

"What game you wanna play?"

"I dunno…"

"Oh."

I plopped down on the emerald green beanbag and sighed. Butch turned on his iPod stereo system before sitting back down.

"That's a pretty cool set you got there…what song are you playing?" I asked, my eyes sparkling with avid interest.

"Thanks. And I put it on shuffle, so I dunno."

I shrugged and popped in the nearest video game I could find. As the Mario Bros. main menu lit up on the screen, a song began to play. As soon as the melody began to get louder, Butch's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I, uhh, I th-think I should…umm…change th-that…" he mumbled, his cheeks growing rosy.

He began to get up, but I placed my hand on his and gently forced him back down. Goosebumps rose on his skin at my touch.

"No, I never heard this song before. Let it play," I insisted.

He sighed nervously and twiddled his thumbs. I listened to the lyrics intently.

**[…In My Head by Jason Derulo…]**

_**Everybody's looking for love, oh**_

_**Ain't that the reason you're at this club? Oh**_

_**You ain't go find it dancing with him, no**_

_**I got a better solution for you girl**_

_**Just leave with me now, say the words and we'll go**_

_**I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes**_

_**You'll see a side of love you've never known**_

_**I can see it going down, going down**_

_**In my head**_

_**I see you all over me**_

_**In my head**_

_**You fulfill my fantasy**_

_**In my head**_

_**You'll be screaming out**_

_**In my head**_

_**It's going down**_

_**In my head**_

_**It's going down**_

_**In my head**_

"Buttercup, I'm gonna change this now…" Butch spoke eagerly as he rose from his seat.

"No, Butch…what did that song mean?"

I swear I could hear him gulp.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View—**

_I hated this feeling. I really did. Why did she have to do this to me? _

She cocked her head to the side curiously and gazed at me, the inquisitive glint in her eyes unwavering, studying my expression. I sank down deeper into my beanbag and twiddled my thumbs as my palms moistened with perspiration. Was it getting hot in here? Or was it just me?

"Butch? Why are you sweaty? Are you nervous? You never told me about the song," Buttercup reminded, crawling over to me.

_Stop Buttercup. Don't come nearer…please._

"Tell me, Butch! I'll keep it a damn secret! Don't make me tackle you…" she admonished playfully, inching closer towards me.

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and glanced up at her.

"I can't tell you, BC."

She gazed at me intrusively and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay, Butch, I warned you…"

And with that, she slammed me to the ground and crawled on top of me.

_Oh…Buttercup…stop…._

I know she didn't do this to me intentionally. Buttercup was too shy about boys, but she was comfortable around me. She thought nothing but friendliness of affection. Unless…

What is that? I glanced down. Buttercup's knee was gently pressed in between my legs. Obviously she had not noticed, but I sure as hell did. This felt _so _wrong but _oh so right._

I accidentally let out a low groan of pleasure as her knee drove a bit deeper. I opened my eyes quickly, fearfully, and gazed up at her. She hadn't noticed, or she thought nothing of it.

_I take it back…don't stop…don't stop…please…_

"Tell me, Bitch! I mean…" she laughed hysterically for a moment, her body vibrating with every giggle. And I felt every throb. Every pulse. This was bad. _Very bad._ The animal inside of me was beginning to prevail…

_But I am your bitch, Buttercup. Oh, yes! Butch Jojo at your service, ma'am!_

"Bite me…" I muttered accidentally. My eyes flew open in shock.

She simply chuckled jokingly. She thought this was normal behavior?

"Are you a Twilight fan all of a sudden now?" she asked jokingly. Then, her face formed into a stern look of accusation.

"Tell me what that song means, Butch!"

I sighed and began to explain. When I was done, her cheeks were a coral pink.

"So, that's why you were so nervous?" she asked curiously.

I nodded in reply.

Suddenly, her face lit up with surprise.

"What the hell is this?" she asked. She glanced down, and then quickly looked back up, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh…"

Dammit!

The bulge in my pants rose up towards her thigh and gently pressed against it.

"Buttercup, get off of me!" I cried, shoving her to the side. She sat up, startled, as I groaned in aggravation at the sudden loss of friction.

_I made a mistake…I made a mistake…I made a mistake…Please forgive me, Buttercup…. So sorry…_

She smiled at me as if nothing happened. She still thought all guy-girl friendships went through this awkwardness.

I gazed over at her longingly. So beautiful. Just so, so beautiful.

But she'd never understand.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this chapter had so much sexual tension. 0.o

Or do you freak-a-deaks want _more _of it? ;]

Cause I can make it happen! :D

Kidding :O

Well...

Never mind. :D


	18. Time to Get it PUMPIN!

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

Today was Saturday. I, surprisingly, was already up and dressed. After I left Butch's house last night, Mitch had called asking if I wanted to go to a Paramore concert. I eagerly agreed—Paramore's my favorite band! Hanna must have told him.

"Why are you up so early?"

I turned to the sound of the voice to see Blossom standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going to a concert."

"Did you _ask?"_

"I don't need to ask."

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Whom are you going with?"

"Who do you think?"

"Butch?"

"Nope."

"Hanna?"

"She's coming with Bella."

She placed her fingers on her chin in profound thought, her eyebrows furrowed. Then, a look of anger washed over her face.

"You're going with Mitch."

I nodded.

"Buttercup, how many times have I told you? I don't want you seeing him anymore," Blossom instructed sternly.

I glanced up at the clock then stared back at her blankly as I stood up from the couch.

"I'll be back before…well…can't make any promises, but I'll be back before about 12 p.m."

I walked past her as she silently fumed with agitation.

"It's past 12 p.m.!" she screamed after me.

"12 tomorrow then," I replied nonchalantly, feeding off of her exasperation. I slammed the door shut behind me and flew towards Hanna's house. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Bella asked as she threw the door open. Hanna was behind her grabbing her house keys.

"Yep."

Hanna told her mom where we would be going, collected her money and ticket, and closed the door behind her as she followed us past the driveway.

"BC, I gotta tell you something _so _important!" Bella said as we turned the first corner.

"Who's it about?" I asked halfheartedly.

"Butch."

My eyes sparkled with avid interest at his name being mentioned.

"What about him?"

"I think he has a crush on somebody…"

A frown of disappointment spread across my face. For some unknown reason, I felt slightly envious that he had a crush on someone else.

Hanna grinned at my reaction as Bella continued.

"This girl has been his best friend since preschool, and they used to share cookies together and play football. Now they skate together and he fell in love with her…."

"He has another best friend besides me?" I asked in disbelief.

Hanna face-palmed herself and giggled a bit.

"No, BC. Damn, you're so oblivious. It's you, dipshit!"

"Liar! Butch and I are just friends. Nothing else!"

"Oh, _really. _He told me all about last night. How you were all on top of him and stuff? You know Butch is a freak. That turned his horny ass on even more than…." Bella stopped and smirked, knowing that she had fully caught my attention.

"Butch isn't a freak, he most definitely isn't in _love_, and he ain't got a crush on nobody," I concluded defiantly.

She shook her head.

"So stubborn. Just so, so stubborn."

When we arrived at Mitch's house, he was already on the front lawn.

"Hey babe. Hey Hanna. Hey Bell," Mitch said, smirking as he walked up to us.

"Don't call me that," I said as he grabbed me by my hand.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Mitch teased, licking his lips seductively.

I punched him on his arm jokingly.

"Are you ready to go?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna take my bro's car," he said, leading us to the onyx black Escalade with snow-white rims.

"We gon' be riding high on these!" Bella exclaimed, gazing in awe at the size of the tires. Mitch just smirked arrogantly as we piled into the car. Mitch hopped in the driver's seat, I climbed into the passenger seat, and Hanna and Bella filed into the backseat. Mitch revved the car's engine and we sped off towards the highway.

"OHHHH MY GOSSSH THIS IS MY JAAAAM! Turn it up!" I yelled as 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha flashed on.

"Sing it for me, babe," Mitch requested playfully as the beat picked up. Bella began first.

"Hot and dangerous! If you're one of us, then roll with us!" Bella yelled in unison with the radio, flinging her chocolate brown hair around wildly.

"'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on and up!" Hanna joined in, pointing to her skin-tight skinny jeans.

"And, yes, of COURSE we does! We runnin' this town jus' like a club!" I exclaimed, laughing as Mitch chuckled. Then, we all joined in to the next part.

"_And no you don't wanna mess with us! Got Jesus on my neck-a-lace-us-us!" _

We all laughed and sang along until the song went off. Then, Hanna's all-time favorite song came on.

"OH MY GOSH! It's time to get CRAZY up in here!" Bella exclaimed.

'I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias came on to the radio.

"This was from the Jersey Shore soundtrack, dude! It's time to get it PUMPIN'!" I yelled to Mitch. He laughed and threw his head back for a second.

"Girl, please excuse me if I'm coming too strong. But tonight is the night we can really let go," I sang to Mitch jokingly.

"My girlfriend's outta town and I'm all alone. Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know," Mitch sang back teasingly, tickling my chin.

"No, oh oh, oh oh. No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you no oh oh. Oh oh," Hanna joined in.

"Shout aloud, screaming loud…. lemme hear you go," Bella sang.

"BABY I LIKE IT!" we all sang-shouted, fist pumping into the air Jersey Shore style.

"The way you move on the floor," Mitch added along in unison to the song, licking his lips.

"BABY I LIKE IT!"

"Come on and gimme some more!"

"Oh, yes, I LIKE IT!"

"Screamin' like never before!"

"Baby, I like it! I-I-I LIKE IT!"

"Girl, please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh," Bella sang.

"I'm tryna keep my hands off but you're begging me for more," Mitch sang, trailing his hand down my side teasingly. I laughed just in time for the next part.

"Round, round, round, and a low, low, low. Let the time time pass…"

"'CAUSE WE'RE NEVER GETTING' OLD!" we shouted, fist pumping wildly into the air.

We continued laughing and joking until we got to the concert. Mitch swept into a vacant parking space and cut the engine as we piled out of the car towards the entrance of the building. When we gave the guards our ticket, Mitch led us to our seats. He sat down first, then me, then Hanna, and finally Bella.

After about twenty-five minutes of waiting, Hayley Williams stepped out onto the stage, followed by her band mates. The first song she performed was 'Careful.'

**[A/N: PAY attention to these following songs! Hint hint hint! Foreshadowing maybe! All of them have a significant meaning!]**

**[…Careful by Paramore…]**

_**I settle down a twisted up frown disguised as a smile, well**_

_**You would have never known**_

I closed my eyes and fist pumped along with the beat, Hanna and Mitch rocking out beside me. Bella shook her head wildly, her hair flinging everywhere.

_**I had it all but not what I wanted**_

'_**Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown**_

_**You'd make your way in**_

_**I'd resist you just like this**_

_**You can't tell me to feel**_

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**So**_

_**I did it myself**_

We stopped our random dancing to sing along with Hayley just as the chorus came on.

_**You can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out a little**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More, more**_

_**Open your eyes like I opened mine**_

_**It's only the real world**_

_**A life you will never know**_

_**Shifting your weight to throw off the pain**_

_**Well you can ignore it**_

_**But only for so long**_

_**You look like I did**_

_**You resist me just like this**_

_**You can't tell me to heal**_

_**And it hurts remembering how**_

_**It felt to shut down**_

_**You can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out a little**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More, more**_

_**The truth never set me free [x3]**_

_**So I'll do it myself**_

_**You can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out**_

_**Can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More, more**_

Then, one of my favorite songs by them came on. Hayley grabbed the microphone and closed her eyes, bobbing her head to the rhythm.

**[…The Only Exception by Paramore…]**

_**When I was younger I saw**_

_**My daddy cry**_

_**And curse at the wind**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it**_

_**And my mama swore that**_

_**She would never let herself forget**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love**_

_**If it does not exist**_

_**But darlin'**_

_**You are the only exception [x4]**_

_**Maybe I know, somewhere,**_

_**Deep in my soul,**_

_**That love never lasts**_

_**And we've got to find other ways**_

_**To make it alone**_

_**Or keep a straight face**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keepin' a comfortable distance**_

_**And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content**_

_**With loneliness**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

_**You are the only exception [x4]**_

Hayley's band performed a small instrumental before continuing the song.

_**I've got a tight grip on reality**_

_**But I can't**_

_**Let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**_

_**Oh-whoaaaaaa-oh**_

_**You are the only exception [x8]**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**_

After that song, she performed _another _of my favorite songs.

**[…CrushCrushCrush by Paramore…]**

_**I got a lot to say to you**_

_**Yeah, I got a lot to say**_

_**I noticed your eyes are glued to me**_

_**Keeping them here**_

_**And it makes no sense at all**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies **_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**Crush **_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

_**(Two, three, four!)**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one two**_

_**I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than this**_

_**If you want to play it like a game**_

_**Well, come on, come on, let's play**_

_**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**_

_**Then have to forget you for one whole minute**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies **_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**Crush **_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

_**(Two, three, four!)**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one two**_

_**I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than this now!**_

_**Rock and roll, baby**_

_**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey**_

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one two**_

_**I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than…**_

_**No**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one two**_

_**I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than this**_

_**Oh**_

It was now intermission. I felt around in my pockets for my now vibrating phone. It was a text message from Butch.

'hey BC where ya at?'

'Paramore concert! :)'

'sweet who all there?'

'mitch hanna and bell'

'oh…well ttyl I guess'

'k'

As I slipped my phone back into my pocket, Mitch stared at me intently.

"Who was that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Butch. Why?"

He shook his head and turned back towards the stage.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this is not how a real concert goes, I've never been to one. But I hope you realize the meaning of the songs! They're a form of foreshadowing…hint hint hint. :D

And they all follow the same concept in the story….think about it, kay? :]


	19. Beautiful Liar

**Butch's Point of View (Monday after school)—**

"Hey, BC!" I called after her.

She turned around and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Butch."

"Hey, you wanna hang out today? Go skate or something?" I requested, probably grinning like a goof.

"Yeah, that'll be fun. I-"

"Hey, babe."

There was that _voice. _The voice that made me sick to my stomach, nauseous with envy and animosity.

Buttercup turned to him curiously and blushed. What business did she have _blushing?_

"I told you don't call me that," she said, seeing my dumbfounded expression, trying to convince me that she had no interest in him whatsoever.

"Like you don't love it," he teased, tickling her chin. She smiled at him for about a split second, but I saw it. A genuine _smile._

"So, Butterbabe, I was wondering if you wanted to come skate with me maybe?" Mitch asked, smirking at me arrogantly.

"Sure…um, Butch?" she began.

I held up my hand to silence her.

"Go. Just…go."

Buttercup grinned at me as she walked off with Mitch.

"Thanks, bestie! I'll make it up to you!" she promised. I watched her disappear around the corner with that _bastard._

_Liar. Liar. Liar. You're a fucking liar, Buttercup._

I knew this was coming. There's no use even _trying _to talk to her now that Mitch has her wrapped around his damn finger. Just _what _is it that makes him so damn irresistible and me just a mere friend? What does he have that I don't? The way he called her his _babe _was fucking disgusting. Fucking pedophile.

I walked towards the stream where Buttercup and I used to go when we were younger. It was our secret hideout when we were younger. As I arrived at the clearing, my emerald eyes flew open wide, filled with mixed emotions. _Anger. Envy. Betrayal. Confusion. Pain._

Buttercup was pushed up against the ground, her hands clutching onto Mitch's shirt. Mitch was on top of her, his knee obliviously between Buttercup's legs, his fingers laced through her silky raven hair. I watched in disgust as their lips locked together with such fiery passion, Mitch's tongue slipping into her mouth and probing every inch. After about a few seconds, Mitch rose up from off of her, giving her thighs a squeeze as she sat up breathlessly. Buttercup's fearful eyes flashed towards me, a look of horror frozen on her face. Mitch looked my way, also, staring in astonishment. Buttercup quickly rose to her feet, walking towards me.

"Butch, it's not what it looks like, honestly-"

"That's what they all say! That's the corniest line anyone could ever think of, Buttercup!" I raged, snatching out of her reach.

"If you would let me explain-"

"There's nothing you need to explain! I understand everything fucking clear!"

"Butch, let me-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear your damn excuses!"

Her expression fluctuated from surprise to hurt then finally to anger.

"Why the fuck would you care, anyways? This shouldn't even affect you!" she screamed.

"Because I…shut the fuck up! I don't have to answer that!"

"No, you shut the fuck up, you bastard! What the fuck's your problem, anyway?"

"It's _you_! You're my fucking problem!"

"Then solve it!"

"Fuck you!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"I hate you!" she screeched. Her voice cracked a bit as tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away with her hand and glared at me.

"I hate you, too! I don't even give a fuck anymore! Fuck you! I don't need you! Stay out of my life!"

I fell silent and gazed at her as the rage that had previously taken over me faded away. She avoided my eye contact and shook her head. Mitch came up behind her and hugged her by the waist, fondling her and cuddling her lovingly. That should have been _me._

"Come on, babe. You don't need him," he whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

And with one last look of hurt and remorse, she followed him back through the woods.

_I was such a dumbass. Such a fool. Such a bastard. I had a chance. But I blew it. Now she hates me._

I wonder how it feels to be _dead. _I was halfway there already, mentally. The physical part, however…. no. Butch Jojo is _not _suicidal! This was not the way! I put my hood over my head as tears of frustration streamed down my cheeks.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

"Hey, Buttercup," Bubbles greeted cheerfully as I walked through the door.

"Hey Bubbles."

She cocked her head to the side in concern and patted the cushion beside her on the couch, urging me to come sit by her. I sighed and sat down.

"What happened?" she asked, her sky blue eyes flooded with consideration.

"Nothing much," I lied.

She smiled understandingly and batted her long, thick eyelashes.

"Is it Butch?"

I let out a long sigh before silently nodding in reply.

"He didn't mean it."

"You don't even know what he did, Bubbles."

"But I know he didn't mean it. Butch loves you."

My eyes widened at that comment.

"I mean as a friend," she added, blushing.

"Oh. Still. Don't say the 'L' word. There is no such thing," I replied.

"There is, too."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"Suit yourself. But there is a thing called love to me."

"Well you're wrong!" I snapped.

"But I'm not wrong about Butch."

I rolled my eyes as she walked off towards her room.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View (a week later after school)—**

This must have been a new record. This was the longest Buttercup has ever held a grudge against me. Well, besides that time in the fifth grade when she avoided me for a month. But this was somehow different in some way shape or form; I just couldn't put a finger on it. All I knew was that I must have really hurt her to be ignored for so long. And I also knew that Mitch wasn't making it any better.

Every chance he got, he would completely take up all of her damn time. I didn't trust him. I really didn't. It wasn't just jealousy anymore. As I was walking out of the school entrance with a cloud of bitterness hazing my vision, I heard something. Voices. Shrill shouting. I suspiciously darted towards the corner of the building and peeked behind the wall nosily. I tuned in to the heated conversation being held in the parking lot. It was BC and Mitch.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that? Dammit, Buttercup!"

"I told your ass already it was a damn accident!"

"You're a damn accident, you know that? Screw your dumbass excuses! This is my bro's car we're talking about! He's gonna fucking murder me when he sees this big ass dent!"

"Oh, well then! Get over it!"

Buttercup turned to walk off, but Mitch hastily seized her wrist and turned it quickly, squeezing it tight.

"Let go of me, asshole! That fucking hurts!"

"I don't give a damn!"

I stepped out from behind the wall and sauntered towards them coolly.

"The fuck you came from?" Mitch scoffed.

I punched him in his jaw. Just as he began to fall backwards from the impact, I gripped his collar and held him up to my face.

"Don't _ever _grab her like that again."

I spoke sternly, glaring at him with an intense hatred.

"Or what, dude?" he dared, raising an eyebrow.

I formed a dark green ball of electricity in my free hand and held it up in front of his face. Seeing the glint of fear in his eyes, I smirked.

"Or this."

And with that, I struck him quick in the throat. Buttercup's jaw dropped behind me as I threw Mitch's limp body to the pavement.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she requested angrily.

"He's not dead. He'll wake up in about an hour, chill out."

I grabbed her arm and led her to the stream in the clearing behind the woods. When we got to the edge of the water, I gently sat her down on the ground and grinned at her. I was simply happy that I actually got her to talk to me.

"Butch! What the fuck is your problem?" she seethed as her eyes widened with rage.

"Nothing! Do you _like _him grabbing you any kind of way?" I asked defensively.

"Why the hell would you care?"

"Because…wait. I'm not here to argue with you."

Her expression of anger formed into sheer curiosity.

"Then why are you here?" she asked accusingly.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean all that…"

"I didn't mean it either," she said, her eyebrows rising.

"I'm sorry."

There were so many other words I longed to say to her, but I kept my mouth closed. It was too soon for all of that.

"Butch."

I looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"Why were you so mad that day?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought of an applicable excuse.

"…. Because I'll tell you what happened. Mitch kissed _me._ He just climbed on top of me and slid his tongue in my mouth. I never knew you were coming here."

I mentally face-palmed myself for that. I had to endure a damn week without speaking to the one person I loved most because of a _misunderstanding? _I was truly retarded.

"I'm sorry, BC. I had no damn clue…"

She smiled at me for the first time in a while. Oh, how I _loved _her smile.

She cleared her throat before continuing.

"And I think you and everyone else are wrong about Mitch. He just has a temper, is all."

My heart sank at that comment. I gazed at the stream to hide my grief and heartache. I hated how Mitch had mentally consumed her. I hated how he didn't care. I hated how he looked down at her and made her feel this way. I hated it so very much. But my fear of losing her was so intense; there was no way I would leave her. Even though I was never _with _her to begin with. Pretending was better than nothing, I guess.

She gazed up at me quietly. Maybe it's just my imagination, but I could have _sworn _I saw some hint of emotion in her eyes. Not any kind of emotion she would openly confess. Something that was on the tip of my tongue, yet I couldn't quite put it into words. Whatever it was sure made me happy, though.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please tell me some ideas for the story! You probably won't be seeing a lot of Blues and Reds now that the plot is finally beginning to come into full swing! But this is _just _the beginning! ;]

Sorry the chapter was so short, also. :O

Ran outta ideas. :P


	20. Stupid Meaningless Love Songs

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

"Buttercup, I've been thinking on something."

I turned to Mitch curiously, watching as the warm, gentle breeze blew his soft mocha hair into his eyes. He flicked the fallen hairs out of his face and bit his full bottom lip. So precious.

"What have you been thinking about?"

It was nearly a month since I've talked to Butch. Well, anybody really. Mitch has consumed all of my time. If Blossom thought that my grades were horrendous, she should see them _now. _They were at an all-time low. I haven't had time to talk to even Hanna or Bella. I don't sit with them anymore. I don't go to the mall with them anymore. I call Hanna or Bella or maybe text Butch every now and then, but that's only when I'm not spending my time being infatuated with Mitch. This whole month has been spent playing video games at his house, going to the skate park, and going to concerts. I had never felt this way with _any _guy before. My sisters don't like it one bit. Bubbles can sometimes be neutral towards him, but Blossom _hates _him with a passion. Too bad everyone can't see what I see. And to think, I used to hate him not too long ago. I sighed.

"Running away from home. My mom wouldn't care, dad's dead…"

I gazed up at him and sensed the hurt and pain. I couldn't _imagine _having a family like that.

"If you're going, then I'm going with you."

He glanced up at me, surprised.

"Really?"

I hesitated for a moment as I listened to the voices inside my head whispering to me, telling me this was a bad idea. I remember Blossom telling me this was my conscience, and that I should most likely listen to it. Ah, screw it. What the hell did my conscience know anyway?

"Yeah."

He smiled and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Pack tonight. Meet me at this stream at 6:00 a.m."

I returned the smile as a feeling of dread washed over me. We got up to go our separate ways when he turned around.

"Oh, and Buttercup…don't tell your sisters or anybody about this."

Before he turned away, I could have _sworn _I saw a smirk on his face. I shook it off, assuming that he was just happy, and turned to walk in the opposite of his direction.

* * *

**5:50 a.m.—**

I was already up and dressed, slugging my luggage over my back in the kitchen, when Bubbles walked in. The lights were still off, but I could see her clearly. She wore a baby blue and white striped camisole with nothing but her baby blue underwear and fuzzy blue socks. In her hand was her stuffed octopus Octi. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a glass of milk, then fluttered to the pantry and fetched a package of cookies. She turned on the lights and sat at the kitchen table. She looked me directly in the eye, blinking in disbelief.

"Buttercup? Is that—"

"Shhh."

She wearily rose from her seat and sat down beside me.

"Why do you have luggage? Why are you already dressed?"

"Nothing, Bubbles, it's nothing. Just go back to bed."

"Tell me, first."

"Bubbles, no!"

She shook her head as tears flooded her eyes.

"You're not going away are you?"

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat as a wave of grief stirred in the pit of my stomach.

"No, Bubbles. Go back to bed," I lied.

She glanced at me, wiping her eyes. Good. She thought this was all a dream. Gazing back at me one last time, she grabbed Octi, her glass of milk, and plate of cookies and walked back into her room, turning the lights off. I cautiously unlocked the locks on the door and opened it, quietly slipping out into the still morning. I dashed to the backyard and through the trees until I arrived at the stream where Mitch was already waiting.

"Sorry I'm late. Bubbles came into the kitchen and-"

"You didn't tell her, huh?" he interrupted.

"No."

He let out a sigh of relief and gathered his backpack.

"Come on, let's go. I know a place—"

He glanced at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your cell phone. Give it here."

I gazed down at my iPhone in my hand then back up at him.

"Why?"

"Cause it's just gonna be the two of us and I don't want anyone interrupting _our _time," he said quickly.

"Oh, okay." I handed him my phone happily and walked on along, following behind him.

About at 7:30, we arrived at an old apartment. Sort of. It only had one bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room and small kitchen. He turned the key and we walked inside.

"Where'd you find this, Mitch?" I asked curiously, gazing at the room.

"Umm, it was my dad's."

"Oh."

"I'll go unpack my stuff, you stay here, okay?"

"Sure."

And with that, he turned towards the bedroom, but came back out.

"BC, you can sleep in the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch. I'll just unpack out here, okay? You go in the bedroom."

I nodded and took my luggage to the bedroom and closed the door behind me, tossing my bags to the side as I plopped down onto the bed. I took out my lime green iPod and turned up the volume.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View—**

"Where's BC? Have you seen her today?"

I turned my head to Hanna and furrowed my eyebrows.

"She's probably with Mitch."

"No, I haven't seen Mitch today either."

"Then she's late."

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

I don't like talking about Buttercup. I still have the same feelings for her, sure, but I just don't like talking about her. It hurts too much. She never sits with us anymore. Barely even talks to us anymore. Even her sisters are beginning to notice. I always get to feeling like it was all _my _fault in some way. Which it was. I think.

Then, the bell rang. I was beginning to feel a bit worried. BC's usually here before the bell rings. I glanced over at the crew. They had the same look of fear and apprehension plastered over their faces. I looked up at the now gray sky as the wind swirled viciously. It was about to rain.

'_I just hopes she's okay," _I thought to myself before sauntering away moodily.

* * *

**Blossom's Point of View (at lunch)—**

I pushed the hair out of my face and sat down at Bubbles' table, Brick seated right across from me, Boomer beside Bubbles.

"What's wrong with you?" Brick asked, worried.

"We can't find Buttercup. I didn't see her this morning. Her or Mitch," I replied, wiping my eyes.

"Where do you think she could be?" Boomer asked, stuffing a fry into his mouth.

"I don't know…Bubbles? Do you have an idea?" I asked.

A look of guilt washed over her face as her cheeks reddened.

"I saw her this morning. Around 5:50 or something. She was in the kitchen…dressed…had her luggage packed…waiting by the door."

Bubbles burst into tears as Boomer gingerly rubbed her back.

I sprang from my seat angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? She could be anywhere by now, thanks to you!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Red! It wasn't her damn fault so sit your ass down. We need to think about this. Whom could she possibly be _with?"_ Brick said, his chin resting on his hands in profound though.

Suddenly, Brick and I looked up at each other in unison.

"Mitch."

I should have seen it coming from the beginning. As a deep roll of thunder tore through the eerie silence and a streak of lightning lit up the sky, I grabbed Brick by the wrist and led him to the library. I plopped down in a chair in front of a computer and logged on to Google. I typed in the search bar:

Reasons why teenagers run away from home.

Brick did the same thing as I vigilantly scanned the screen, probing for _any _explanation of why she would even think of leaving home.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View (after school)—**

I gazed out of the window grimly and stared at the gray drizzling downpour outside. There was no hint of it letting up anytime soon. Brick had told me that they thought she ran away. I feel so miserable…hopeless…

"Hey Butch."

I turned to the doorway to see Boomer, then turned back towards the window somberly.

He took it upon himself to walk over to the windowpane and sit down beside me, his concerned expression unwavering.

"I know you think it's your fault. But Blossom and Brick said that she just felt bad about something. Or something like that," he assured, trying to soothe me.

"Gee, thanks, Booms," I replied sarcastically. He patted my back in a brotherly way and grinned.

"No problem, Butch."

Like he actually helped anything. The faggot. But at least he tried.

As soon as I heard the close behind him, I grabbed my phone and sent her a text message. It read:

'hey, BC, where ya at? Ur sisters and me and hanna and bella r worried sick about u! :('

I waited for ten minutes. No text back. I wiped away the tears that formed in my eyes and grabbed my iPod, not caring what song played. I turned it to the shuffle option and threw myself onto my bed.

**[…Breakeven by The Script…]**

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'**_

Fuck! Why the hell do I have all these damn love songs on here?

_**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**_

_**Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

_**Cause when a heart break no it don't break even**_

_**Her best days will be some of my worst**_

_**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**_

_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**_

_**Cause when a heart break no it don't break even…even…no**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the bets part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason**_

_**But no wise words gonna stop the bleedin'**_

_**Cause she's moved on while I'm always grievin'**_

I thought back to the sixth grade when she had a crush on me. I pushed her away. Her little heart was broken for a while—I was her first crush. After a while, she got over it. I _never _did. I've always had a crush on her. Now it's all fucked up.

_**Cause when a heart break no it don't break even…no**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**(Cause when a heart break no it don't break even)**_

_**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**_

_**You took your suitcase, I took the blame**_

_**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains oh**_

_**Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name**_

_**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**_

_**Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

_**Cause when a heart break no it don't break **_

_**No it don't break**_

_**No it don't break even, no**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?**_

_**(Oh glad you're okay now)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**(Oh I'm glad you're okay)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**(Cause when a heart break no it don't break even)**_

Meaningless love songs. Stupid love songs. Dammit. I skipped to the next song and groaned in aggravation. Justin Bieber now? _Really?_

**[…That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber…]**

_**Everybody's laughing in my mind**_

_**Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy**_

_**Do you do what you did when you did with me?**_

_**Does he love you the way I can?**_

_**Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?**_

_**Cause baby, I didn't**_

_**That should be me holding your hand**_

_**That should be me making you laugh**_

_**That should be me, this is so sad**_

_**That should be me [x2]**_

_**That should be me feeling your kiss**_

_**That should be me buying you gifts**_

_**This is so wrong**_

_**I can't go on**_

_**Till you believe that**_

_**That should be me [x2]**_

_**You said you needed a little time for my mistakes**_

_**It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced**_

_**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies**_

_**What you doin' to me**_

_**You're taking him where we used to go**_

_**Now if you're tryna break my heart**_

_**It's workin' cause you know that**_

_**That should be me holding your hand**_

I turned off my iPod in frustration. Dumb love songs. Stupid Boomer who downloaded these dumb love songs to my iPod. I slammed it on the nightstand beside my bed and turned on the T.V.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

"Are you about to go to bed?" I asked as I sat on the couch beside Mitch.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Are you?"

"I guess so."

"Okay. Night, babe."

He kissed me on my forehead before I turned to walk to the bedroom, his soft, full, wet lips on my now hot skin. I felt lightheaded for a second.

I closed the door behind me and plopped onto the bed, smiling like a goof. He just kissed me! Mitch Mitchelson _kissed _me! I turned off the light and pulled the covers over my head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What'cha think is gonna happen? ;]


	21. Your Mean Streak is Showing

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

I woke up at about 6:30 a.m. from a nightmare, screaming frantically, kicking the covers off of me.

"OHHH JESUS! JESUS HELP ME LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR DEFENSELESS SOUL! AAAAAAAAAHHH! THE END IS NEAR! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! TELL MY SISTERS I LOVE THEM!"

Mitch burst through the door, turned on the lights, and dashed over to the bed.

"Babe, calm down! What's wrong?" he asked, holding my hand in his.

"OH MY GOSSSSHHH! NOOO!" I yelled.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing my back.

I grabbed the covers as I hyperventilated hysterically.

"What happened? Nightmare?" he asked sympathetically.

I nodded, my eyes widened with fear.

"Tell me about it?" he urged, kissing me on my cheek.

"Well I was in a car with somebody and the sky was gray and it was a red streak in the sky and a purple and black spinning hole and I was all like 'Just take me back home please' and the person just kept driving until we drove into the hole then I woke up screaming then you came in here and-"

"Calm down, babe. Just a nightmare. Go back to bed, okay?"

He gently squeezed my hand before leaving.

I lay down miserably, shielding myself with the covers. I stared up at the ceiling fearfully at the eerie shadows cast by the light shining in from the window. Buttercup Utonium was _never _scared. But this time, there was something about that dream…it was so real…

I slung the covers off of me and tiptoed into the living room where Mitch was lying on the couch awake, watching Jersey Shore. He glanced up at me and smiled.

"You scared still? Come here."

I walked over to him slowly. He hugged me by my waist and laid me down beside him.

"Is this a new episode?" I asked halfheartedly, not really caring.

"Nah. But I love this one, though."

"Which one is it?"

"The one where Sammi finds that note about Ronnie."

I chuckled.

"She sure is a dumbass for going back with him while he still cheated on her," I said.

Mitch snorted a laugh.

"I know right. JWOWW did her a favor by knockin' the block off her ass. Too damn stuck up."

We laughed together for a moment. He pulled me into his lap and laced his fingers in my hair, turning my head gently to the side. He leaned down and locked his lips with mine. It. Was. _Amazing. _His tongue slipped into my mouth softly before slipping back into his own, savoring my taste. There was no fight for dominance this time; it was affectionate and sweet.

When he finally pulled away from me, he smiled at me and turned his gaze back to the T.V.

"_Who wrote the note, Angelina?" Sammi asked._

"_I'm not telling," Angelina responded._

I shook my head and turned my attention to the window. The sun was just beginning to rise over the trees, making the sky a warm pink-orange shade. I sighed in content and leaned my head into his chest and closed my eyes, wanting to make this moment last as long as I could stretch it.

* * *

**Bubbles' Point of View—**

"Hey, Bubbles. Are you okay?"

I turned to Boomer wearily and smiled weakly.

I hadn't slept last night. I was worried sick about Buttercup, and on top of that, had to be on the receiving end of Blossom's rage numerous times. I didn't bother to apply any makeup. My hair was strewn wildly in a mass of matted tangles on my head, bags beneath my reddened eyes, eyelids heavy. I threw on any pair of sweats I could find and walked out of the door, too upset to fly. I had more time to think when I walked, anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not. Come talk to me for a minute."

I sighed and clutched my books as I walked towards his locker.

"I know how you must feel, with your sister gone, and all. I know it hurts a lot. You don't have to hide it. It wasn't your fault," he assured sympathetically, wiping a stray strand of hair from my face.

"No, really, I'm okay, Boomie. Thank you for caring."

I turned from him and began to walk when he grabbed me by my arm.

"No, Bubbles. You're _not _okay. Stop lying to yourself. Please. I-"

The bell rang through his words.

"Meet me after school."

I nodded somberly before sauntering off to my next class.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View—**

"Dude, you okay?"

"Mhm."

"You don't act like it."

"Mhm."

Melvin sighed in exasperation and clutched tufts of his hair.

"It's the thing about BC running away, huh?"

I looked up at him, my eyes dull and lifeless.

Hanna hadn't slept last night, just as Bella and I didn't sleep. I'm not sure about Melvin, however. BC leaving had an effect on _all _of us. Especially me. Hanna wasn't taking it very well, either. Her cheeks were tear-stained at the very moment as we sat around the table beneath the oak tree. The table that now has an empty seat.

"I just don't see why she left," Bella murmured, gazing down at the ground.

Hanna hasn't really said much of anything since BC's departure. Barely eats. Never wants to go to the mall or anything. But I can't blame her, honestly. I feel the same way.

"Look. I know you guys are upset, but damn! Stop sulking! BC is okay; I know this for a _fact. _I mean, come on! She's _Buttercup Utonium! A Powerpuff! _Do you guys honestly believe, in for a split second, that _anything _could affect her?" Melvin yelled, springing from his seat.

No one at the moment seemed to really care about his temper tantrums. As the bell rang, I grabbed my books and headed for my class.

* * *

**Bubbles' Point of View (after school)—**

I moodily trudged over to the corner of the building where Boomer was sitting patiently. I sat down beside him as he smiled at me.

"Wanna talk?" he asked quietly.

I looked into his eyes longingly, not really knowing what to say.

"I know how it feels. Butch has ran away so many times before…"

I furrowed my eyebrows in reminiscence.

"Yeah, I remember. Buttercup would always come home telling me how Butch had run off…"  
He grinned in remembrance.

"Yeah. And since they are counterparts, BC probably ran off to clear her mind. That's all Butch did—he just left when stuff got overwhelming for him."

"So you think she's gonna come back?" I asked, a glint of hope in my eyes.

He didn't answer.

I looked back down at the pavement and bit my lower lip, trying to suppress the mournful whimpers that escaped my throat as my eyes welled up with tears.

"Bubbles…"

He wrapped his arms around me soothingly and pulled me closer to him, my face buried in his chest, as he fondled me in his arms, wiping my tears away with his thumb. Then, a dreadful possibility clouded my mind.

_Buttercup may never come back._

_

* * *

_

**Buttercup's Point of View (two weeks later)—**

Mitch was beginning to act strange. When we first ran away, he was sweet and considerate. Now, he had a bit of a mean streak. Nothing horrible, though. I guess he was just upset about something.

"Hey, Mitch. Can I see my phone for a minute?" I asked.

He glared up at me and paused his video game.

"No."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why…not?"

"Just because."

"Well-"

"I _said _no, dammit."

"Well you don't have to get mad!"

He threw the game controller down and stood up. Only then was when I noticed our difference in height. He grabbed me by my collar and pinned me to the wall.

"Put me down, Mitch!" I ordered, struggling to free myself. He pressed his hand against my throat, making me gasp for air.

"If I say no, I _mean _no. No questions asked. Fucking deal with it."

And with one last menacing glare, he threw me against the floor, leaving me curled up in a fetal position on the carpet, coughing and panting. I looked in his direction, then looked away fearfully. _That wasn't the Mitch I knew. His eyes were too cold, his voice too threatening. _I crawled away to my bedroom after seeing that his attention was once again turned to the video game he was playing, closing the door softly behind me. I looked in the mirror and reached my hand up to my throat, fingering it gently. He left a bruise. It was already turning purple. I grimaced with slight discomfort and threw myself onto the bed.

_He didn't mean to hurt you, Buttercup. He was just agitated. The real Mitch loves you._

After about ten minutes of thought, my door creaked open. I stared at him, slightly apprehensive, as he walked calmly towards me. He sat down beside me, the same fearful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup."

I smiled weakly and nodded.

"It's okay."

He grinned back one last time before gently pulling me towards him by my shirt collar, closing his eyes. I fell into his lap as his soft, full lips intertwined with mine. His tongue pried open my mouth and tickled against mine a few times before he pushed me away, tenderly nipping my lower lip. He opened his eyes slowly and lightly caressed my cheek with his thumb before kissing me on the tip of my nose and turning to leave. When I heard the door closing behind him, I let out a sigh of mixed emotion.

_He makes me so scared of him sometimes, his aggression. He's so rough sometimes. But then, just as I feel threatened by him, he kisses away the fear and pain and leaves me feeling so happy. _

Is Buttercup Utonium in _love?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Sorry the chapter was so short. I just hope the quality makes up for the quantity! :P

I wanted to have a whole lot of emotion in this one, and I didn't want to have the same feelings for everyone. So, basically, for me:

Lots of emotion and or drama and or heartbreak + tons of POV's = shorter chapters.

Sorry. :[

I just run out of ideas when I use so much emotion in one chapter, not because I'm boring, but because I don't want to ruin the chapter with something hilarious when the chapter is generally set in a mournful theme. Do you sort of get why the chapters are short sometimes? :[


	22. Remember This Lesson

**Author's Note: **You may be seeing more of BC's point of view, now that you know how everybody else feels. I may write Butch or somebody's POV, but for a while you're mostly gonna be seeing BC. Sorry. :[

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

"Wake up."

I groggily turned over on my side, my eyebrows furrowed, my lips parted slightly.

"_Wake up."_

My eyes slowly opened to see Mitch leaning over me, already dressed. I lazily sat up, my eyes squinted, and glanced at the clock. 7:14.

It was too damn early to be awake.

"Where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you, but _I'm_ gonna go take a walk. Get some fresh air."

My eyes sparkled with avid interest as my mouth formed into a wide grin.

"Can I come?" I asked eagerly.

"No. Stay here. Don't let anyone in, and don't answer the door. Got it?"

I frowned in disappointment, but remembering the event from the previous day, I forced on a poker face.

"Okay," I mumbled. He walked out of the room and out of the front door, closing it softly behind him. I sighed and pulled the covers back over my head.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View—**

"Get out of bed, Butch!" Brick snarled, yanking the sheets off of me.

"No…" I mumbled, snatching the covers over my head.

"We have school today!" he yelled, tugging on the covers relentlessly.

"Don't care…"

"Boomer! Get in here!"

Boomer dashed through the doorway, a baseball bat in his hands, still wearing his pajamas.

"WHO'S ASS AM I WHOOPIN'? TELL ME, BRICK! WHERE'S THE DAMN BURGLAR?"

"Boom, calm down! It's just Butch! Lazy ass won't get outta bed!" Brick grumbled.

Boomer slowly lowered the bat to the ground.

"Still moping?"

Oh, they had _no _idea.

"Help me get him out of bed!" Brick roared, throwing his hands in the air furiously.

"I think he should stay home today."

Thanks, Booms.

"No! Do you realize how essential a good education is?"

"Do you realize that the poor guy has no will to go on?"

You preach it, Boomer!

"Aw, he's alright! There's nothing wrong with him!"

"Brick, has Butch _ever _had a good education? I mean, really. He falls asleep in class, never gets his assignments done on time, always is in detention…"

You're pushing your luck, Blondie.

"…So," Boomer continued," does it really affect his grades any less if he didn't show up? Just for one day?"

Brick thought a moment, and then groaned in aggravation as he glanced at the clock.

"Fine! Only for today! And when I come home, your ass better not be playing video games!" he raged, leaving my room in exasperation. Boomer walked over to me and smiled.

"I owe you one, Booms," I whispered, laughing quietly.

He simply shrugged happily and walked off, shutting the door behind him. When I heard him and Brick take off for school, I grabbed my phone from underneath my bed and texted Buttercup. At this point, I knew that it was futile, but I was _desperate. _I decided that it was now or never to tell her how I _really_ feel about her.

'BC where are u? come home please I miss u to death! & I love u so much this is tearing me apart! At least call me? luv u :('

I sighed and placed my phone on the nightstand, already realizing the fact that she wasn't going to respond anytime soon. But I was willing to wait.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View (9:45 p.m.)—**

I nearly dozed off on the couch when Mitch walked through the door. I lifted my head up wearily just as he picked me up by my waist. He laid me down beside him and rubbed my back.

"Where were you? That was too long of a walk," I mumbled as a yawn escaped my throat. He grinned slightly.

"Don't worry about it, babe."

I nodded and turned to the T.V.

"Hey, BC?"

I looked up at him curiously.

"I love you."

I immediately sat up, blushing.

"I…"

"You're so beautiful."

He smiled at me, making my heart flutter as he leaned down and kissed me on my neck. I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath until I had to gasp for air.

"Breathe, babe."

I looked up at him, my cheeks flushed. He laughed for a moment before gazing down into my eyes. I stared back at him, mentally prepared for a sudden spasm. I closed my eyes.

"You're just so…"

I opened one eye slowly, gazing up at him.

His hand gently traced up to my chin and lifted it up slightly as he leaned down towards me, closing his eyes. I closed my open eye gratefully as his soft lips met mine. In an attempt to deepen the kiss, he grabbed me by the bottom of my shirt and pulled me closer as his tongue caressed mine affectionately, stroking it, brushing past my lips. I pulled away from him bashfully, still able to feel the tingling sensation upon my lips.

"Was it too much?" he asked, embarrassed.

"No…it was…wow."

He snorted a nervous laugh for a moment before looking away towards the window, pulling my phone out of his pocket. He quickly scanned the screen before slipping it back into his pocket.

"Why is that in your pocket?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business."

His voice was cold and rigid now.

"I was just asking."

"Well I was just telling."

I glared at him.

"Why do you have to get so damn mad every time I ask a question?" I snarled.

He scowled at me, a glint of hatred in his eyes.

"Why do you have to be so fucking nosy?"

"I'm not nosy, I'm just-"

"Okay, shut the fuck up now. You ruin a fucking perfect mood."

"Don't tell me to shut the fuck up! It's not my fault you're so damn moody all the time!"

After that, I felt something I had never _ever _felt before. Mitch's hand swished towards my face and struck me on my cheek, all in one fluid motion. I stumbled back a bit from the impact but soon caught my balance on the arm of the couch, my eyes widened with animosity and revenge. My hand reached up towards my now reddened cheek, patting it softly. I glared up at him. He glared back at me spitefully, a sinister smirk spreading across his face.

With a vicious cry, I lunged at him, my hands formed into tight fists in front of me. He easily caught my fists and squeezed down on them hard, practically crushing the bone. A startled cry escaped my throat as he slammed me on to the table. I rubbed my throbbing head as he stood over me.

"Let me warn you, Buttercup. Don't _ever. Ever. _Try to hit me back. I will _kill _you. Do you understand me?"

"Bastard! I hate you!" I spat, kicking my legs furiously.

"Is that so?"

My fiery rage faded to an eerie silence as I gazed up at him.

"Anyway. Buttercup. Bottom line is that I had to _break you in. _You see, I don't have time for ungrateful _sluts _that bite the hand that feeds them. So, remember this lesson, Buttercup. Consider yourself warned."

"I'm not a slut…" I mumbled, struggling to suppress my rage.

"What was that?" he asked sarcastically.

I dared not make a sound as I lay there on the now shattered glass table, shards of glass piercing into my skin, gazing up at him.

"Good girl, Buttercup. You're too _adorable._"

And with that, he tickled my chin seductively before turning to sit on the couch, turning on the television. I got up painfully and staggered to my room, closing the door softly behind me so as not to anger him further. As I sat on my bed, staring miserably into the mirror, I slowly extracted the shards from my back, wincing in pain. When all were out safely, I changed into my pajamas and slipped into my bed, exhausted and ashamed, pulling the covers over me. _Tomorrow would be another day._

Still, I felt sorry for myself that I would let him do such a thing and _get away_ with it. I sighed and silently cried myself to sleep. Not tears of remorse, or anger, or even homesickness, but simply tears of frustration. When I finally did drift off, the same nightmare haunted my once blissful dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: **No note, really. :D

What cha think gonna happen? :D


	23. I Can't Breathe

**Author's Note: **BC did not get raped, people. :O

Not our little Buttercup! :D

BTW, I was planning on doing a Butch POV, but it was going to be a dream…about BC…and…guess the rest. :P

It's not sex, more of foreplay (like intense flirting, LOTS of sexual tension, basically. But no taking off of the clothes but maybe a shirt). I know people like She-Pirates-Kick-BUTT have a fragile mind. ;D

So you don't have to read it, it's not important to the storyline at all, just a filler POV. But if you do read it, include that in your review please! :D

Also, about the BC powers thing, here's a hint that you may get:

If you thought you were in love with somebody and that the other person loved you back, would you wanna run away or hurt them?

I know it seems corny but just think about it.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

I woke up at around 6:15 from another nightmare. This time, I didn't scream. I just lay there in my bed, gazing up at the ceiling intently, plotting an escape route out of this misery. I wanted _out._ I wanted to see Bubbles' sweet, innocent smile, Hanna's curious, blue eyes, even wanted to hear Blossom's constant nagging. And Butch. My hand found its way up to my now hot forehead. Why did my heartbeat always speed up when I mentioned him? I heard a creaking sound and turned to the door where Mitch was standing. I turned to my side and avoided his gaze. He walked to my bed and turned me back over.

"Buttercup. Look at me."

I refused to pay him any attention after he had so shamelessly done that to me. Cruel bastard.

His hand traced up to my chin and lifted it slightly, forcing upon eye contact.

"I love you, Buttercup. Do you trust me?"

I remained silent.

"I guess not."

And when he began walking away, something inside my heart told me not to let him go. I knew I would regret it later.

"No, Mitch. Come here," I called out weakly.

He turned around and stopped walking, gazing at me curiously.

"I love you. I trust you."

What was I getting myself into? My head and my heart were miles apart by now.

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed me softly on my cheek before walking out of my room. So much for the escape. I sighed and rolled out of bed, slipping into the bathroom. I really needed a hot shower right now.

* * *

**Bubbles' Point of View—**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been about two weeks since Buttercup left. I've cried nearly every night. Blossom tells me that it's gonna be okay and that we should move on with our lives until we can recover some information. How could she take something so lightly when she's constantly nagging everyone else for being too irresponsible and lazy?_

_Poor Hanna and Butch. I feel so bad for them. Hanna comes over every once in a while and just sits in the living room and cries. Butch never wants to do anything. He hasn't been in school for the last couple of days. I just simply can't understand why Buttercup would even think of leaving. Was it something I did? I was willing to make it up to her if so. I wonder where she is, anyway. Blossom and Brick say she's probably with Mitch somewhere, since Mitch went missing the same day as Buttercup. I always feel guilty, though. I saw her the morning before she left and I ignored the signs. It was my fault. _

_I just wish she would come home._

_

* * *

_

**Butch's Point of View—**

**The dream-**

_I opened my eyes slowly. I had attempted to stretch my arms, but something around my wrists secured them in place tightly, as the same with my ankles. Suddenly, a bright light flashed on. I squinted my eyes and blinked repeatedly as they grew accustomed to the blinding lights. When I could clearly see, I gazed at the doorway. There, I saw her. Her silky, raven hair fell in loose curls down her back, a sleek side bang sweeping across her forehead. Her piercing jade green eyes bored into mine as a smirk crossed her face._

"_You're awake."_

_I lay there silent, then gazed down at myself. Handcuffs. I was chained to the bed. She slowly sauntered over to me and straddled my hips. I watched intently as her breasts jiggled only inches from my face._

"_I'm up here."_

_I quickly looked up at her face as my cheeks reddened with humiliation._

_Her hand trailed its way up to my chin and fingered it teasingly as she leaned down towards my ear._

"_I hope you like it rough."_

_A shiver of excitement ran down my spine as her breath made goose bumps rise on my skin. Her tongue slid across my earlobe just before she slowly pulled away and climbed off of me. I groaned at the sudden loss of friction and heat just as she pulled a long, slender whip out of her drawer. She cracked it in the air a few times before chuckling and turning back to me._

"_Y-you're gonna use th-that on me?" I asked nervously._

"_Oh, Butchie. Don't be silly. Now flip over and be a good boy."_

_I obeyed her without the slightest hesitation and turned on my stomach as she readjusted the handcuffs. I closed my eyes, still feeling her warm breath lightly blowing onto my neck. She reached up and rustled my hair as she turned my head to the side and pulled me into a rough kiss. When she finally pulled away, she slid my shirt up and over my head and licked her lips before she leaned down towards my ear and gently bit my earlobe._

"_You've been a bad boy," she whispered._

_Just as I opened my mouth to protest, she brought the whip down upon my ass with an audible crack. I yelped in astonishment as a jolt of pain ran through me. The whip struck me again. But this time, I felt sheer pleasure rather than pain._

"_Ohhh yes Buttercup…" I groaned, biting my shoulder to suppress the moaning and screams erupting from my throat._

"_Wow, who knew Butchie could be such a slut?"_

_She chuckled for a moment before continuing._

" _Now, do you want me?" _

_The whip sailed into the air and snapped against my skin, making me squirm and groan with delight._

"_Ohhh yes…"_

_She smirked as the whip slapped against my skin another time._

"_Do you need me?"_

"_Yes…" I groaned._

"_Then show me."_

_The whip struck at me repeatedly as my moans got louder._

"_Keep going…"_

"_Don't stop…"_

"_Ohhh yes…"_

**Back to Reality—**

"Butch wake up, time for school."

"Ohhh yes…"

"Butch, wake up!"

"Ugggh Buttercup don't tease me like this…"

"What the hell? Butch. Get up!"

"Buttercup I want more…"

"BUTCH!"

My eyes flew open as I sat up quickly, my eyes darting around the room as I hyperventilated heavily.

"Calm down, dude!"

I gazed at Brick and sighed.

"Oh it's just you. What do you want?" I grumbled, wiping my eyes.

"Time for school. Get up, get dressed, and meet me and Boomer downstairs."

"Why?"

He cut his eyes at me.

"You haven't been to school in a while. You're lucky I let you off then."

And with that, he turned out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I rubbed my head and sighed, throwing the covers off of me.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

"Hey, Buttercup, come here for a second."

I turned to Mitch and sat down beside him on the couch.

"I'm really sorry about the other day. I just got kinda mad…"

I nodded understandingly and smiled.

"It's okay. I love you."

He seemed just as shocked as I was at my sudden remark. The surprise faded away from his face as he grinned back at me bashfully.

"I love you, too."

Just as he leaned down to kiss me, my phone rang. He slipped it out of his pocket, glancing at the screen, as his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth formed into a deep scowl.

"Why the hell is Butch calling you?" he growled, glaring at me suspiciously.

"I-I don't know, Mitch…"

"You haven't been talking to him, am I correct?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No…"

As tough as I _may _have been before I fell head over heels, Mitch had broken that tough exterior a while ago. I was still the same rough and tough BC, just not with Mitch. I've always felt that I could let my guard down with him.

"Good. Because he texted the other day."

I looked up at him fearfully.

"I never talked to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure! What the hell do you mean?"

"Do you _really _want to talk back to me?" he asked threateningly, standing up in front of me.

I closed my mouth and looked down at my socks. _'This was not the BC I knew. The real BC would have simply annihilated him with a swift blast of a laser beam. But why couldn't I bring myself to do anything?' _I thought to myself.

"I'm waiting for a damn answer."

"No…" I mumbled.

He smirked and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Just as I pulled away from him, he snatched me up by my wrist and pulled me closer.

"Don't pull away from me, Buttercup."

I scoffed at him before shoving him away from me and dashing off to my bedroom. _Big mistake._

Before I even reached the door, he grabbed me by my hair and jerked me to the ground, making me stumble backwards onto my back. Just as I tried to crawl away from him, he pulled me towards him again and punched me in my jaw. When I tried to punch back, he simply caught my fist and closed his hand around it tightly as a yelp of astonishment tore through the air. _Again. _This was nothing new.

He forced me down face-first onto the floor and straddled me, twisting my arms around my back.

"You still haven't learned, huh?"

I winced with slight pain and bit my tongue.

He flipped me over and punched me again. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and yanked me up forward, forcing me to look at him.

"Answer me, bitch! I'm fucking tired of this shit!"

He struck me across my cheek with the back of his hand before throwing me down to the floor. He stepped onto my neck and pressed down on it, making me gasp for air.

"Buttercup! Are you gonna talk back anymore?" he barked menacingly.

"Mitch, I can't breathe…"

"Buttercup! Are you gonna talk back to me anymore?" he repeated, leaning down onto my neck, shutting off more air.

"No…Mitch, I…-"

"Are you gonna be good form now on?"

"Mitch, yes, I need…-"

"Who do you love?"

"Mitch, please…"

"What was that?"

"I…love…Mitch…"

"Hmm?"

"Please…can't breathe…Mitch…-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I…I…love Mitch…Mitch, please…can't breathe…"

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked sarcastically, pressing down into my neck harder.

"…Mitch…please…can't…bre-"

He lifted his foot from my neck, not taking a second of his time to even glance at the shoe marks he had imprinted in my skin. I gasped for air as I began to crawl to my bedroom. Just as my hand found its way to the doorknob, my eyelids slowly closed and I collapsed to the ground, mentally and physically exhausted. _Tomorrow he would be sweet again. He would love me just like he used to and everything would be just fine. _


	24. Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

BC isn't getting raped, okay? :O

Sorry if I made any people mad with the last chapter, but I had to do it for the storyline. Please remember:

Things will get worse before they get better.

And BTW, with the long time skip in this chapter, don't worry. Nothing too important happened, so that is why BC is gonna make a summary for us in her own thoughts.

Don't kill me over this, people. :O

Please. :D

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View (six weeks later)—**

These last few weeks had been horrible. When Mitch actually was sweet, it only lasted for so long. It was a pattern that had been set up; we would be having fun together or watching T.V., he would get mad about something, he took out his frustrations on me. I was quite used to it. I had been called a bitch or a slut so many times that I thought it was my own name once or twice. Some days he was more aggressive and I went to bed with deeper cuts. The next day, however, he was sweet again. When I gazed into the mirror, I hardly even recognized myself. And I think I _liked _it.

Maybe it's been about a month since I left? How should I know? Mitch allows no contact to or from anyone else, especially Butch. He says he's afraid to lose me.

I rolled out of bed and marveled in silence at the scars and bruises on my legs and arms. Some of them were still bleeding a bit and hadn't healed. I smirked, for a reason I can't fully comprehend, and walked to my dresser. I threw on a pair of sweats, my Winchester Senior High hoodie, and a pair of fuzzy socks before cautiously sauntering into the living room. That was another thing. You had to be careful walking into his territory. He doesn't like surprises very much.

"Mitch?" I called out quietly.

He turned his head over and glanced at me, then back at the T.V.

"Hey."

I walked over to him, watching his every move. I was fully prepared for a sudden rage. Upon seeing no sign of motion, I sat down gingerly on the couch, my legs still tense.

"I love you," he said, turning his head slightly. I sighed and repeated the same words.

That's yet another thing with Mitch. If he tells me those three words, I _must _repeat them, or he questions my behavior and goes into a furious rampage. We had told each other those words so many times that I actually believed them. After he would so cruelly punish me for what ever I did wrong, he would fondle me and tell me how sorry he was and how much he loved me, and he would kiss away the pain. I developed a pattern of enduring the punishments simply to hear an 'I love you.'

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, his attention fully turned towards me. I gulped as my mind raced with apprehensive thoughts, not really knowing which was the right answer. I didn't want to set him off. So I chose silence. _Big mistake. This may have been the biggest mistake of my life. Mitch hated me to stay silent when he asked a question._

"Did you hear me speaking to you?"

"Y-yes…"

"Well then, answer the question."

"I-I'm not scared of you…"

He cocked his head to the side as a sinister smirk spread across his face. I knew what was coming next. I should have known.

"Do you want me to show you something scary?"

"Mitch, please, no…"

I should have never rolled out of bed this morning.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"Yes, I'm sure, Mitch…"

I may never see daylight again.

He crept over to me and pulled me closer to him. Out of sheer reflexes and fear, my hand struck against his throat. _Oh my gosh. No._

His hand slowly trailed up to his neck and fingered the bruise gently as he stared at me in astonishment. I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Mitch, I'm sorry, I never meant it!" I cried, backing away from him.

"You fucking hit me…" he said, standing over me, glaring down into my eyes.

"Mitch! Please don't hurt me!"

He thought a moment before smiling evilly.

"That wasn't my plan, but thanks for the idea."

I should have seen this coming.

He grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the wall. I bit my lip as my head throbbed with pain, my breathing becoming quick and ragged. He slowly walked over to me and pulled me up by my neck, slamming my back against the wall. His eyes bored into my fearful ones as he smirked at me, sending shivers of fear down my spine. I, for the life of me, would have never even thought of something as stupid as trying to run away from him. I learned that lesson the hard way.

"Buttercup, everything could be so right between us. You just have to fuck it all up, babe."

I held my breath as his face grew closer to mine.

"And you know I don't let things just slide. I give harsh punishments, correct?"

"Yes…yes, Mitch…"

He smiled, and then pulled me into an unexpected rough kiss, nipping at my lower lip. When he pulled away, he smiled. Not a smirk, but a _smile._ I smiled back gratefully. I'm glad that he decided to be considerate and spare my life. His firm grip on my neck faded to a soft hold as he slowly brought my feet down to the floor. He sat down and I sat down beside him, resting my head on his lap, beaming uncontrollably. He traced circles along my scars and turned my head to the side as he leaned down and lightly kissed my cheek.

"M-Mitch?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this for?" I asked cautiously.

"Because I love you," he replied innocently, planting another kiss on my forehead. He smiled at me again, and I smiled back. I decided to accept his reason. If I protested any further, I probably wouldn't end up so lucky.

"I love you too," I whispered, my eyes sparkling up at him. As much as I would have liked him to, I knew he wouldn't stay very sweet for long. At this point, I hardly cared if he hit me or not, as long as I still got to see _that _side of him. I didn't care how many times he called me out of my name or pulled my hair. I didn't care how many times he would beat me senseless. None of that mattered to me anymore. Just as long as I stayed with him, I was perfectly content. A part of me knew that this was unhealthy and dangerous, but I say Mitch makes dangerous and unhealthy look sexy! Besides, I couldn't leave him.

He lifted me from the ground and carried me over to the couch, lowering me onto the plush cushions gingerly. He sat beside me, his eyes never leaving mine. I nervously looked down at my socks and avoided his gaze.

"Buttercup."

I looked back up at him fearfully.

"Why don't you wanna look at me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mitch! I didn't mean to, honest! I—"

"It's okay, babe. You act so nervous. Like you're scared of me or something. Wait, are you?"

I lowered my gaze to my socks once again and listened to him in silence. A concerned frown crept onto his face as he crawled towards me. I fought to control my reflexes and stay still. His hand traced up to my face and lifted my damp chin as his other hand brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Babe, don't cry." he soothed, examining my tearstained face.

He pulled me into his lap and pressed my face onto his chest, rubbing my back tenderly with his free hand.

"Don't be scared of me…I love you."

I closed my eyes as the tears streamed down my cheeks in a steady rhythm. I didn't exactly know why I was crying; I guess I had just bottled up all of my emotions for too long. They had to come out _sometime. _

"You know, Buttercup, you're so beautiful."

I looked up at him curiously. Here I was, my hair strewn all over my head in a mass of wild tangles, my eyes probably reddened form crying, my lips quivering, and he was calling me _beautiful._ He chuckled, amused at my puzzled expression, and grinned.

"I know you may not think so, but you are. Honestly. Plus, you kinda smell like vanilla cupcakes."

I sniffed myself subconsciously. I _did _smell like cake. He laughed and pulled my chin up slightly.

"Are you okay now?"

"Mhm."

He leaned down and kissed me before pulling away.

"Good."

And there, I lay in his arms in content, his hands gently caressing my back, my eyes closed. I loved this feeling. This was the feeling I endured intense beatings for. This was the feeling that was constantly on my mind before I went to bed, scarred and battered. If only it lasted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short, I know... .


	25. I Want Your Bad Romance

**Author's Note: **Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna inspired this chapter. And in the song in BC's second POV, I know the song didn't mean the lyrics in literal terms, but it suited the story to do so.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View—**

I woke up in Mitch's arms and slowly turned my head to the side. He was still sleep, his lips slightly parted, his innocent expression unwavering in the moonlight as his stomach rose up and down in unison with his steady breathing. I glanced at the clock. It was 9:05 a.m. I quietly slipped out of his loose grip and sauntered into the kitchen when I stumbled over Mitch's suitcase. I looked down and saw my iPhone on top of a pile of clothes and grabbed it, scanning the screen for missed text messages and calls. I was so busy reading Butch's latest message to me that I didn't even notice Mitch behind me, watching my every move.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around quickly in astonishment, my eyes wide.

"I was just-"

"Being fucking nosy and going through shit!"

I looked down at my hands. I already knew better than to try and argue with him. He snatched my phone out of my hands effortlessly and slammed it on the counter. I could feel his frigid glare boring into my back. I didn't look at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he snarled, grabbing me by my shoulders and turning me around to face him.

I stayed silent, not daring to make eye contact with him. He scoffed at me one last time before slipping away into the kitchen. Just as a sigh of relief escaped my lips, Mitch sat down in front of me, a sharp butcher knife between his fingers. I stared at his hand intently, fearfully, ready to escape if need be. He slipped the knife through his fingers, twirling it, toying with it as his piercing blue eyes stared into mine.

"You know, something tragic happened to my dad."

I stared at him curiously, my eyebrows furrowed. He smirked before continuing.

"My dad, you see, didn't give a damn about his family. He abused me and my mother. He raped my sisters."

He twiddled the knife between his fingers before bringing it to his wrist.

"And, I had enough of it. So I took my daddy into the woods for a little 'father-son bonding.' Took him into this same apartment that my granddad built back in 1978."

"Where are you going with this, Mitch?" I asked, my voice quivering. He ignored my question and fingered the blade of the knife gently, never taking his eyes off of me.

"So, when he got into the house, I asked for him to leave his cell phone in the car. Just so he wouldn't…you know…_try anything_."

A feeling of dread built up in the pit of my stomach and made me feel as if I were nauseous.

"And when we got into the apartment, I locked the doors behind us. I grabbed this same knife…this same very knife…"

"Mitch, please, you're scaring me," I said. He dismissed my comment with a twirl of the blade and continued, his voice rising, his eyes reflecting the pent-up anger and pain.

"And I wanted to try a little experiment. You see, I took the knife and walked over to him. I pinned him against the wall and put the knife up against his neck, just like _this."_

He took the knife and pressed it against my throat lightly, fingering my cheek, stroking it. My breathing grew ragged and unsteady as his eyes transfixed themselves into mine. Slowly, he removed the blade from my skin and a low sigh escaped my lips.

"So, anyway, my dad was begging for me to spare him, pleading with me. Why should I spare him when he destroyed my family? Am I right?"

I nodded fearfully.

"So, I slit his throat. Watched as the blood gushed out of his veins and poured onto the floor. I stabbed him in his heart, and-"

"Mitch, please!"

"And I welcomed the feeling. It was wonderful. I felt so _alive, _Buttercup—"

"Mitch! Stop it!"

"I killed my father, Buttercup! I murdered the bastard! He was worthless and didn't give a damn! His life meant nothing to me! I fed off of vengeance!" he cried, shaking my shoulders furiously, his nails sinking into the skin.

"Mitch, stop it, stop it, stop it!" I pleaded.

"Do you know how _triumphant _I felt, Buttercup? Victory was mine! And I had the blood on my shirt to show for it! Mitch was no longer worthless, no one looked down at him anymore! Mitch was _somebody!"_

"MITCH!" I yelled, covering my ears to block out the horrifying tales of insanity.

He gazed at me curiously, pressing the blade to his wrist. He slit it in one swift motion before turning to me again, a sinister smirk on his face that was once so innocent. He raised his sleeve and displayed a bunch of scars and cut marks as my eyes widened in astonishment.

"One hundred fifty-two scars and counting, Buttercup. I've cut myself for every time something went wrong."

I glanced at the fresh cut he had just slit.

"Well, what does that one mean? The new one?"

"Our relationship, Buttercup. Can't you see it?"

I tilted my head to the side.

"W-what are you saying Mitch? What do you mean our relationship is _wrong?" _I asked, tears forming into my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Oh, Buttercup. You're so oblivious. We aren't meant to be. We just happened. We're living a lie."

"Mitch, stop…you're lying…you're fucking lying! We _are _meant to be!" I cried defensively, tears streaming down my cheeks steadily.

"It's okay, Buttercup, that we're not meant to be. I knew this from the jump. Which is why I've taken you here, took up your phone, blocked you from the outside world. I'm not losing you. I'm not letting you go. Ever. I love you too much to walk away now. And the first time I laid hands on you was like a release for me. Buttercup, everyone else doesn't understand me. They deserve to feel pain. Butch does, too. He's not right for you. And I knew that if I couldn't have you, no one else could."

It all made sense now. Mitch hit me so he could see someone else go through, see the same pain in someone else's eyes. It all made sense now, and I loved him more for it. It still wasn't right. And I knew that. But like Mitch said, I'm not letting go.

"Mitch, I understand you. I love you. I'll go through anything you put me through. I don't care if you slit my throat or bruise and scar my neck. I only want to see you relieved of your past emotions, I want you to move _on. _I know it hurts. I feel the pain. I _see_ the pain. And I'm not leaving."

And with that, he seized my shoulders with his strong grip and pulled me closer, pulled me into a rough kiss. His tongue probed my mouth hungrily, his nails sinking into the flesh of my shoulders. And I loved it. This was all a form of relief from him. Only I could help him move on from his childhood. He pulled away from me and slammed my back against the counter, his face barely an inch away from mine, his forehead pressed onto mine. He nipped my lower lip before gazing up into my eyes.

"Maybe…this relationship…isn't so…crazy after all," he whispered between deep breaths.

"Maybe it's…not so crazy…"

"I'm tired of the mindless games, Buttercup. I'm sorry…even though it's all lies. My life is a lie…."

"But if you ever leave me, Buttercup…"

"I'll kill myself _after_ murdering you."

I listened to him unleashing his feelings in silence, comprehending every word. Nearly two hours had passed, but I didn't mind. I never wanted to leave now. And I was sure of it. With one last squeeze, he released me from his hold and walked into the bathroom. He returned with two more scars.

* * *

**Butch's Point of View—**

_Buttercup, come home! Please! _

It seems like I'm the only one who hasn't forgotten Buttercup. Everyone else just went on with their lives as if nothing happened. She could be _dead _for all we know! Brick says I'm overreacting and I need to get myself together. How could I _possibly _get myself together when a piece of me is missing? Brick had no damn clue how much she meant to me. Boomer had Bubbles already. Brick will soon have Blossom. I have a fucking broken heart.

This isn't fair. Brick knew it, too. I miss her so much. And it hurt to talk about her. I stayed silent most of the time. I wonder if it was something I did to make her leave. I'll do _anything _for her to come back, honestly! The only girl—no, wait, _scratch that_—person to ever make me cry! Ever! No one else but Buttercup. The only person who was so damn tough but has the softest eyes you'll ever see. The only person that was needed and wanted at the same time. No one could get in the way of my feelings for her. _No one. _Mitch _had_ to come along and steal her heart. It was wrong to divide something so…real. I knew everything about her. He couldn't give a damn.

But deep in my soul, I knew that she saw _something_ in Mitch that made her feel differently.

* * *

**Buttercup's Point of View (9:48 p.m.)—**

I sat on my bed, my iPod in my hand. I turned it on shuffle and listened to whatever song came on.

**[…Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis…]**

_**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**_

_**Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain**_

_**Time starts to pass**_

_**Before you know it you're frozen**_

_**But something happened for the very first time with you**_

_**My heart melted to the ground found something true**_

_**And everyone's looking 'round**_

_**Thinking I'm going crazy**_

_**But I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_

_**That I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding **_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love [x3]**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud**_

_**Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt**_

_**Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**_

_**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**_

_**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**_

_**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**_

_**Maybe, maybe**_

_**But I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_

_**That I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding **_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love [x3]**_

_**You cut me open **_

_**And it's draining all of me**_

_**Oh they find it hard to believe**_

_**I'll be wearing the scars for**_

_**Everyone to see**_

I turned off my iPod and placed it on the nightstand before falling asleep.


	26. I Knew It All Along

**Buttercup's Point of View (8:14 p.m.; a week later)—**

I knew there was about to be a fight. I just knew it. Everything was previously going so well…why ruin it with petty fighting? I thought we understood each other…

It was just like any other day with him; we would talk and laugh together and everything would be perfect, but I would say or do something to piss him off, and he would hit me. Only this time, it was…I don't know. Before he even laid his hands on me, I knew something was different. Whatever it was, I knew that he would draw blood. _Lots_ of it.

"Worthless bitch! You deserve to fucking die, you fucking slut!" he spat as he punched me in my jaw, sending me stumbling backwards into the wall. I was cornered. There was no use even trying to fight back; it would only make things worse. I was beginning to grow tired of it all. It made me sick just thinking that I've been letting him throw me to the ground and hit me for all this time. Not bothering to defend myself. Not bothering to protest.

He grabbed my neck and slammed me into the wall, my feet dangling above the ground as he held me up with his strong hands, choking the life out of me slowly. He loves me. He's just angry with me. Just as I felt weary, he threw me onto the floor and straddled me, punching me with every breath. Rivulets of blood streamed down from my nose and into my mouth, staining my tongue, tinting it crimson. I weakly grabbed onto his shirt silently, wincing with pain.

"Mitch…I-I'm sorry…what did I do _wrong?" _I asked, tears forming into my eyes. He ceased with his furious rampage and looked down at me.

"Everything! Fucking ungrateful whore! I want you to die!"

Just as he pulled his fist back in preparation, I grabbed his shirt languidly, looking up at him with pleading, fearful eyes. I was exhausted. I couldn't understand why we just couldn't stop fighting and move on.

He snatched his hand out of my grip and punched me, nearly dislocating my jaw. He stepped off of me momentarily and proceeded towards the couch. He unzipped his luggage and returned with a crowbar in his hands, glaring at me menacingly. My eyes widened with fear as I scrambled to a corner.

"M-Mitch…please!" I cried desperately, holding my hands up in surrender. He ignored my plea and lifted the crowbar over his head. I closed my eyes and silently prayed to God that I would make it out alive. Tears streamed down my cheeks steadily as a dreadful possibility clouded my mind. What if I never see Professor? Or Blossom? Or Bubbles? Or Hanna? Or what about Butch?

Mitch brought the crowbar down onto my face with a sickening thud. I screamed in sheer agony and hurt. My nose bled even more. I hope he didn't break it. My ears rang as blood filled my eyes and trickled onto my hands. My head ached. My heart ached. My whole body ached.

I gasped and fell backwards as the bar struck my throat, momentarily knocking the wind out of me. I fell onto a shattered vase and the shards of glass pierced into my skin, slashing into my shoulders and my face. I barely had enough time to think when he swung the crowbar into my stomach, then again at my forehead. I'd be lucky if I only had a fractured skull and a few broken ribs.

He grabbed me up by my neck and delivered a fury of punches at my body relentlessly, blow after blow, hit after hit, strike after strike. I doubled over with pain and clutched my stomach, which only made him even more furious. _Oh, Mitch, what did I ever do wrong? Can't you see I'm trying to please you the way you want me to? Honest, I am, Mitch! Why do you insist on hurting me so?_

And that's when something inside of me happened. I wouldn't discover it until later in the night, perhaps. But it was a brilliant epiphany; perhaps one that could later save my life. He kicked me in my torso before throwing me against the far wall, launching a beer bottle at me. It shattered against my skull and my breathing grew ragged and quick as the disgusting liquid cascaded down my bruised and bloody face. I held in the tears and whimpers and gazed up at him with a poker face as perfect as I could manage. He was panting as he walked beside me. He was exhausted. I knew it. He knew it. But we both knew that he was never one to give in.

But something surprising happened. He lifted up my chin roughly and looked into my eyes, a glint of satisfaction in his cobalt eyes. He had gotten his share. He had saw the hurt and pain from his childhood being transferred into me. He had beaten me and bruised me and scarred me and nearly killed me. He had gotten what he wanted. So now he was sweeter. He lightly caressed my chin sorrowfully and turned to the kitchen. He picked up the butcher knife from the counter and turned to the front door. With one last remorseful stare, he slipped out into the still darkness of the night. _It was my chance. My chance to finally end this torment, to escape the pain and torture he put me through so shamelessly, to finally see and remember what it was like to live in pure innocence. I was living a sin, I was living a lie. This was my only chance. My only chance…_

I painfully crawled over to his luggage and reached for my phone, struggling to keep my eyes open, just long enough to do what needed to be done. I grabbed my iPhone and quickly dialed Bubbles' number. Butch was probably furious with me, Blossom would be too disappointed. Bubbles would never point a finger. She would understand all I had to endure, all that I had to go through for a simple three-worded _lie._

The phone rang. Once.

"Hello?" Bubbles greeted. How I missed her warm, cheerful voice. How I missed it so.

"Bubbles, it's Buttercup…"

"Oh my gosh! Bu—"

"Hush, Bubbles, please…Don't tell anyone…do you _understand_ me?" I asked pleadingly as the tears streamed down my cheeks again.

"Where are you?" she asked quietly, sniffling. She was crying.

"Bubbles, I can't-"

Mitch burst into the room, his eyes wide with anger. I backed up into a corner submissively as he inched towards me menacingly. He grabbed my phone and turned it off before launching it against the wall.

"I hope you weren't planning on calling anybody, huh Buttercup?" he snarled sarcastically, grabbing me up by my shirt collar.

"I-I…"

"Shut the fuck up!"

His fist struck against my jaw just before he snatched me up again and slung me to the wall.

"You don't remember our little deal, huh Buttercup? Of course you fucking don't! You don't remember shit! Worthless whore! You-"

His words were cut off by a quick blow to his cheek. His hand reached up towards his cheek, a trickle of blood dripping onto his fingers. I gulped, already knowing that the worst has yet to come. _I had cut him, and now I was going to pay for my mindless defense._

A full two hours and a half had passed, and he _still _wasn't done. He threw me to the floor and kicked me in my stomach. I had been so relentlessly battered and scarred and bruised that I was slightly numb. He had struck me with a club, clobbered me with a crowbar, shattered a vase over my head, pummeled me into the ground, rubbed my face into glass shards, sank his teeth into my flesh, clawed at my skin, beaten me senseless, and yet he had no intentions of stopping any time soon.

As another blade plunged into my arm, my vision hazed over and my mind traced back to memories. Memories that would never happen again. Mitch's once innocent face was now cold and rigid. His once pure, innocent mind was now polluted and tainted with darkness, his intentions and words now vile and disgusting. Or maybe I was simply oblivious like everyone else had said. Maybe I was too stubborn to notice that maybe Mitch was always cruel. Maybe he had simply hid it from me well. Yet I simply couldn't comprehend why Mitch would want to hurt me so badly. I couldn't understand it.

Just as Mitch began to bring a club down onto my battered face, a deep voice boomed from behind him. A voice so mature and foreign and hurt, yet one so painfully familiar. And it was all over. The relentless punishment ceased.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a fucking hand on her."

Mitch whirled around to come face to face with Butch. I remembered now. Had it really been that long? His voice was so deep, his eyes dull and lifeless. He was slightly taller. I couldn't even believe that he could simply recognize my bruised and beaten form.

"What the fuck…"

Butch struck at Mitch's throat with sheer animosity and rage, his eyes wide with fury. I shielded my eyes from the horrifying scene and brought my knees up to my face, my arms wrapped around my legs. And in an instant, I felt a presence. One so secure and familiar, yet so loving and gentle.

"I-is it over?" I asked meekly, raising my eyes up to meet a pair of deep green ones.

"Yes."

"W-well, where's Mitch?"

"He's..um…sleeping over on the couch. But right now, Buttercup, we've gotta get you to your house. Everyone will be glad to know you're back…" he smiled weakly, gazing longingly into my eyes. I saw the hurt and pain and relief and happiness in his eyes. He took my hand up gently and led me out of the apartment. I looked back at it, wanting to go wake Mitch up and tell him I loved him. I would _hate_ myself for leaving him. I was such a liar. I had promised that I would never let him go.

**(At Buttercup's house)**

"Are you ready?" Butch asked as we waited outside of the door.

I nodded my head quietly. He gently lowered me to the ground from his arms and helped to steady me. When I was stable, I turned the doorknob slowly. As soon as we made it into the living room, all went silent. Bubbles, Blossom, Boomer, Brick, and Professor all gaped in astonishment.

"Oh, Buttercup! I've missed you so much!" Bubbles squealed, pulling me into a tight hug. I winced in pain as my scars made contact with her skin. She pulled away, then frowned.

"Buttercup…wh-what happened?"

I looked down at the floor, ashamed.

Blossom sauntered over to me and said something that I would have never expected from her.

"I missed you. I'm glad you're back."

She wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace before pulling away. I smiled a bit.

After about an hour, Brick and Boomer had left for home. Blossom had gone to bed.

"Buttercup…"

I turned to Butch quietly. I hadn't talked much since we had arrived.

"Follow me."

And with that, he took my hand and led me to the backyard, through the trees, and into the clearing where the stream glistened underneath the moonlight, the water shining a deep indigo shade. I sat down first and he sat down beside me, his eyes never leaving mine. He grabbed my hands in his and lightly caressed my palms with his thumbs, lightly biting his bottom lip.

"Buttercup, I have to tell you something…"

"And I don't want you to get mad…"

I gazed up at him curiously. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I..I…"

"Say it, Butch," I said calmly.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Look, Buttercup. This whole thing with you missing had me scared. I was afraid that I would lose you. You see, I've had this secret crush on you since the fourth grade and I never got over it! It really hurt me when you started getting all involved with Mitch, which is why I was so suspicious about him and I didn't trust him I just knew he would hurt you like this, and it made me mad to think that I would _never _intentionally hurt you! Never! And I knew that you weren't following your heart when you ran off with him. I just knew it, deep down inside my soul, that you knew you really didn't want to do it. I know how much he hurt you and I felt your pain for longer than you can imagine. I can barely even put my feelings for you in words, Buttercup! I just don't know what to do! You make me so confused sometimes, but all it takes is for you to look into my eyes before I'm all yours. And I _love it! _I loved when we would wrestle together or play XBOX and when it was just you and me! When Mitch came in, sure I was jealous. But I knew that he wasn't right for you, Buttercup! I just knew it! And now you're hurt and the pain won't fade away and your little heart is scarred for life and you'll never forgive me and you'll never understand…"

I had no idea. He let out a deep breath and blushed bashfully. Then he frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he examined my scars. His hand gently trailed up to my chin and lifted it slightly.

"Buttercup, he abused you, didn't he?"

I looked up at him. Tears were forming in his eyes as he stared back at me intently, lightly fingering my cheeks.

"Are you mad?" I asked fearfully.

"Of course not. I would never be mad at you like that," he assured soothingly.

He laced his fingers into mine and stared into my eyes, studying my emotions for answers and explanations. He broke our eye contact and smiled at me slightly before leaning down, closing his eyes. I shut my eyes and just gave in to my own heart and feelings as our lips met for the first time. It was sweet and affectionate and was filled with all of our emotions that we had built up over the years for each other. His tongue gently slipped into my mouth and caressed mine lovingly, stroking it before pulling back into his own mouth, savoring my taste. When he finally pulled away momentarily, he glanced up at me, his once dull and lifeless eyes now flooded with softness and euphoric bliss and longing. I blinked and suddenly realized a fact so utterly complex but so, so simple. _I felt the exact same way about him._

He gave my fingers a gentle squeeze before leaning down and lightly kissing my cheek, kissing away all the pain and hurt and agony and regret. Why didn't I ever give him a chance before? How could I be so shamelessly selfish with Butch, when he wanted nothing more than to fondle me and make me feel loved? Now I understood what Mitch was saying. Mitch and I were never meant to be together; we just happened.

With Butch, I felt something I had never felt before. It was all a lie with Mitch. Butch made this emotion feel so innocent and right and effortless and like there was nothing at all wrong with being…being in…_love. _Not obsession, or infatuation, or lust—but simply _love._ He made me feel as if it were something to be cherished and appreciated, nothing to take advantage of. That was the hardest lesson I've ever learned, regardless of anything Mitch has put me through.

Butch has showed me this since the beginning but I was too blind to see it. I had taken him for granted and toyed with his emotions. Never again would I put him through this pain. Because I now have had a taste of my own painful medicine.

He slowly opened his eyes and nestled his head onto my shoulder.

"Butch…" I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked eagerly.

"I…I love you…"

He smiled against my neck and kissed it.

"I've never stopped loving you."

His eyes slowly met my gaze and he gently kissed my other cheek, his arms wrapping around my waist and fondling me forgivingly.

And that night, I witnessed the same dream. I was flying beside Butch. It was all clear now. There was no more fog, nothing else to stand in the way of our feelings. I had finally realized that the fog was a representation of Mitch and I's relationship.

Never again would I feel worthless and unloved. Never again would I feel unwanted and unwelcome. Never again would I feel anything less than perfect. _Never again._

_**"It's so easy…to think about love, to talk about love, to wish for love. But it's not always easy…to recognize love, even when we hold it, in our own hands…"**_

_**-Jaka**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **So we're finally at the end, here. :\

Gosh, I felt so close to my reviewers and this story. Thanks a lot, guys, for staying with me and bearing with the story. :]

I'm so…sad…these characters were so close to me…[I talk to much]…and I believe this is my best story yet. :3

Thanks guys. Love ya! :D

P.S. Mitch is taking a therapy course.

- Nichole...


End file.
